Changes
by BecomeMyObsession
Summary: She had left to protect her loved ones; he had left because he needed to escape temptation. Five years later they're lost, lonely and quietly longing for something they don't understand. Will they be able to find their way back to each other? Post Season One.
1. Summary

_Changes_

**AN/ **I am a massive Delena shipper and although I have other fanfic's up; this is my first Delena fanfic. So, you know, just wanted to let you know…

This fanfic is set after Season One (if you can remember that far back) and it takes place basically straight after Damon and Elena's confrontation in the hospital early Season Two. After Damon finds out he kissed Kat and not 'Lena. He is devastated; and decides to leave Mystic Falls and everyone behind. Elena ends up in a confrontation with a certain someone and ends up leaving Mystic Falls to protect everyone and herself. Five years later Damon and Elena end up crossing paths once more; but love never runs smoothly. They both end up caught up in the middle of things they never expected, forced apart as lovers; will they find their way back to each-other?

My inspiration for this fanfiction came from a song by Taylor Swift and Damon's line "Some women can't resist my style, my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." There is no copyright infringement intended in this fanfic; all rights belong to Taylor Swift (for the song), LJ Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.

So, yeah. I suppose I shall leave you to read… ;D. If you like, drop a line and review. If you do, well, *throws cookie*. That should answer it…


	2. Truth Hurts

Chapter 1 – Truth hurts.

**Because I got 7 alerts I thought you all actually deserved a first chapter. But everyone who alerted can u review too? Pleeeease ;) xx **

**Anyway, as I said, the first chapter is about Damon finding out he didn't kiss Elena and leaving. So I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's P.O.V<strong>

I stood a few meters back from the boarding house. Trying to memorise every detail before I left. Maybe I would come back, one day. But for now I needed to leave, all these emotions I was starting to feel, to think it hurt so much that Elena didn't actually kiss me. And it did hurt, right near my heart; if I wasn't so sure I needed to leave, _now_. Then I was sure I would either be drinking myself into oblivion or draining someone, just to get these feelings I wasn't used to feeling out from my body.

I hadn't felt anything like this, ever. Not even when I found out Katherine had left us and I was trying to find her, then all I felt was determination, I needed to get her out of that tomb so we could be together. I didn't even feel like this when I found out that she wasn't actually _in _the tomb. Yeah, that hurt alright, realising that she had been lying all along and that she didn't actually _love _me, but that was more like a loss, like losing someone who you always thought was yours.

But Elena, she was actually still here, she hadn't left so I wasn't losing her and there was no point in trying to win her over. After all, it was her who called me a 'self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." She didn't feel anything for me, there was nothing for me here. I was leaving to find something that could take my mind of everything, I didn't want to _feel. _So I needed to leave before these feelings escalated and I would never be able to leave.

I sighed and slung my bag in the back seat of the car. I was never one for possessions, that was always Stefan. With his journals and pictures, writing and keeping every memory he thought was worth it. I always carried whatever I needed on my back, forever travelling and eating when I felt like it. I didn't want to settle down. Unlike Stefan, who always wanted to stop in once place and live a happy human life. Hah, as if.

I climbed into the driving seat and set off towards the grill. People needed to know I was leaving of my own accord. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, bracing myself for the arguments I knew were going to happen.

At the grill, it was karaoke night. But no-one was singing as I entered so soft music was paying from the overhead speakers. Jocks were gathered around the pool tables as always. Stefan, Elena and Bonnie were in the booth in the furthest corner away from the entrance. Ric was sitting at the bar, as always. When the door opened he turned around to see who entered, upon seeing me he smiled a little. I smirked and waggled my fingers at him; he rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink signalling the bartender to refill it.

I headed towards Stefan's table and slipped down next to Bonnie, earning a scowl. "Relax Judgy; I'm not here for long." I smirked at her. She huffed but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Baby brother." I nodded. "Elena." I smirked and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Careful I bite." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered. I laughed.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Oh, so rudely interrupt my thought pattern then Steffie." I smirked at him, he frowned. "Oh relax. I'm here to be the barer of good news..."

"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Mmhmm." I smirked but didn't say anything else.

Stefan frowned and Elena raised an eyebrow. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well? You gonna tell us?" She asked.

"Tut, tut. Patience Bonnie." I wagged my finger at her and she rolled her eyes at my remark.

"Damon, tell us before Stefan's frown deepens anymore." Elena smiled a little. Stefan frowned a little more at this, seems as though her statement had the opposite effect. She laughed a little and nudged his arm. He smiled a little at this and Elena laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. "Stop playing happy couple on me." I stated.

"Tell us then." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at me. _If only it was her who I kissed_. I thought.

"I'm leaving." _No point in dragging it out anymore._

Silence. The whole table stopped breathing for a second. Stefan frowned and Elena looked _hurt?_ _Damon you're looking into things again_. Then Bonnie spluttered. "You're kidding right? Tell us the real news, not some twisted joke."

I feigned hurt at this and put my hand to my heart. I smirked at Bonnie. "Ouch." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Damon, really. What's the real news?" Stefan seemed to overcome his shock and narrowed his eyes at me. Elena was still in silence, a troubled look overcame her face, as though she was deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about.

"No, really. I _am_ leaving." I sat back in my seat, here comes the denial. Stefan rolled his eyes and Bonnie sighed. Elena still remained silent.

"Damon. What are you trying to do?" Stefan asked.

"What is your point?" Bonnie frowned.

"I don't know why you think this would change anything."

"What are you getting at?"

"Why would you want to suddenly want to play tricks on us...?"

"I thought we were all starting to get along."

Bonnie and Stefan both argued. Their voices becoming louder and louder with every sentence. Not noticing that I hadn't said anything, I was watching Elena. Who still hadn't said anything.

"Damon are you even _listening_?"

"If this was for attention. You are certainly not getting anything out of it."

Ahh, they realised I wasn't paying attention. "DAMON!" They both shouted together.

"What!" I hissed. "I don't care what you think. You have Ric." I waved my hand towards Ric, who was now walking over to us, a frown on his face.

"Who has me? What's with all the arguing?" He asked as he stood at the table. Not bothering to sit down.

"I'm leaving." I stated. Watching Ric for any disbelief. There was none, at least someone believed me.

"Okay. There a reason?" He raised his eyebrows, Stefan was watching me with a frown on his face so he didn't notice Ric's eyes flick quickly to Elena and then back to me. The question itself, one I knew what going to be asked, still sent a shock wave through me.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing here?" I was shutting the Gilberts front door, when Elena walked up the porch steps. <em>

"_A failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." I replied, walking slowly over to her._

"_Which was?" She asked, her voice soft._

"_It's not important; let me take this for you." I took her bag off her and rested it on the porch bench. I turned back to her, too see her watching me. _

"_Thank you." She smiled slightly._

_I frowned a little. "You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it, tonight I found myself wanting to protect it." I walked back towards her, a little shocked when she didn't step back. "How's that happen? I'm not a hero Elena, I don't do good, it's not in me." I looked down and silently begged for understanding. _

"_Maybe it is." She whispered._

"_No." I replied, looking back up at her face. She stood patiently waiting for me to carry on. "No it's reserved for my brother and you and bonnie, even though she has every reason to hate me she still helped Stefan save me." I frowned, confusion flooding through me. _

"_Why do you sound so surprised?" Her voice raised a little and she took a deep breath, he shoulders moving in the process._

"_Because she did it for you, which means that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving." I stepped a little closer. Closer than was normal for a conversation." And I wanted to thank you, for that." I frowned a little, knowing I was speaking from my heart._

_Her eyes flickered downwards and then back towards my face. "You're welcome." She replied._

_I couldn't help it; I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Surprised when she didn't pull back. I frowned a little and searched her face for any rejection. There was none, her eyes flickered towards my lips and back towards my eyes, I slowly moved in. More than shocked when she didn't pull back. I slowly closed the gap, and she leaned forwards at the same time, and our lips touched. _

_I pulled back slightly, and she leant forwards. Our lips met again and my hand automatically reached up to cup her face. We hardened the kiss, surprise flooding through me when she still didn't pull back. Then her front door opened._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of the flashback. I should have known it wasn't her. It was Katherine. The way her lips were too familiar, I knew Elena looked just like her, but I was sure that they kissed differently.<p>

I realised they were all still waiting for an answer to Ric's question. Even if the denial on Stefan and Bonnie's face was still in plain view. I didn't have an answer that I could give them that they would accept.

I shook my head. "Where's the fun in staying." I smirked. "There's a whole world out there, just begging to be explored."

Ric chuckled. "Yeah, and I bet you have already seen most of it."

"Ahh, touché." I chuckled too.

"You know Damon. You may have Ric believing you. But Stefan, Elena and I. Nope. We still don't believe you." I frowned at the mention of Elena in Bonnie's sentence. She didn't seem to have made her mind up.

"Hmm. Believe what you want to believe. But as soon as I leave the grill. I'm gone." I smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah Damon. Tomorrow this conversation will have never happened and you will be back to drowning your sorrows at the bar. With our dear friend Ric here."

Ric frowned. "Heyy, that is no way to speak about your teacher." He complained. I rolled my eyes at him and a flash of annoyance flew across his face before he went back to frowning at Bonnie.

I sighed and stood up. "Well, I bid farewell then. Since I'm getting no objections." I smirked and started to walk off.

A hand grabbed my jacket. I knew I could have ripped it off easily but the voice that followed after stopped me in my tracks.

"No." Elena whispered.

I frowned and slowly turned back around. My eyes searching Elena's face, there wasn't any denial. Her face displayed very little emotion. But her eyes were brimming with panic.

Bonnie sighed and reached over to place a hand on Elena's outstretched arm that was clinging onto my jacket. "Relax Elena. He isn't really leaving." I rolled my eyes at Bonnie.

"But, he is. Don't you get it? Why would he lie? He has nothing to gain from it." Elena didn't loosen her grip on me but turned her head towards Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes searched Elena's for a minute before realisation overrode all denial.

"Oh." She whispered.

Elena nodded and started to shake. Why was my leaving causing so much of an effect on her? Stefan sighed and put his arm around her, she leaned into his embrace but didn't let go of my jacket. "Excuse me Elena, but would you mind taking your hand off my jacket?" I smirked at her and she let go. "Right, I will be on my way."

"Wait." I rolled my eyes and turned back to them again. Elena was standing now.

"Don't go. Please." Her eyes were begging, usually I would have caved in for her, anything for her. But not this time.

"Elena, it isn't going to work, I _have_ to go. Don't guilt trip me." I tried to sound as harsh as possible, better her hate me.

"_Please._" I could tell she was giving up, her last hopes going down the drain.

_It's better for the both of us,_ I thought in my head. But out loud "Don't pretend you care, we both know you don't really. Stop hurting yourself. It's not working."

"I DO care." She protested.

"Mmhmm. You keep believing that." I nodded my head at her.

"No, Damon just listen to me. I do care. We all care, tell us _why _your leaving, _please._" I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to figure out her angle. All I could see was pure innocence. All my mind could decide to do was flash back to when I found out it wasn't Elena I kissed.

* * *

><p>"<em>I know this is probably the last thing you wanna do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight." I walked up to Elena in the hospital corridor.<em>

"_Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed john." She frowned at me._

_Confusing over took my emotions and I took a little step back. "What, wher- when? What are you talking about? After I left?" I frowned and Elena's frown turned to confusion._

"_You were there?"_

"_Oh come on Elena, you know I was." She had to remember, what was she playing at? _

"_When were you at the house?" She asked, her eyes focused on me and she pressed her hand to her forehead._

So she is in denial then?_ That was the only thing that could register in my mind. "Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic feelings exposed. Come on we kissed Elena." _Admit it Elena, you can remember_, I thought and rolled my eyes._

"_Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." She sighed and moved to walk past me._

_I grabbed her hand and she tried to pull free, I tightened my grip. "Hey, if u wanna forget it happened, fine. But I can't." I stated, looking straight at her. She opened her mouth and..._

"_Elena." Jenna walked in on us. Again. I rolled my eyes and turned away. But I stayed to hear them talking. _

* * *

><p>That was when I realised that I actually kissed Katherine and not Elena. I rolled my eyes at everyone. "Nope." I smirked.<p>

"RIGHT." Elena and Bonnie jumped at the overhead speaker suddenly switching from soft music to a man. "OUR FIRST SINGER VOLUNTEERED FOR THE NIGHT. PLEASE GIVE A WARM WECOME FOR MISS SARAH COOPLING." Some girl from the grill stood shyly on the raised stage with the karaoke. She was wearing a baby yellow dress and was clutching the microphone tightly in her hands.

"Hi everyone. I'm going to be singing Change by Taylor Swift." Her soft voice spoke into the microphone. It amplified her voice around the grill, since she spoke at normal level it boomed out. She cringed as many people did. "Sorry." She whispered, that didn't amplify so much and everyone laughed at her. She smiled a little.

I turned back to Elena and the others as the intro music started. Clearing my throat to get their attention. They all looked towards me again, Elena was still shaking. Stefan tightened his arm and kissed the top of her head. I felt my eyes narrow. Wishing it was me with my arms around Elena. I shook the thought from my head.

I _had_ to leave, _now. _I stood and made my way towards the exit, I heard Stefan follow me as the door swung shut behind me. The music could still be heard when Stefan stepped out from the grill. I raised my eyebrows at Stefan. _What now?_ I thought.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you,__  
><em>_Somebody else gets what you wanted again.__  
><em>_You know it's all the same, another time and place,__  
><em>_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.__  
><em>_But I believe in whatever you do,__  
><em>_And I'll do anything to see it through._

"Good singer, isn't she?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Get to the point Stefan."

"You don't have to leave, you know." He stated.

_Because these things will change,__  
><em>_Can you feel it now?__  
><em>_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,__  
><em>_This revolution, the time will come.__  
><em>_For us to finally win,__  
><em>_And we'll sing hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah. _

"Careful Stefan, you're starting to sound like you actually want me around." I smirked. If only things could change for once in _my _favour.

_So we've been outnumbered,__  
>Raided and now cornered.<br>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair,  
>We're getting stronger now.<br>Find things they never found,  
>They might be bigger,<br>But we're faster and never scared,  
>You can walk away, say we don't need this.<br>But there's something in your eyes,  
>Says we can beat this.<em>

"I mean it Damon..." He paused, and I interrupted.

"Listen Stefan. I don't have _anything_ to keep me here.

_Because these things will change,__  
><em>_Can you feel it now?__  
><em>_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down,__  
><em>_This revolution, the time will come.__  
><em>_For us to finally win,__  
><em>_And we'll sing hallelujah, well sing hallelujah._

"I sure we can find something." He pointed out.

_Damn why was he so stubborn? _I shook my head at him. "Why do you so want to keep me here?"

"Because Elena doesn't want you to leave."

I frowned. "She has you. And we both know she isn't Katherine." He rolled his eyes at my statement. As if he guessed I was only saying it so he would let me leave in peace.

_Tonight we stand, get off our knees,__  
><em>_Fight for what we've worked for all these years.__  
><em>_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives,__  
><em>_But we'll stand up champions tonight._

"Damon please, we need you here. We need your help."

"Oh, do you now. It seemed that it was only last night when you and Elena were worrying about me going off the edge because Katherine _is _here. Now you want me here and asking for my help?" I scoffed at him.

He took a step forwards. "Careful now Stefan." I warned. "My patience isn't very good tonight."

He sighed, giving up. "Bye Damon."

I smirked. "C ya Steffie. Our paths might cross again in 50 years time or something. I hope you change Elena. It will be nice to see her again sometime in the future." He shrugged; I don't think he took my statement to heart. But it was true.

_It was the night things changed,__  
><em>_Can you see it now?__  
><em>_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down,__  
><em>_It's a revolution, throw your hands up.__  
><em>_Cause we never gave in,__  
><em>_And we sang hallelujah, we sang hallelujah.__  
><em>_Hallelujah__._

"Damon."

Stefan and I both looked up to where Elena was stood in the Grill entrance.

I sighed. "Bye Elena. I'm sorry." And with that, I left. The space I stood a second ago, now empty.

I don't know where I was heading. I don't know where I would end up at. I have no idea what my future is going to lead too. But hopefully, Elena and I would meet again. Even if I have to wait 100 years.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go first chapter up! I am working on the next one now. <strong>

**So the wait shouldn't be too long... :D **

**Remember, all those who are amazing enough to fav and alert, if you could review too, telling me why you liked it... it would make you more awesome than awesome. :D**

**REVIEW!**

**~~Nikki~~**


	3. Escaping Havoc

Chapter 2 – Escaping Havoc

**Well, here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Elena leaves in this one... And then were onto the main story... :P. Always good to know background!**

**fytvdok****:** I emailed you, but I thought you still deserved a message here... All reviewers deserve cookies in my opinion ;)

**TomTom1995:** Thxx for reviewing baby! :D Improving is my forte! ;P

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_Damon." _

_Stefan and I both looked up to where Elena was stood in the Grill entrance._

_I sighed. "Bye Elena. I'm sorry." And with that, I left. The space I stood a second ago, now empty._

_I don't know where I was heading. I don't know where I would end up at. I have no idea what my future is going to lead too. But hopefully, Elena and I would meet again. Even if I have to wait 100 years._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's P.O.V<strong>

_A week later_

_It's been a whole week since Damon left; it has passed so slowly, I hope it isn't always going to be like this. So much has happened, things we don't know if Damon could have prevented or not. But I can say, one thing for sure, we all miss him. Well, I'm not sure about the others, but I certainly do, it just seems so quiet without him being here, which is weird since so much has gone wrong this past week._

_I mean for one. Caroline is now a vampire, she was turned about a day after Damon left. She attacked a boy at the school carnival. Stefan is trying to help her by putting her on his diet; I don't really see how it will help though. I mean we have all seen how much weaker Stefan is than Damon. Actually I don't suppose that matters, since Damon isn't here anymore. _

_Then there's the fact that there is a newcomer to town. His name is Mason, he's Tyler's uncle from Florida. But Stefan and I can't help but think there is something different about him. And not many people come to town without an alternative reason. I mean even my father; 'Uncle John' didn't roll into town before just so he could meet up with his daughter, nope. In fact I don't think he even planned on telling me. If it wasn't for Damon, none of us would have made the connection. _

_Then there is Katherine. We know she is around, because, well we just do. But she hasn't really talked to any of us yet. Only Damon, kind of, she was pretending to be me, but still. She is just here, but we know she is here, lurking around in the shadows. I guess we will just have to see how everything turns out with her. Nothing I can do about it._

_And then there's Damon. Yes I know I mentioned him before. But I don't know why he left. I mean I have ideas, but nothing concrete. But I do know one thing as I said before, even with all that's going wrong, it seems so quiet here. I mean, it seems as the only person with a sense of humour has gone. I sound so mean saying that, don't I? And I suppose it's not anyone's fault, with everything that's happened it's no surprise everyone is down and upset. But it makes me think, I mean Damon never let the circumstances upset him, and if they did, it only lasted a few days before he was back on his feet annoying all of us again. It's like one of those sentences people use, you know: You don't know what you have until it's gone. _

I slammed my diary shut, chucking it across the room; it made a muffled thud as it the wall and fell face down on the floor. I put my head in my hands, grasping my hair, slightly pulling at the roots. Why was I thinking of Damon all of a sudden. I had managed a whole week without thinking why he had left us, and then as soon as I start to write in my diary, everything comes spilling out. I groaned in frustration feeling my breath on my hands.

"Elena? Is everything alright?" A soft voice drifted across the room. I slowly lifted my head from my hands turning it slightly too see Stefan climb into the room from my window. A worried look in his eyes, but he was smiling slightly. He bent over and picked my diary up, closing it and resting it on the edge of the bed. He sat down and patted the place next to him, I sighed and stood from my desk chair and made my way to the bed.

"Hey Stefan, I'm just peachy." I smiled a little at my sentence. I didn't mean to say it, too much writing about Damon in my diary. No more of that.

"Careful, your starting to sound like him." He teased. Easily picking up what, no _who_, I was thinking about.

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him, he put his arm around me and I nestled into the warm embrace. "I just miss him Stefan." I whispered.

He tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed. I pulled back a little to frown at him. He had a slight smile on his face as he looked down at me. "I know Elena. We all do." I nodded solemnly. "But" He paused "he isn't coming back, he said as much. So we need to get on with our lives. You might see him in the future."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at the point of that statement, I knew what he meant. If I turned into a vampire, then I was sure to see him one day. I still wasn't sure if I even _wanted _to turn. I mean yeah, I would get to be with Stefan for eternity. But I mean watching my family and friends slowly get older and die. I didn't really want to see Jer die. I shook the thought from my head. And if I did turn I would be stuck with Care forever. She is way to bubbly for me, especially on a long term basis.

Stefan frowned a little. Misinterpreting my shaking head, which was actually me trying to shake the mean thoughts from my head, not a refusal of turning. But that's what he took it as. "I mean, we don't have to do it now. We have a long time Elena." He pointed out. I smiled a little and nodded. Not really acknowledging what he was saying.

He squeezed my shoulders. "I have to go, Jenna's coming." He quickly kissed my lips and vanished. Only leaving the curtains slightly fluttering with the wind he had created.

The door opened and Jenna peeked her head in. "Hey Elena. I thought I heard voices. What you up too?" She asked as she pushed the door open further.

"Nope Aunt Jenna. I was just mumbling to myself, you know me." I smiled at her slightly.

Her eyes flickered to my diary sitting next to me on the bed and then back to me. Her eyes showed understanding, even though she knew nothing about what was going on, she knew that I was writing everything down. Keeping everything as a memory.

She entered the room and walked over to the bed, sitting down where Stefan was sitting moments ago. "Everything alright?"

She patted my hair down. "You know if there's anything you ever want to tell me. I'm always here."

I nodded leaning my head on her shoulder; she rested her arm around me. "You know, you would have made a good mother, Aunt Jenna." I pulled back to look at her.

She smiled slightly and stood back up. "Ahh, but I have you and Jer to look after." She started heading towards the door.

"Me and Jer and old enough to look after ourselves. It's not too late, you can still have kids." I stated.

She stopped in the doorway, turning back around. She smiled but her eyes held an unmistakeable longing. "Mmhmm, we'll see." She closed the door softly.

I looked down at my hands that were resting lightly in my lap. This was one of the reasons I had against turning. I didn't want to turn out like Aunt Jenna, even though she could still have kids, she felt like she couldn't because of us. But with becoming a vampire, meant giving up all dreams of children. I mean it's not like I wanted any at the moment, but I didn't want to hold that longing when I was older. I didn't want to be stuck with something that was unchangeable. With being a vampire came giving up all hopes of living a normal family life. '_Vampires can't procreate, but we love to try.' _Damon's voice drifted through my head from the trip to Georgia.

I sighed and stood up. I was supposed to be meeting Bonnie in the grill, and I was already running late. I quickly changed my top to a simple black tank top and slung on some grey skinny jeans. I tied up my lace up boots and combed through my hair. After I redid my make-up, I grabbed my phone and ran out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I collided with someone as I ran from the house. "Whoa sis. What's the rush?" Jer chuckled as he steadied me from falling over.

"Meeting Bonnie, running late." I shouted as I ran past him and jumped into my car.

He watched with a bewildered expression on his face as I started up the car, I waved at him and revved the car. He quickly moved out of the way, I smiled and drove down the road towards the grill.

I don't know why I was suddenly in so much of a rush. I just needed to get out of the house, escape my depressing thoughts. I pulled up at the grill, parking the car in the furthest parking space away from the entrance. Taking the time it took to walk to the building for composing myself. I took deep breaths and blinked couple of times, once I was sure I didn't look like a flustered loony I pushed open the door.

The grill was the same as it always was on a Sunday. Dark and quiet, music played from the speakers. Ric wasn't at the bar though, probably marking papers. We all had to hand homework in for Monday, so he was probably making sure he had space to mark those.

Bonnie wasn't seated in the normal place, under the speakers. I quickly realised that this was probably for the best, as bad memories were held there from last time we were here. I slowly made my way over to Bonnie who was chatting with Care, it seemed as though they were arguing about something.

"Hey Caroline." I muttered as I pulled out a seat. They both stopped their arguing to look at me as I sat down.

"Hey Lena!" She replied.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

"Much _much _better." She smiled nervously.

"Hmm. How so?" I frowned.

Bonnie scowled at Caroline and turned her head to me, explaining for Care. "She decided to go against Stefan. She isn't feeding on animals." She whispered, glaring at Caroline.

I raised an eyebrow. "Blood bags?" I asked, immediately understanding why she had done it. I was writing about it in my diary only a little while ago.

She nodded, smiling at my reaction. "Yeah, the council is still on high alert." She stated she looked down a little. "I should know."

I reached out a little to place my hand on hers. "Hey Care, don't worry about your mum."

She looked up a little, smiling genuinely. "Thanks Lena. At least I have you." I frowned a little at that, why wouldn't she have me?

Bonnie groaned. "Elena! It isn't right."

I turned to look at her. "What isn't right?"

"Feeding from humans." She replied, scowling a little at Care.

"She isn't though, it's from blood bags. She isn't hurting anyone Bon." I frowned, where was this coming from? I took Caroline's hand to comfort her, and me in a way. I hated arguments with Bonnie.

"It still isn't right." She complained.

"Listen Bon. Vampires are higher up on the food chain than us. It's actually in their nature to feed from humans. Stefan is just different, there's nothing wrong with that, just as there is nothing wrong with Caroline following her instincts. She is only using blood bags. I will say again, s_he isn't hurting anyone_."

Bonnie huffed and sank back in her chair. Still not accepting but realising she wouldn't win. I half smiled at her and turned to look at Care. "You okay?" At her nod I carried on "You keep doing what you think is best Care. We won't judge you."

"Speak for yourself." Bonnie muttered, at my stern look she held up her hands "fine, fine. Sorry Care."

Caroline smiled a little. "Thanks Bon. Friends?"

Bonnie smiled a little, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Friends." She confirmed.

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little. "Right, now that's cleared up." They both turned to look at me. I clapped my hands together "Girls, we need something to do."

We all smiled as it dawned on us. "Slumber Party" We all said at once.

"My house?" I asked.

They both nodded. "I will bring my nail kit!" Care exclaimed.

"I will bring ice-cream." Bonnie added.

"Great. Were all set." I stated smiling at my beaming friends. This sleepover should be able to get my mind of depressing matters.

At that moment the waiter walked over and took our orders. We all ordered coke, I asked for a cheeseburger with no pickles. Bonnie ordered the pie and Care soup. As we all waited we chatter aimlessly about tonight. When the food came, I finished mine in record time, realising I hadn't eaten anything since this morning and it was now 6.

I stood up, letting the chair slide back behind me. They were still eating "I will meet you girls at mine at 8pm sharp." I smiled and set off home. I needed to set up the house of tonight, after all it was already 6.

Once I arrived home I entered my house and ran upstairs, dragging two mattresses from the loft on my own. Damn it Stefan, where are you when I need you. I huffed as I set them down in my room, quickly setting up two extra beds. Smiling at the amazing job I did.

I set up the TV for DVD's and then quickly texted Stefan, telling him about tonight.

**Me: **_Hey Stefan, I'm having a slumber party tonight with the girls, so I will see you tomorrow? Xx _

I got a reply about 10 minutes later. It wasn't unusual for Stefan; he never kept his phone on him.

**Stefan: **_Okay. Be sure to tell them hi from me. This should be good for Caroline; did she tell you what happened? Xx_

I rolled my eyes as I read the message.

**Me: **_Yeah, she did. I'm not bothered, Bonnie is though. How you feeling about it? How comes you didn't tell me earlier. _I typed quickly back.

**Stefan**_**: **__Not sure how I think about it yet, I shall sleep on it. I didn't tell you because seemed a little upset, I didn't want to make you worse. You have a good night, be sure to call if anything goes wrong. I love you Xx_

**Me: **_Okay then and thxx. Sure will do. Luv u 2. Xx_

I set my phone down on the bedside table and ran down the stairs, collecting as many DVDs my arms could carry. I dumped them in a pile next to the TV and grabbed my phone again. I text Jenna, so she knew what was happening.

**Me: **_Slumber Party tonight with my gurlies. We all need it loads, if you don't want noise; stay at Ric's ;) xx _

Jenna had her phone on her at all times, so she replied straight away.

**Jenna: **_Thankz for the warning ;). Yeah, I will ring Jer and tell him 4 you, so u have the house to yourself tonight :P xx_

**Me: **_Thxx Love yaa... :D_

**Jenna: **_Yeah yeah. Love you 2... :P xx_

I laughed at the message. And I felt a smile over take my lips, the house to ourselves, I clapped my hands in happiness.

"Why so happy?" I jumped a little at Caroline who had appeared in front of me.

"What is it with vampires and not using doors?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. It's easier through the window." She replied sitting down next to me.

"Easier than walking through the front door?" I teased.

"Well, this way I can get directly to my destination." She smiled, but her eyes held a little worry. Why was she worried?

"You okay Care?" I nudged her.

"Yep. Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed, her eyes wiped clean of any unhappy emotion.

I shrugged. "Look we have the house to ourselves tonight. So we don't have to worry about creating unnecessary noise, which means... no bedtime" I laughed.

"Since when have we had a bedtime girl?" She chuckled and poked me.

I rubbed my arm. "Ouch Care, that's gonna bruise." I laughed.

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength yet." She smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Careful, the more you roll your eyes the more likely it is their gonna fall out." She teased.

"Who's eyes are gonna fall out?" Bonnie asked as she walked in through my bedroom door. "Heyy, the front door was open, so I walked in." She said softly.

"Mine apparently." I frowned a little "And its okay, I must have left it open when I rushed in earlier." I didn't remember leaving the door open, but I must have.

"Okay, I shut it on my way in. I also stuffed the ice-cream in the fridge. So it wouldn't melt." Bonnie smiled.

"Awesome, I hope you got a nice flavour." I smiled. "Oh and Jenna and Jer are not coming back tonight, we have the house to ourselves."

"Really? YES!" Bonnie cheered and jumped onto the bed with us.

I laughed a little. "Mmhmm."

"So, what we gonna do?" Care asked, while sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Go downstairs and do our nails?" I replied.

"Okay. And once our nails are dry we can watch a movie!" Caroline announced. Bonnie and I nodded enthusiastically.

"What movie are we watching?" Bonnie asked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Hmm. Well, I say a chick flick." I stated.

"I agree. We need something to get in touch with our feminine side after all that's happened." Caroline added.

"Well, I have 13 going on 30, titanic, the notebook, my sister's keeper, mean girls" I was counting on my fingers, but I stopped at mean girls and look at Bonnie and Caroline.

"Mean girls." We all chorused and started laughing.

We walked into the kitchen, and Caroline gasped. "In all the excitement, I left the nail kit upstairs. Two seconds." She smiled and vanished.

I turned to Bonnie once she was gone. "How are you feeling?" I whispered almost inaudibly. I tapped my ear and then pointed upstairs.

She nodded and replied in the same tone. "I'm fine now thanks Lena. I mean I am still a little against what Care is doing, but it's probably better for her in the long run. We have seen firsthand what happened to Stefan." I nodded and pulled her in for a hug; she wrapped her arms around me and hugged back. I was trying to keep my mind off when Stefan lost control that one time. How he nearly ruined everything.

This was how we were when Caroline walked back in. "I am not gonna ask." She held her hands up and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed the nail kit.

"I want...hmm." I tapped my finger against my chin as I was looking through the colours. "Blue and black." I chose.

Caroline laughed. "Good choice, they match. Your two favourite colours, I should have guessed." I beamed at her. It was true, blue and black had always been my two favourite colours. Caroline then turned to Bonnie, "Your turn."

Bonnie wondered over and looked at the colours. "Orange and..." She frowned a little. I laughed at her, and she pouted at me. "Yellow." She stated and smiled at us, pleased with herself.

"Awesome. Different choice to usual Bon. I am having pink and purple as usual." Care laughed and started taking out the colours.

Bonnie went first, and we chatted about the movie we were going to watch later on. I couldn't help but observe that Caroline seemed to be a little nervous about something. Once Bonnie's nails were done, she sat up and held them in front of her. Smiling slightly, the little finger on her left hand was orange and the one next to it yellow and so on. She started to blow on them as Caroline motioned for me to sit down in the chair next to them.

I sat down and held my nails out to her. She took the blue nail varnish and was just about to start when I pulled my hands back. She looked up and frowned, I laughed at her expression. "I have a better idea. Can we mix the two colours together? I fancy dark blue."

She smiled "Yep. Course we can." She looked to her nail kit and grabbed an empty nail varnish pot. She poured half of the blue and half of the black into it. The screwed the top on tightly and shook the bottle. I watched as the two colours formed a dark, almost mysterious blue. Caroline tilted it up towards the light, and the few glittery specs that were in it from the black, sparkled in the light. I automatically loved it, I smiled at Care. She held her hand out and I gave her my hands again. She started on my left hand and did every nail with precise care. As she was working we were all humming our childhood nursery rhymes. Bonnie giggled every time she remembered a different one.

Once Caroline was done I stood up and switched places with her. We waited 5 minutes for my nails to dry before I picked up her choice of colours and started on her hands. "Just like old times." Caroline pointed out. I hmm'ed and concentrated on her nails, the repetitive motion of painting nails relaxing me with each stroke. Once I was done she pulled her nails back, looking at each nail carefully. I laughed at her as she scowled. "You always were the best at painting nails." She complained.

"Plenty of practice torturing Jer when he was little." I stated.

"You painted Jeremy's nails?" Bonnie giggled at being told this information.

"Yep, he was always complaining though. But he did as his older sister said and stayed put." I laughed at the memories.

Caroline laughed too. Bonnie just raised her eyebrows. "Using your power to the extreme there Lena." She pointed out.

I laughed and raised an eyebrow at her. "What good is it being the older one, if you can't have fun with it?" I asked, tilting my head.

Her composure broke, and she started laughing. Soon all 3 of us were laughing our heads off imagining Jeremy with painted nails and a pained look on his face as I kicked him out the house to show his friends.

When we were all finished laughing I managed to speak, a little breathless. "You all go make your selves comfy in the lounge. Now we have the house we may as well use the lounge to watch the DVD. I am going to get the DVD from my room and switch the TV off up there." I stood up still a little breathless.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat. I looked curiously at her, "I will come with you." She stated.

I frowned. "No, you don't need to come upstairs with me Care. I think I can manage the stairs on my own." I teased.

She didn't look any better though. "Please let me come with you." She asked.

Bonnie looked confused. "Care, what's got into you?"

Caroline's head flung around, to stare at Bonnie. "Nothing, nothing. I just want to go with you." she smiled.

"It's okay Care. You don't need to come with me. Stay with Bonnie, don't leave her on her own." I stated and left before she could beg me anymore. Frowning as I made my way up the stairs, why was she so worried all of a sudden?

I entered my bedroom, switching the light on. I frowned at the window, I was sure I closed it after Caroline entered. But it was wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind. I banged it shut, careful to avoid my newly painted nails. I wrapped my arms around my body at my now cold room I shivered a little. I turned the TV off and grabbed the DVD from the floor. It was pretty easy to see as my earlier neat pile was scattered all over. We must off knocked it when we were here earlier.

I was heading towards my door when the air shifted behind me. "You know for dating a vampire, you're not very smart." I froze at the voice, it sounded exactly like mine, it couldn't be. I slowly turned around; my heart beating so fast it was practically jumping into my throat. I could feel the pounding in my ears. Once I was facing the right way I raised my head a little, quickly catching my breath at the person standing before me. _Katherine._

"Hello Elena. It's _so_ nice to meet you at last." She purred, a smirk dancing on her lips. I blinked a little, what is she doing here? "I know you can talk. I heard you laughing your head of downstairs. Oh so nice of our little Caroline to offer to come upstairs with you wasn't it?"

I shook my head at her. She was working with Caroline; Care would never do that, unless she was blackmailed. I took a deep breath as I looked straight at my real life mirror image. "How is it possible?" I breathed.

She smirked and started to circle me, her finger trailing over my shoulder as she circled. I stood where I was, not watching her just staring to where she was standing a second ago. I took the moment when she was behind me to try and compose myself, to no avail. How is it possible to compose yourself when your vampire mirror image appears in your bedroom, the same exact one who toyed and turned your boyfriend and his brother?

"I don't know. Interesting though isn't it?" She muttered and she came to a stop in front of me again. I stubbornly shook my head and took a step back. Heading towards the door, keeping my hands out behind me but my eyes on Katherine to make sure she didn't move. I was feeling around for the doorknob when my hand came across another hand. Realising too late that Katherine was no longer in my line of sight, I slowly turned my head sideward's to see Katherine standing there, with her hand on the doorknob blocking me from leaving. Her lips were pulled up in a rather evil looking smile.

I stumbled back a step and opened my mouth, screaming at the top of my lungs. "BONNIE! CAROLINE!" Just as I was about to shout again, a hand came down over my mouth cutting of my speech.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs coming to a halt outside my door. "Elena! Are you okay?" The door knob moved but Katherine kept her foot against the door, so it wouldn't open. "What's happening Elena? How come I can't get in?" Bonnie called, her voice rising slightly in panic.

Katherine whispered to me "Tell her everything is fine." I shook my head, trying to step on her foot so I could get Bonnie to call Stefan. She blocked my own foot from hitting hers and tightened her grip on me, making me whimper a little, but not enough that Bonnie could hear it.

"Everything is fine Bon. I'm sorry, go back and wait in the lounge I will be down in a minute." I blinked at Katherine's perfect imitation of me.

"Okay Elena. Are you sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked, I shook my head, but of course she couldn't see that.

"Yep, sorry, a spider fell on me. You know how those things scare me." Katherine replied for me, how did she know I was afraid of spiders?

Bonnie laughed, I could tell she was relaxing, where is Caroline? I struggled a little, trying in vain to escape. Katherine just tightened her grip even more and shot me a stern look. "Keep trying and I will kill your dear little friend Bonnie here." She whispered, my attempts quickly died down at the thought of Bonnie dying. I stopped struggling and just settled for glaring at Katherine instead.

She smirked "good girl." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Bonnie walked away, I could hear her footsteps fading as she left to go back to Caroline. Katherine let me go, and I jumped back several steps so I was out of her arms reach. Not that would stop her, but it made me feel a little safer. "What do you want?" I whispered.

"Hmm. Now let me think about that. I know what I want" She licked her lips and smiled hungrily at me, I stepped back again. She smirked "but I can't do that, can I? As Stefan would hate me."

I couldn't help it, later I would blame it on my fear "He already hates you." I spat.

She growled and pinned me to the wall, I gasped in surprise. She pinned my arms above my head and lowered her head to my neck. "Don't test me Elena. I'm not sure how far my restraint goes." I shuddered at her sentence, satisfied she stepped back, giving me breathing space.

She smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly. "To answer your statement, no he doesn't hate me. He is in denial that he actually ever loved me because of the compulsion I used when he was human. If I can make him see that he actually loved me, and still does then we can be together."

"So that's it then." I tilted my head "You want Stefan back?"

She laughed. "No not just that. But that's on the top of my list, yes." At my frown she continued "And the only stopping me from getting him is _you. _But I can't kill you, as that would make him hate me as I said before."

"How am I stopping you?" I asked, once again stepping towards the door.

"Because for some reason he is delusional. He thinks he loves you, when really all he is doing is replacing me for you because you look like me."

I shook my head at her sentence; it's not true Stefan loves me, for me. "That's not true." I stated.

"Oh, but it is my dear Elena. But it doesn't matter to me. Believe what you want to believe." She smiled secretively. "You know you can stop trying to get to the door. You won't make it." She pointed out.

I froze, my muscles locking. "Good girl. Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you, y_et. _All you have to do is tell Stefan you don't love him and that you have to split. And then he will be so heartbroken he will welcome my open arms to comfort him." She laughed.

I shook my head. I'm not doing that, I love Stefan there was no way I was leaving him so he could go to Katherine. "There is no choice in this Elena. You have to do it, or I going to kill every single person you love in front of you and then turn you so you wonder the earth alone forever." My breath hitched in my throat, my heart thumping and my pulse quickening.

She smirked "That's what I thought." Then she vanished, the window open once more. Cool air whooshed in, clearing my head so I could think clearly. It looked as though I had no choice, otherwise my whole family would die. But I didn't want to see Stefan's face when I told him it was over, it would break me inside, and to see his face every day. Or too see him with Katherine. _What can I do? _

My thoughts flashed to Damon, if he could do it, why couldn't I? I can't stay here if Stefan was going to be with Katherine. I had to leave; maybe I could have a fresh start. No vampires and no supernatural entities. I could live my life, marry and have children, something that had never really seemed possible for me before.

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. The mirror girl looked back at me with worry in her eyes and panic visible on her face. I took a few deep breaths, calming the panic, burying it. Once I was sure it was gone, I smiled. It was totally fake, but it looked kind of real. I squinted at the girl in the mirror. You couldn't tell anything was wrong unless you looked closely. With that I set off to join Bonnie and Caroline for the rest of the sleepover, may be my last one for a long time, so I should enjoy myself.

I padded down the stairs with the fake smile on my face. "Hey Lena!" Bonnie exclaimed as she saw see me.

I waved. "Hey Bon. Here." I passed the movie to her, smiling as I caught eyes with Caroline. I frowned a little at her, remembering she knew about Katherine. She looked down and I looked away, blinking back the few tears that were threatening to surface. Once I knew they were hidden I smiled and jumped on the couch. Trying hard to ignore the aching feeling inside the pit of my stomach. I had to leave all of this behind, so much for wanting to be with my family as an excuse for not turning. Now I am leaving, for everyone including mine's safety.

I sank back into the sofa as Bonnie turned the lights off. I watched the pictures moving around on the screen, not hearing the words. My mind revolving around what I am going to have to do tomorrow. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to tell him. Everything was falling apart. My vision started to get blurry, my mind foggy. I let my eyes slip close and my body slump and I welcomed sleep, where I didn't have to think.

I woke up on the sofa. Caroline and Bonnie were lying asleep on the floor. I smiled my mind hazy as I rested in the bliss before my mind started to clear up. My memories of the previous day came flooding back and I let a single tear slip on what I was going to do today. I climbed off the sofa and stepped over Caroline and moved around Bonnie's head.

I crept up the stairs, quickly opening my wardrobe and grabbing my case. I chucked it onto the bed; I then quickly got changed and emptied all my draws and wardrobe. I ran over to my dressing table and quickly applied my make-up and stuffed it into my handbag. I grabbed my purse, making sure I had my card and excess money. I then tied my hair up into a ponytail and packed my brush. I zipped up my case and turned around. And I collided with Caroline.

I jumped in surprise. "You have been spending too much time around other vampires." I stated, as I tried to move around her.

"Elena." She warned, "You climbed over me, you didn't think I couldn't smell you? You woke me up."

I shrugged as if it was nothing "so? Who cares? It wasn't like I was sneaking around." I lied.

"So if you're not sneaking around. Where are you going?" She nodded at my case.

"Away. I need a break." I stated as I tried again to move past her.

"Really?" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the wardrobe. "When people go away they don't bring _everything _with them." She gestured at the now empty cupboard. She then yanked open all my draws, upon seeing them empty she threw her hands up in the air. "Your leaving and not coming back aren't you?" I stayed silent. She turned around to face me, a questioning look in her eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Why? Lena, why?" She muttered.

"Because, for one Caroline, you were working with Katherine. You knew she was here to take Stefan back. I cannot sit back and watch that happen and we both know I can't stop her. And two, it isn't safe when I'm around for _anyone." _

She looked down "I'm sorry about Katherine, she threatened me Lena." She looked up the fire back in her eyes and tilted her head. "How isn't it safe? I mean Bonnie is a witch, your _boyfriend and_ I are vampires. Your aunt's boyfriend is a vampire hunter. Tell me Lena, how are you putting us in danger?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "Look Caroline. If it wasn't for me, my parents wouldn't be dead. So none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be a vampire, I wouldn't have found out I'm adopted. Stefan and I would have never met and the town would be clear of vampires as Damon came back to fulfil his promise to Stefan about making his life a misery. The tomb and me were extra's that happened. And on top of that, if it wasn't for me, Isobel would have never come back, she wouldn't have cared. And now Katherine is back, and it's because she wants Stefan." I paused and took a breath calming myself "and the only reason she wants Stefan back is because she's seen he is happy with someone else. So you see, if I leave then Katherine can have Stefan, you won't be blackmailed anymore and no-one else can come to Mystic Falls threatening you all, because so far _every single one_ has been _my_ fault in some form or another." I stopped.

Caroline frowned processing everything I said. "So that's it then. You're leaving?" I nodded and she shook her head. "First Damon and now you I wonder who is going to be next." She said to herself.

"It has nothing to do with Damon." I replied.

She held her hands up "I know I know. It's true though. It's all happening in a week. Katherine appears, Damon leaves and then you leave." She sighed.

"I need to go." I stated.

"I know. But can you please tell Stefan first?" She pulled me in for a hug and stiffly repeated the action, hugging her back.

"I was planning on it. He deserves to know why I am leaving."

"Please don't give him the same speech you gave me. It hurts thinking about the truth of it. Even if you weren't the reason for everything." She stated.

I sighed and nodded a little. "Okay. I will tell him to ask you." I smiled a little.

"Okay then Lena. I will tell him why. I do owe you after I went behind your back with Katherine. You just go and say goodbye." She pulled me in for another hug.

"I can't face anyone else." I whispered into her shoulder.

"I will tell Bonnie and anyone else who knows the truth why you are actually leaving. There isn't much I can tell Jenna though."

I sniffled "Don't tell her anything, she is so happy at the moment."

"We won't, don't worry."

I stood back and straightened up. Glad I hadn't cried. I rolled my shoulders back and cracked my neck. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Lena. Don't forget you always have a home here in Mystic Falls." She whispered.

I smiled and hugged her quickly one more time before leaving her standing in my bedroom. I tiptoed down the stairs, grateful that Bonnie was still asleep. I headed for the front door, quietly opening it and shutting it. I opened my boot and slung my case in. I then climbed into my car and drove towards the boarding house. Tears flowing at a steady pace as I thought through what I was going to say, and break his heart as well as mine even more. The start of new beginnings.

I pulled up at the boarding house, tears still freely flowing. I opened the car door, deciding the quicker I do this, the sooner I can be on the road and Katherine can get to Stefan. I don't know why I was giving him up so easily, I love Stefan more than anything.

Maybe that's it. Maybe when you love someone so much you can't keep them, maybe it's against the universe's rules for true loves to be together. All the maybes flew around my head as I headed for the door.

"Elena." Stefan opened the door with a happy expression, upon seeing the tears in my eyes and my gasps, the smile quickly turned into a frown, worry filled his eyes. "Elena? What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" He pulled me in for a hug and I stiffened, trying not to relax into his embrace. He kept firing questions at me and I just sobbed through every single one.

"Elena! Answer me." He commanded as he pulled back to look at me.

"I can't do this." I muttered shaking my head.

"Wha-What are you talking about Elena? What cant you do?" He asked, he tried to pull me towards the parlour, but I kept my ground, he didn't often use his vampire strength with me and he didn't this time. I stayed where I was. I shook any denial from my head, I had to do this. For everyone's safety.

"I said I can't do this. Us, we, whatever couples are called. We can't stay together." My breath caught in my throat, I gasped a little at his expression which was slowly losing its composure as what I said registered with him.

"What do you mean?" He whispered.

"I mean, I'm leaving. When I say I'm leaving, I mean I'm _leaving _Mystic Falls altogether." I stated. Trying to be strong when really inside I was breaking more and more. My heart falling into little pieces.

"Why are you leaving? Have I done something?" He blamed himself.

"No, Stefan. It's not you, it's me. I just can't stay here." I replied.

"I will come with you." He stated.

I gasped and shook my head. I couldn't tell him the truth. "I am going on my own. I need a fresh start. Away from everything supernatural." I lied. Well it was partially truth.

He gasped. "No."

"I'm sorry." I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Please don't go Elena." He begged, I wrenched my hand from his grasp.

"I have to." I muttered.

"No you don't." He sounded so broken; I turned around slowly, watching the tears slowly slip down his face.

"Oh, I do Stefan. I do, I really am sorry." I broke down, my voice hitched and I flung myself into his arms. He rubbed my back slowly and I clung on. He wasn't going to let me leave, and I couldn't while he was begging. "I'm so sorry." I reached my hand into my jacket, finding the vervain syringe I always kept there for emergencies. I stabbed it into his side and he gasped, slowly falling to the ground. He lay there his eyes open and I stood above him. My tears falling onto his face as I leant down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ask Caroline." I told him before he fell into blackness.

I stood up and wiped my tears off my face. Katherine entered the boarding house, a satisfied smirk on her face. I brushed past her. "Look after him." I commanded.

She grabbed my arm as I passed. "Listen. Thank you, I really do love him."

I scoffed and wrenched my arm back. "I don't care. Just make sure he isn't broken for long." I hissed and slammed the door shut behind me. Leaving a shocked Katherine standing there.

I settled myself back into my car. Grasping the steering wheel tightly in my hands until my knuckles turned white. Tears flowing and soaking my face. I took a few deep breaths, pushing the feeling of loss back down. I blinked away the tears and started the car.

I drove away from Mystic Falls. Leaving everything and everyone I ever knew behind. My life stretched in front of me, I had no idea where to go or what to do. I pressed my foot down on the pedal, the dial on the speed meter going up. I zoomed away from Mystic Falls trying to forget about the loss and focus on the future. I focused on the positives instead of the negatives. Something I knew how to do well. As I drove a single thought drifted through my head. You never know, I might bump into Damon in a few years.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, I promised a new chapter soon and here it is. Hope you enjoyed. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes. I didn't have time to check as I have no time. If you spot any major ones please tell<strong>

**me and I will correct them soon.**

**REVIEW!  
>~~Nikki~~<strong>


	4. Shock Comes First

Chapter 3 – Shock comes first

**Hello again ;) Sorry for this long authors note before the chapter, but READ IT! **

**I know, don't kill me, I was supposed to update yesterday, but I hadn't updated my other fanfic Escaping Fate, as I had accidently skipped a day with updating.**

**But on a good note, I have officially disowned my father for the time being. He really pisses me off, so I am not talking to him or seeing him for a LONG time. So I don't have to see him, which means more updating time ;).**

**Did you know that last chapter was 17 pages. The longest I have ever written :P.**

**Thanks you all who reviewed, you are all amazing :P:**

fytvdok: **Thanks for ur review, I know Kat's a bitch, but it all ends up awesomely as we get Damon and Elena together, eventually.**

EmberAurouraBlack: **Mmhmm. Yeah, poor Stefan and Elena... but soon we get Damon and Elena... well they will meet up. ;)**

Y0uNMcK33: **:O, Elena never wollows in pity ;). Nah don't worry, lol.**

**Thanks 2 ma bf to reviewing too, I say everyone go read his story it's a walking dead/vampire diaries crossover... **(TomTom1995) **– He reviews all ma chapters, you will find him there.**

**REMEMBER I SAID THAT ALTHOUGH ELENA AND DAMON MEET UP, THEY WON'T BE GETTING TOGETHER STRAIGHT AWAY. THIS IS A SLOW PACED STORY, AND THINGS ARE NEVER SIMPLE... ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO OUR FAVOURITE VAMPIRE. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D **

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>:_

_I settled myself back into my car. Grasping the steering wheel tightly in my hands until my knuckles turned white. Tears flowing and soaking my face. I took a few deep breaths, pushing the feeling of loss back down. I blinked away the tears and started the car._

_I drove away from Mystic Falls. Leaving everything and everyone I ever knew behind. My life stretched in front of me, I had no idea where to go or what to do. I pressed my foot down on the pedal, the dial on the speed meter going up. I zoomed away from Mystic Falls trying to forget about the loss and focus on the future. I focused on the positives instead of the negatives. Something I knew how to do well. As I drove a single thought drifted through my head. You never know, I might bump into Damon in a few years. _

* * *

><p><span>5 YEARS LATER<span>

**Elena's POV**

Life changes, we all know it does, but most of us refuse to accept this fact until it actually affects us. People fall in love and then out of love. Most people when in a stable relationship think 'this is the one' but it never is, something goes wrong and you fall apart. People wonder into our lives, and then they wonder out again. Sometimes you're the one who leaves. If people ask you why you did it, you can never justify your actions with a reasonable answer, just that it seemed right at the time.

Arms slid around my waist and lips rested themselves against the curve of my shoulder. "You're moping again." The voice came from behind me as he mumbled against my shoulder.

"No I'm not. I'm merely contemplating." I replied, resting my head back against his chest so I could tilt my head up.

His eyes twinkled as he looked down at me "Okay, what were you _contemplating?_" He stressed the word out and pulled his lips up into a half smile.

"Love" I stated, smirking a little at him.

"Thought so, see? Moping." He chuckled and squeezed his arms tighter stopping my hands from working on my hair.

I swatted his arms away. "Yeah yeah. Move you; I need to do my hair. I'm late." He released me, stepping back with a pout on his face but his eyes were dancing with mischief.

"What happened to my fun Lena? When you think about where you used to live you go all depressing." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him "Fun Elena will never be around again if you make me late." I warned.

He pulled me closer, so my body was pressed up against his. He titled my head up and placed his lips on mine. I instantly opened my mouth granting him access. He smiled against the kiss, and I bit down on his lip. "Ow." He muttered as he pulled away comically rubbing his lip.

I smirked at him "That's what you get for trying to make me late." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran out the room.

"I'll get you back tonight." He called as I shut the front door. I laughed started up the car. I needed to call in at the office so I could get what I was supposed to be writing about today and attend a news meeting. My computer had broken so I couldn't receive any emails, so I had to actually go to work for my topics.

I wrote for the local newspaper. When I first arrived in this town I started at college, then I went to uni and decided that writing was my strong point, so I took up a career in it, writing for the paper.

It was fun and it had its perks. I could interview people if I needed too for my article, with that came sneaking around people's houses and finding out about them. Then there was the bonus of being in contact with the news team. So I could keep track of things.

Yes, I know I left Mystic Falls to get away from anything supernatural, but I still knew they existed, and I felt as though I had to do something from going mad worrying about people in the world. So being in contact with the news people helped me keep track of goings on around the town, so I knew if they were any "mysterious animal attacks".

There haven't been many, I originally settled in this town because there had been a string of animal attacks. I don't know why I decided to settle here, there wasn't much I could do against a vampire. The "animal attacks" had been separate and only one now and then, which means the vampire had just been travelling through.

At first I didn't fit in here, now knowing anyone, starting a new college, but then I met Jason and this town started to become home. I still missed everyone back home, most of the time actually, but I was a new person. Well, kind of. I wasn't who I was who I left. Jason helped me overcome my loss over _everything_, and I am now back to how I used to be before my parents died.

I drove to the office building and made it in time for the meeting. I rushed through the entrance smiling at the receptionist. I opened the door to the meeting, just as it was about to start. "Sorry." I whispered, they nodded and I went to sit next to Sarah.

"Good morning." She smiled as I plonked into the seat next to her, I turned to look at her, instantly noticing she seemed a little pale, my eyes quickly scanned over her looking for anything physically wrong.

"Yeah, morning." I replied absently, my eyes were drawn to her neck. She was wearing a scarf, that wasn't like her. I know the weather was starting to cool down now, but Sarah _never _wore scarves, she complained they itched. I frowned at her "change of heart?" I pointed at the scarf. I needed some reassurance that it wasn't actually what I thought it was. The loss of her normal colouring and the scarf was causing alarm bells to ring through my head.

"It was cold this morning and I just thought-"She trailed off and shrugged, smiling a little.

I narrowed my eyes, but kept my calm. I was practically kicking myself for not noticing something sooner; I hadn't been around her for at least a week, who knew how long it had been going on. Well if it was what I thought it was, then that meant trouble.

I leaned forward to examine it "It's a nice scarf." I looked up and smiled at her.

She blushed and smiled back "Yeah, thank you, it's new."

"It would be." I muttered under my breath before I could stop myself, I could tell she didn't hear me because confusion flew across her face.

"Sorry? What did you say?" She asked.

I sat back in my seat casually "I said, do you mind taking it off? I want to have a closer look." I smiled innocently at her.

A flustered look dawned on her face. "No, I-I, It's cold in here don't you think?" She nervously fiddled with the end on the tassels on the scarf.

I titled my head "Is it? I was under the impression they had the heaters on." I smirked "_please." _I added looking up from under my eye lashes; she usually couldn't resist me when I did that.

"Err, no. I'm sorry. How about we listen to the meeting, we're missing everything." She purposely turned away from me.

I frowned, if I couldn't break whatever she was under, then it was supernatural, which mean problems, especially because Sarah was Jason's sister and I didn't want Jason involved. I sighed loud enough for Sarah's eyes to flicker to me and back to the front. I didn't want this to happen; I put my head into my hands and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breaths before looking back up, focusing on the front of the room.

For the rest of the meeting I automatically made notes of what the people at the front were saying while I was trying to come up with ways to get that scarf of Sarah. I wanted to confirm my suspicions before I did anything. Not that I could actually do anything _myself_. And any hope from back home was hopeless, since when I moved I changed my phone. I silently groaned, this was not happening.

If Sarah was compelled into not saying anything then there was a good chance that this vampire was her boyfriend and he was using her for blood. I shuddered a little at that. Otherwise he could have just compelled her to forget everything or killed her like all the others have done so far, wouldn't he? I was sure it was a he because if it was a woman she would bite a guy. I shuddered again, I was looking too much into this. All I needed to do was to get that scarf _off _Sarah for now. Or find the vampire that was doing it, _then what?_

Once the meeting was over, Sarah quickly stood up and it looked as though she was going to make a run for it. She weaved through the people, not very sure of her footing as she was in a rush. I followed at a steady pace, apologising to the people who were glaring after Sarah. Once out of the crowd Sarah sped up her pace so I stepped up mine, I quickly reached her. She looked at me, worry displayed in her eyes.

I sighed and tried a different tactic, gossip. It always worked with Sarah "So I realised during that meeting that we haven't spoken for a week. A _whole _week, can you believe that? No? Neither can I" I gushed as quickly as possible, smiling as I realised Sarah was relaxing, it was working. I nudged her "Any new guys in your life? It's been a week since the last one." I lifted my eyebrows.

She blushed "Ermm, yeah, there is this one guy." She smiled and shook her head as if clearing dodgy thoughts.

"Sooo... name?" I widened my eyes and looked curiously at her.

"It's, well actually, you will have to meet him first. I need a friend's opinion." She laughed, back to her normal self now.

I frowned, but let the sentence pass. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet him, but Sarah carried on, obviously not taking no for an answer. "In fact, I'm forcing Jason to meet him tonight. Why don't you come too? We can introduce you as a couple."

I raised my eyebrows. "It's only been a week." I pointed out.

"I know. But it seems like we have been together for years. I know this guy, well, were going to be together for a long time." She carried on speaking but I zoned out, it was obvious she had been compelled. I sighed, I knew my non supernatural life couldn't remain vampire free for very long. Looks like 5 years was all I got, well I am a changed person now, maybe I could deal with it in a more mature way instead of running away again.

She waved her fingers in front of my face, I looked back at her. "Ermm. What?" I smiled sheepishly, being caught not paying attention, oops.

She smiled at me. "Trust you to zone out just when I say the most important thing." She laughed.

I raised an eyebrow "And that was?"

"You and Jason, tonight at the only bar we have in town. 7.30 sharp. Got it." She spoke in small sentences so I understood and she pointed her finger at me.

"Yep, I get it loud and clear." I stated.

She laughed again, she was really happy today after her panic attack. "You will love him, he's so charming." Her eyes went dreamy as she thought about her "boyfriend".

I rolled my eyes. "Wonder how long this one will last." I smirked.

"Oii." She pushed me and I lost my balance a little. I quickly regained it, holding my arms out to steady myself. When I looked at her again she was laughing her head off. "Hah, your face..." She couldn't complete her sentence as she carried on giggling.

I frowned at her "Heyy, I was only joking..." She called out as I walked off.

I turned back around and walked backwards a little. I had perfected this a while back, something I could pride myself on. "I know..." I stuck my tongue out at her "8.30 tonight at the bar. See you there." I waved and picked up my pace to my car. She coughed; I slowly turned back around smiling sheepishly, immediately caught in my act of not meeting him. She raised an eyebrow "7.30. Sorry..." I winked and ran. Hearing her laughing behind me as I ran back to my car.

I slipped in behind the wheel, tightly grasping the steering wheel. I really didn't want to meet a vampire, if it even was a vampire. Either way that was not on my agenda for tonight. I rolled my eyes at the irony; the supernatural seemed to follow me wherever I go. Well, protecting my friend was all I could do against this vampire, so that is what I will do. Maybe I could slip her some vervain. I had plenty; I had been using Amazon for the past 5 years to order vervain for me and Jason. Of course Jason didn't know, I slipped it to him in his drinks and meals. It was for the best, keeps us protected. I didn't want to keep my necklace so keeping protected through actually having it in my system was the only way I could think off.

I drove home, thinking about tonight and the dangers this could bring. Worry was sprouting up in me, something I hadn't felt in years. I thought I would be over it, but this brought back memories I wasn't completely ready to deal with yet. When I arrived back home, I quickly ran to the house and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Jason?" I called.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, smiling "Heyy Lena."

I tried to smile back, my stomach clenched and I bent over tears filling my eyes, seeing Jason at the top of the stairs and knowing none of my family were here, no-one knew where I was. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, but with this evening looming, for some reason I was suddenly missing home; Jeremy's reassuring smiles, Bonnie's hugs and Caroline's chirpiness.

I felt myself chocking up a little; I hadn't been like this is years. But I missed Jenna and Ric. I missed Stefan's safeness and even though Damon hadn't been around for the last week I was in Mystic Falls, I missed his humour and ability to turn everything into fun. I had never found anyone like that again; I was beginning to think he was the only one.

His smile turned into a frown, worry filling his eyes. "What's the matter?" He ran down the last few steps and pulled me in for a hug.

I gasped and hugged tightly back, I let a few tears spill over as my guards broke. Knowing this was the person who would hug me like this now I didn't have any family. But inside I ached for some familiarity, for stronger arms hugging me, for the scent of Caroline's favourite perfume. I was thrown back into a 17 year olds body, and I felt homesick.

I had been with Jason for 5 years, but he had never seen how I could be; he didn't know about my family, he didn't know really anything about me as I had started over. He rubbed my back while asking why I was crying, but his voice was muffled and faded as I wasn't in reality.

Then everything came rushing back at once. The questions Jason was asking me, my new house and new town, that I had a real job. I wasn't 17 I was 22. I had started a new life because Katherine had threatened me and my family's life. By now she would be happy with Stefanand everyone should have moved on as they did in Mystic Falls. Damon and I would be a distant memory to most people there by now. Only those close to us would remember us. And I didn't know why I was even including Damon in my thoughts. I pulled from Jason's hug and wiped my eyes. "Sorry." I whispered.

He nodded understanding I didn't want to talk about it. I put on a weak smile for him and he smiled back. I shook myself of negative thoughts and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Then I spoke, lightening up the mood instantly "Do I have permission to kill your sister?"

He raised an eyebrow at what I had so smoothly chosen to change the conversation and chuckled, but he went with it. "What has she done now?"

"She has invited us both to meet her boyfriend at 7.30 - sharp may I add – tonight." I pouted.

"What?" He frowned.

"Yeah, she's ruined our evening in." I sighed.

He grinned at my depressed face "Well we will make sure she knows in front of her boyfriend tonight then, wont we?"

"But-" I started but he held his finger up to my lips.

He chuckled "wont we?"

I sighed, resigned, "Fine." I muttered.

He smiled and pulled my head up so he could kiss me. His lips pressing against mine, his lips and the way he acted reminded me so much of Stefan, he was just more playful. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back. "Not now."

I looked down and pouted, "Come on, its 7 already and we haven't got changed." He stated and started pulling me to our bedroom.

"I need a shower." I leapt out of his arms "Want to join?" I playfully hoped forwards a step.

He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "You know what would happen if I did, and we would be late."

"Who cares about being late?" I smirked.

"Me and Sarah and most probably her boyfriend." I rolled my eyes but went into the bathroom on my own. As I shut the bathroom door, I heard him speak "you didn't want to be late this morning. Look how it feels when the roles are reversed." He chuckled and I chucked a shampoo bottle at the door.

After a quick shower and towel dry. I wondered into the room with a towel wrapped around me. Jason was already dressed and was trying to choose aftershave. I ran up to him and slid my arms around his waist.

He turned around, looking shocked that I was still in a towel. "Come on you. Hurry up we have 15 minutes." I sighed and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Want to help me pick?" I poked my head from the wardrobe and raised my eyebrows at him. He chuckled and wondered over to me, looking over my shoulders.

"Hmmm..." he rubbed his chin as he looked through my variety of dresses. He pulled out a deep purple cocktail dress. It strapped at the shoulders and ended just below the knee. **(Dress on profile)** "This one, simple but flawless. I love this on you and we don't want this boyfriend drooling over you, do we?"

I grabbed the dress from him and walked to my dresser and pulled out a purple lace underwear set. Purple girl tonight. I was trying not to show that he had kind of hurt my feelings, I know it was silly but he basically said he didn't want me to look pretty because of other guys. But it was one of them dresses that really highlighted my curves, it actually made me look better, but I wasn't going to mention it too him.

I ran into the bathroom and slipped into the clothes and then collected my favourite black high heels. I redid my makeup, adding some eye-liner. Then I gently curled my hair a little, I had cut it a little since I moved from Mystic Falls. It now ended just after my chest rather than flowing all down my back. It looked amazing now; when I got it cut I remember thinking why I didn't do it before. I added my favourite perfume and blew a kiss at the mirror. Jason rolled his eyes and started out of the house. I grabbed my clutch and followed.

The drive to the bar was quiet, I was trying to give myself courage to actually physically enter the building and not run away at the last moment. But something was telling me I had to go in. That if I didn't I would regret it, I don't know why this was how my instincts were playing out. My mind certainly wasn't following the same tracks but I had always followed my gut feelings so I went with it.

Sarah met us outside the bar, a huge smile on her face. She had switched the scarf she had on earlier too a golden one. I saw Jason in the corner of my eye frown at it, he had noticed too. I laid my hand on his arm and lent up to whisper in his ear "Don't bother, I tried earlier, she wouldn't take it off." He looked down at me frowning a little, but he smiled and nodded.

I looked around for a guy that she could be with, but there was no-one out here besides her. She noticed my searching because she smiled and shouted over at us walking "He's inside, holding our table." I nodded at her, my stomach clenching a little.

Jason grabbed hold of my hand and intertwined it with his as we approached. Sarah skipped the last few steps to meet us. "I told him we were meeting my brother and his girlfriend. So we can still introduce you." She chirped. I nodded and Jason squeezed my hand, I smiled a little at him.

We entered the bar; Sarah led us around the tables heading towards the corner at the back. A few people turned to look at us as we walked. Their eyes following where we were walking too. I shivered, not completely know why.

When we arrived at the table, I instantly noticed we were in the darkest place, almost completely hidden in the shadows. My eyes picked out a figure sitting in the dark, I couldn't completely make out the face but the shape was vaguely familiar. The same kind of familiar I was aching for earlier, I shook my head and listened as Sarah talked. "This is my brother, Jason. Jason this is my boyfriend-" She was cut off as the figure leant out of the shadows, the light highlighting his face.

I froze on the spot, my heartbeat increasing rapidly. The blood rushing through my veins sped up and I gasped. "Damon."

Jason and Sarah stilled a little and then turned their heads to look at me in confusion. Sarah looked back to Damon in question, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me with the same expression I was sure I was wearing.

"Elena?" He titled his head.

I snapped out of my shock by the sound of his voice, smooth and velvety. The same as it had been 5 years ago. "At your service." I smirked at him.

He looked taken aback for a moment but I could see the exact moment he came to terms with the situation too, because he smirked too. His eyes lightening up with the humour of this situation. "Well, fancy seeing you here."

At this Sarah's frown deepened. "You two know each other?"

At last Damon looked away from me, and I relaxed a little. I slowly came to terms with the situation. Damon was Sarah's 'charming' boyfriend, and now he was back in my life. "Oh, we go way back." He smirked.

I huffed causing them to look at me; I turned to Jason to explain "He lived in Mystic Falls when I did." Jason nodded and wrapped his arm around me, causing Damon to narrow his eyes at the two of us.

"Speaking of that. How is Stefan?" He asked.

"I know as much as you do. I left a week after you." I quipped.

Jason stiffened and Sarah frowned in confusion "The two of you both left in the space of a week. Wouldn't that be weird in such a small town?"

I scoffed "There were weirder things in that town. Two people disappearing wouldn't have caused much trouble."

Damon smirked and Sarah frowned her hand travelling to her scarf, I narrowed my eyes at Damon. He rolled his eyes and shrugged as if to say, w_hat can I say?_ I sighed and turned away from Sarah.

"So you just left, like me?" At my nod Damon tilted his head "why did _you _leave?"

I smirked "That can actually be summed up in one little word, unlike your non reason for leaving." I pointed out, he smirked. "Katherine." I stated, his smirk dropped.

"Wait who's Katherine?" Sarah asked, sitting down next to Damon so I had no choice but to look at her. Jason sat down too, pulling me with him, I didn't want to sit but he tugged so I slid in beside him.

Damon's eyes filled with amusement. "Her evil twin."

"She was not my twin." I protested, I truly hated her.

He laughed a little, at my plain answer. "Okay then. Descendant." He smirked; I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you disowned her?" Jason frowned; he and Sarah were obviously confused.

"Something like that." I smirked. His frown deepened but he let it drop.

I turned to look at Damon, purposely ignoring Sarah and Jason for now. "A lot happened in that week. A new person wondered into town, Mason Lockwood." He narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak I held up a finger "Oh yeah and then there was the little matter of Caroline changing." I didn't want to say the word 'turning' because if Sarah knew then that would ruin my cover and I still didn't want Jason involved.

But Damon obviously got my meaning because his eyes widened a fraction. But he recovered and sat back, raising his eyebrows. "How?"

I rolled my eyes "Katherine, again. Isn't she the problem for everything?" I raised an eyebrow. "She was back for Stefan; she wanted him and changed Caroline so she would spy on us." A flash of hurt washed across his face, but he dropped it. I knew Damon didn't love her anymore, but having heard that must have hurt.

"Hold on here, me and Sarah have no idea what you are talking about. Care to enlighten us?" Jason looked purposely at Damon.

"Nope." Damon smirked not looking away from me.

I sighed and turned towards Jason "It's complicated. I left because my family were threatened by Katherine-"

"-and that's all you get to know, so there no use in asking anymore." Damon finished.

"Damon-" I hissed, he looked back at me smirking a little and shrugged.

Jason looked away, hurt flashing across his face. I rubbed his arm and then turned my attention back to Damon.

"So neither of us have been in Mystic Falls for 5 years. Anything could have happened." Damon titled his head, his eyes easy to read, I always somehow found Damon easy to read and right now he wanted to talk more without dodging words which we had to do with Jason and Sarah around. I nodded a little to tell him that I agreed and to do what he needed to do.

He turned towards Sarah; she automatically looked at him, her face going blank "Sweetie-"

I couldn't help myself, I coughed a little at that word, it sounded so fake and silly coming from Damon's mouth. Damon turned to look at me; he was smirking with one eyebrow raised. I held up my hands in a sorry gesture. He chuckled and turned back to Sarah.

"_Sweetie" _He strained the sweetie and I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh "could you go get us some more drinks? I just realised Jason and Elena don't have one." His voice cooed, it was soft and persuading. I felt self assured that I had slipped some vervain into Jason's drink earlier.

She automatically stood up, her eyes flickering towards the empty table. "Sure, you know what? I _will _go get us some drinks." She smiled a little dazedly and walked off.

Damon sat back and smiled, and gestured subtly to Jason, I rolled my eyes at him.

I turned to look at Jason, bringing my hand to his face to turn his head around from glaring at Damon. "Jason baby, could you go help her. You know it's impossible to carry 4 drinks back on your own."

Confusion filling Jason's eyes to why I was sending him away. "But babe I don't want to leave you here alone-"

I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips and cupped his face with my other hand. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, blinking a few times. "_Please?" _

He sighed "Okay then honey." He pressed his lips to my forehead and wondered off to join Sarah at the bar.

"You're still good at that." Damon lounged back against the seat and smirked.

I frowned in confusion "Good at what?"

"You're not even a vampire and you can get people to do your bidding." Damon laughed.

I smirked a little, instantly understanding. "It's a talent."

"Hmm. Sure is." He seemed lost in thought, his eyes staring intently at me.

I searched my head for something that would stop him from staring at me like that, it was a little unnerving. "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

He grinned. "You." I raised one eyebrow. "How much you have changed." He gestured at me.

"Can't say the same for you." I inspected him.

"Ahh. There come the perks of vampirism, eternal youth." He smirked and I looked away, I had abandoned all of that when I left Stefan and Mystic Falls behind. "But I do say, you have changed for the better. In looks and personality."

I whipped my head back to him and studied him. "How so?"

"Well for one you're older. You must be, 22, right?" at my nod he carried on "It certainly shows. You're looking a lot-" He frowned with humour in his eyes as if he was looking for the right word "sexier." He settled with.

I laughed "Yeah well, I've grown up." I smirked.

"Mmmm, I can tell." He licked his lips and I leant over to swat him. He chuckled "Only pointing it out."

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. His eyes followed my movements; I chuckled a little bit at his reaction. "This girl is of the menu." I winked.

"Who is off the menu?" Jason waltzed back over with Sarah, sitting next to me again. Sarah dropped down and kissed Damon on the cheek. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Me." I answered and kissed Jason on the lips as he set the drinks down. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it a little, I smirked and traced my tongue over his lips, and he granted me access.

I heard a growl from across the table and I broke the kiss to smirk at Damon. He frowned at me and I laughed. Sarah frowned at the two of us "What was that about?"

I looked innocently at her "What was what about?"

"_That_, are you sure you two never dated?"

I laughed and Damon chuckled. "Much to my disappointment, no." Damon smirked at me and I raised one eyebrow.

"I was too busy kissing his brother." I smirked at him. He opened his mouth but Sarah interrupted.

"Wait- Stefan is your _brother_?" At Damon's nod she frowned "You never told me you had a brother."

"He doesn't tell people a lot of things, do you Damon?" I looked at Damon, a secretive smile dancing on my lips.

"So he's a-" She paused as Damon sent her a harsh look. Ahh so she _did _know. She turned to look at me instead "You know?" She asked.

"Know what?" I asked innocently. Smiling a little, "There's nothing to know, is there Damon?" I smiled at him, he narrowed his eyes. I shrugged, copying his shrug earlier as if to say: _what can I say?_

Damon frowned and rapidly stood up, making Jason jump. I didn't jump, I knew Damon and his sudden move switches. "Come on _sweetie_, we have to go. I'm sure we will see Elena and Jason again." He smirked as he grabbed Sarah's arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get your hopes up." I stated.

He raised an eyebrow, I mirrored his action. Both knowing fully well that we _would _see each other again. We had a lot to catch up on, and I found myself actually wanting to see him again, he was my only connection back home. Even if we both hadn't been there in 5 years. He was the familiarity that I was yearning for earlier.

He smirked as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He titled his head "Careful I bite." He repeated his sentence from the last night I saw him.

I narrowed my eyes briefly. "What's new?" I pulled my lips up into a half smile.

This was our goodbye, he linked his arm thorough Sarah's and with once last glance back at me, he left the bar. Leaving me and Jason sitting in silence, I winced waiting for Jason's outburst of questions, which I knew half of them I wouldn't be able to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. There you go. They met again... I did say this is a slow paced story, I will get them together later. I promise, but for now Elena has Jason and Damon has his walking blood bag, Sarah. ;)<strong>

**Keep reading**

**REVIEW!  
>~~Nikki~~<strong>


	5. Work Interrogations

Chapter 4 – Work Interrogations

**Just wanted you to all know that I disabled anonymous reviews, as much as I LOVE every review I get, I would prefer to acknowledge you, and I can't if you don't have an account or are not signing in! :P**

**OH ONE THING... THIS ISNT AN ACTION FANFICTION... IT'S ALL ROMANCE... OF COURSE WE HAVE SOME PROBS, THEYRE ALWAYS ARE... BUT NO EVIL KLAUS OR ANYTHING (Not I have against Klaus, he reminds me of my boyfriend... ;). If you want action go to Escaping Fate... Plenty there :P)**

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:  
><strong>**EmberAurouraBlack****:** Glad you loved it! More Damon and Elena in this chapter!

**Punk81****:** Thank you for your review, you made me smile!

**Y0uNMcK33**: Dont worry, slow paced, plenty more Jason in the upcoming chapters...just remember it IS a Delena story... But I won't kill him off. For you ;)

**fytvdok****:** Glad you like my take on Elena :P

**Including my amazing boyfriend, more people go read his fanfic... ;) **(TomTom1995)

**ANYWAYZZZ: On with the chapter! Hope you enjoy... I don't know if you realised I used a lot of !'s in this A/N... haha! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_He raised an eyebrow, I mirrored his action. Both knowing fully well that we would see each other again. We had a lot to catch up on, and I found myself actually wanting to see him again, he was my only connection back home. Even if we both hadn't been there in 5 years. He was the familiarity that I was yearning for earlier._

_He smirked as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. I stuck my tongue out at him._

_He titled his head "Careful I bite." He repeated his sentence from the last night I saw him._

_I narrowed my eyes briefly. "What's new?" I pulled my lips up into a half smile._

_This was our goodbye, he linked his arm thorough Sarah's and with once last glance back at me, he left the bar. Leaving me and Jason sitting in silence, I winced waiting for Jason's outburst of questions, which I knew half of them I wouldn't be able to answer._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elenas POV<span>**

Sunlight trickled through the curtains; it lightened up the blackness behind my closed eyes. I groaned and faced away from the window. Trying to hold on to the moment of peacefulness before the day's events ruined it. Dust motes flitted around the room and the room was warm and slowly lulling me back to sleep.

"Get up lazy bones." Jason opened the bedroom door, the smell of food drifted up my nose. I whined and snuggled into the duvet. He laughed and set something down on the bed, I lay still pretending I was still asleep and trying not to knock whatever was on the bed onto the floor.

He opened the curtains, more light spilled in. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and covered my eyes, wanting to escape to the peaceful blackness that sleep brought. I pulled a pillow from his side of the bed and added it to my head. My head relaxing with the coolness and blackness it brought._ Stupid mornings. _He chuckled and yanked the pillow of my head; I whimpered and reached for it with my eyes still closed. "Gimme."

"Nuh uh. I made you breakfast, so you have to eat it. Despite my bad cooking."

I groaned but kept my eyes shut; I didn't want to face the light. I grabbed the covers and pulled them over my head. He sighed and pulled the covers off, the bed instantly losing its warmth. My eyes shot open as I sat up abruptly to see where the covers had gone, but the bright morning dazzled my vision.

I rubbed at my eyes. "Ouchy." Weird lines and shapes filled my vision and Jason was a blur.

I heard him chuckle "Honestly, with your aversions to mornings anyone would think you were some kind of vampire."

I gasped, I knew he was joking, but that simple and innocent sentence sent the days previous events spiralling back into my head. Sarah and the panic that came with her scarf and then having to meet the boyfriend. And worst of all, the fact that _Damon_ happened to be Sarah's boyfriend.

My vision cleared and I was instantly awake. Jason roll his eyes as he went to the bed to pick up what he had left there. Yesterday's events of the evening hit me, Sarah being Damon's walking blood bag, which was such bad timing but yet so unavoidable, I was starting to think I would never escape the supernatural.

Then Damon left with Sarah and Jason had started to grill me on the truth. I told him as close to the truth as possible, without actually mentioning the 'V' word. But I still felt so guilty when he said bluntly that he thought I was hiding something. I could tell he was suspicious, but about the wrong thing.

Jason had made me breakfast, it was his way of apologizing without actually saying sorry when we had an argument. Burst toast and dippy eggs, I smiled at the effort. My stomach rumbled as he set it down on my knee. "Come on you, eat up."

I smiled up at him, he smiled softly back and kissed my lightly on the lips. "I'm not kissing you again until after you have finished that-" I whined at him, he laughed and started to leave the room "Oh and not until you have brushed your teeth, eggy breath. _Eww_." I chucked a pillow at the door, but he closed it in time and it thumped against the door. I could hear his laughter all the way back down the hallway.

I huffed and glanced at my bedside clock. It was 7.30; I had too 9 before I had to be in for work. The meeting was carrying on today and then I had my latest article to write. I really needed a new computer or laptop. I wasn't going to mention it, but for the first time I was dreading seeing Sarah.

I started to eat, finishing it in record time. I left the tray on the bed as I skipped to the shower. I took my time washing my hair, shampooing it until it was covered in soapy bubbles and then rinsed it. I decided to use my best conditioner, only on the ends of my hair so I didn't waste it. It was my favourite but it was so expensive that I only was given it for gifts.

After finishing in the shower, I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back into our bedroom. I opened the wardrobe and searched for something to wear. I decided to wear a dress; the sun proved it was warm enough so I didn't need tights. I pulled out a black shadow dress; it clung to my curves while not being too tight, perfect for work and sexy enough to look good. I smiled as I slipped it on over my underwear. I pulled my hair up into a high messy bun and put some light mascara on and some darker lipstick. I puckered my lips to my reflection. I grabbed my red clogs that matched the outfit and my works bag.

I checked the time again, 8.30. I smiled to myself and quickly sprayed myself with perfume and made the bed. I grabbed the tray and walked out the room with my bag over my shoulder.

I entered the kitchen and put the tray in the sink. I then followed the noise of the television to the living room. Jason was standing talking to someone on the phone with the television on in the background. I walked up to him and put my arms around him from behind. "Hey Baby." I whispered in his ear.

He smiled a little and shook his head at me and pointed at the phone. I pouted and he chuckled. The he frowned and turned away from me. "Hmm? No, Sorry just the girlfriend being funny without meaning too." I rolled my eyes, and switched the television off.

He put his thumb up and smiled at me, he mouthed thank you. I checked the time again; it was 8.45 it took 5 minutes to drive to work. So I would be there 10 minutes early and not late like yesterday. I shook my head at him and pointed at my watched, he sighed and nodded. I smiled and mouthed "I love you." at him.

He smiled and put the phone on his shoulder. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear "Love ya too babe." I giggled, pushing him away and left the house all in one movement.

_Traffic. _One of the most exasperating things in the world. I sighed and tapped the steering wheel impatiently. Car after car in front of me, I turned the radio up, filling the car with the horrible music from the local radio. But all my CD's were at home, so nothing but the radio to listen too.

When I finally arrived at work it was 9.05. At least it was only five minutes late and the meeting didn't start till 10. So I was safe for now. I entered the building through the revolving doors while moving the strands of hairs that had moved into my eyes behind my ear. I smiled at the receptionist as I hurried past towards the lift, I entered the metal box and pressed the top floor, watching as the lift doors slowly closed and it started to creak upwards.

I used the advantage while the lift took its long journey up; too quickly rearrange my face into a smile. I applied some more lipstick, thanking my lucky stars that the newspaper and the news team were in the same building which is why it was so tall.

By the time the doors opened I was presentable, with a bright smile plastered on my face. I knew I would have to face Sarah sooner or later, I was hoping for the latter.

I walked towards the editor's office, knocking on the door and entering when he said "Yes?" The light door swung open from my touch and the editor of the newspaper sat in her chair behind a desk. "Hello Elena." She smiled her smile full of business and efficiency.

"Hey Suzy." I replied.

"I take it your here for your story?" She asked already unlocking the top draw of her desk.

I nodded, she smiled and handed me a file. "Front page today, no messing it up."

I smiled back and inside jumped a little for joy, I loved doing the front page, it was such a privilege. Of course it was for anyone. I started to leave the office "Elena?" I turned back to face her.

"You should really get a laptop." She smiled.

"I can't afford one; Jason just brought himself a new phone." I sighed.

She rolled her eyes "Boyfriends eh?" She laughed.

I laughed too "Yeah, boyfriends..." I mumbled and left the office, why did I feel a twinge of sadness at the word boyfriend? I shook the thought from my head and gently closed the door.

I sat down at my desk, which was always here even though I mostly worked from home. I opened the file, rolling my eyes at the article. Well I know who did this "animal attack." For the first time I felt a little relived he had Sarah now. I shuddered at that, I hated thinking that it was better him feeding of my boyfriend's sister, but it was, if you think about it, at least he isn't killing her like the one body that had been found in the woods. Damon would never change, but secretly thought I would never admit it to him or anyone else, I secretly loved the fact he wouldn't change. I could always rely on him to stay the same, even after 5 years.

For the rest of day I started on the article and managed to avoid Sarah. She kept looking at me, and I know when I wasn't look multiple times I felt her eyes on me. I ignored it every time, I was no going to talk to her, she would have to come talk to me.

I was walking down the hallway towards the lift, when she shouted for me "Elena!"

I sighed and stopped, waiting for her to catch up to me. She was huffing a little out of breath "Want to take the stairs instead? We can talk for longer." I raised my eyebrows at her and her obviously exhausted self. 20 flights of stairs would make her worse, I don't even know if I could manage it.

"There's a cafe on floor 10... We can go in the lift and order a coffee." I turned and pressed the button for the lift.

She sighed "I'm supposed to be meeting Damon soon."

I turned back towards her, a smirk playing on my lips. "You can tell him you were with me."

She frowned "Yeah, what's the deal with you two?"

"We told you yesterday." I stated.

"I have a feeling there was more too it."

"Well, you know his secret don't you?" I raised my eyebrows, wondering if Damon allowed her to talk about it.

"Yeah I do. But I don't know any of the facts just that he's a-" she lowered her voice "vampire." She smiled and then an idea seemed to appear to her head "Could you tell me some of the facts and stuff?"

I smirked "And stuff?"

She blushed and nodded.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Sarah. That isn't my secret to tell, if he wants you to know then maybe he will tell you." I didn't tell her that he wouldn't ever tell her, that he was using her for blood. The only thing that kept me from trying to knock some sense into him was the fact that 1) He was a vampire, I was a human, how could I stop him? And 2) I was pretty sure he wasn't going to kill her.

She looked down but nodded resigned. "You reacted so differently than I would have done."

I raised one eyebrow, what was that supposed to mean? "I was dating his brother for a year; I have had 6 years to get use to them."

She shook her head. "No, not that. I mean when you walked into the bar and saw him; if I was you I would have grabbed Jason and ran. But you, you stayed and talked to him. You could even retaliate to the little things he said."

"Like I said Sarah. 6 years is a long time to overcome any fear." I stated.

"So you were afraid at first?" She asked.

"Yeah." I admitted "Well, when I guessed their secret. I broke up with Stefan because of it."

"But you went back to him?" We were arriving at the cafe now.

"I did. I realised he was much more than the vampire persona." I smirked at that.

She nodded and started to look at the menu, it was obvious the only reason she stayed with Damon was because she was compelled not to be afraid of him. I didn't know how far his compulsion stretched, but it was obvious she wasn't a puppet. So I had to be careful where I stepped I didn't want to make Damon angry and pull a tighter rein on her.

I watched her, she was trying not to show it, but her eyebrows were puckered in a little frown and her lips were pursed in thinking. I rolled my eyes "What is it?"

She sucked in a breath and looked up at me. "Nothing." She bit her lips and shook her head.

"Sarah, if you don't ask me, you will be thinking about it all day." My temper was starting to build, I was holding it back.

She shook her head.

"Sarah." I sighed.

"Okay, okay, did Stefan, did he ever-you know-?" I frowned in confusion, "Did he ever bite you?"

"No. He wasn't on the same diet as other Vampires. Like Damon. He fed on animals." I stated, avoiding her eyes, I didn't want to look at her scarf and I didn't want to think about the time Stefan lost control.

"Are you leaving something out?" She tilted her head. I didn't say anything "Tell me- I need to know."

I lost it; I was holding my patience with her all day, her looks and now her questions. "You don't need to know _anything _about my relationship with Damon's brother. What happened was a long time ago, everything is in the past. You don't need to know about my past, concentrate on _your _present." I stood up at her shocked posture and left the cafe. I wanted more than anything to punch something.

I heard her stand and follow. I didn't wait up for her; I didn't even want to wait for the lift. I swerved for the stairs. "So now you want to go down the stairs?" Sarah walked up behind me. I ignored her and carried on walking. She ran to catch up with me again. "Stop ignoring me." She whined.

"What Sarah, what do you want me to say?" I didn't look at her.

"I want to know what happened."

"Why do you want to know what happened? It won't happen to you, no need to worry" I smirked at her.

"What won't happen to me?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" I sighed, stepping up my pace, watching where I was setting my feet. I didn't want to trip, not a good time to be breaking something.

She resulted to begging, it was obvious I wasn't going to tell her. Sometimes she acted like a 7 year old. I rolled my eyes but ignored her _"please tell me. Lena please."_

"No."

"_Please_." She looked up from under her eyelashes, and tried to pull the expression that I had years to master.

"_No."_

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why do you want to know so much?"

The firing back and forth between us lasted until the ground floor, I decided to make a mad dash for my car before either Sarah followed me or Damon appeared. Of course nothing ever goes my way. "So, Ladies. Why did you take the stairs, I thought the lift would be so much easier." Damon strolled up, a smirk firmly in place on his face.

Sarah immediately smiled, her eyes lighting up. She ran over to him and jumped. He caught her, her legs wrapped around his waist and she gazed at him with adoration in her eyes. He smirked at her and pressed his mouth firmly on hers.

I rolled my eyes while covering them up with my hands. "Please refrain from displaying PDA in public." I stated in a monotone voice, trying to copy one of those elevator mechanical women who always warned you to stay clear of the doors.

Damon chuckled and placed Sarah on the floor behind him, a pout was arranged on her features. _"Elena_. Since when did you get a sense of humour?"

I smirked at him "Ever since I realised I was a female version of Stefan." He snorted and I tilted my head to the side a little, he really did look the same as before he left. It was really weird seeing him again after 5 years but knowing he would always stay the same.

We regarded each other for a minute, Damon's gaze made my stomach tighten, I wasn't sure if it was in nerves or fear. His eyes seemed to be trying to get past my exterior to the well guarded anger that I hid, directed at Katherine for ruining everything. I was careful to never let it show. We stood like this, seeming to be suspended in time, before Sarah brought us back to reality by pulling on his sleeve.

"Damon baby, I want to go."

Damon's back was to her, so she didn't see him roll his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, he half-smiled as if was saying: _She talks too much._

"Stop with the silent communication, its creepy." Sarah was looking in-between the two of us with a frown on her face.

"I never realised we were communicating in silence, Sarah. You sure you're not looking into things?" I couldn't help it; I was still pissed at her from wanting to know about things that were none of her business.

She frowned "I don't look into things."

I smirked and nodded at her "Mmhmm." I turned and started towards the main doors. I wanted to go home and have a hot cup of coca while snuggling on the sofa.

She grabbed my arm as I stepped around Damon and passed her _"Please?" _I could tell this was her last attempt, to try and get me to spill while Damon was around. I don't know why she was doing it.

"For the last time Sarah_, it's none of your business._" I hissed, wrenching my arm from her grip.

"Ooo, Elena since when did you get to feisty?" Damon smirked whilst standing next to Sarah. Sarah put her arm around his waist and clung on like he was going to disappear any minute. Which with Damon I wouldn't be surprised.

"Since she started to pry into things that she shouldn't know about, or need to know about." I stated, glaring at Sarah.

Sarah turned to Damon "She won't tell me what happened with Stefan back in Mystic Falls."

Damon's eye focused on her and then back on me, confusion filling his eyes. I raised my eyebrows and realisation filled his eyes "Oh." He whispered.

"What? You know too?" She whined and stomped her foot. I chuckled at her annoyance.

"Well Sarah. It isn't something you would want to know." Damon smirked.

"But-" She was cut off as Damon stared deep into her eyes.

"You don't want to know about Stefan." She nodded and stared at him, completely forgetting about me.

I sighed in relief "There's one problem off my hands."

"And what other problems would there be?" He titled his head.

"Give you a guess." I nodded at him.

"Ouch, you don't see me for 5 years and this is the reaction I get." He smirked and tapped his heart. I rolled my eyes. "See you tonight." He called as I walked away, my back was to him and I paused in my step frowning in confusion before heading home trying to forget about all things Damon.

Of course that was impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shorter chapter. But the next chapter things start to warm up a little. There's more Delena in the next one. Promise ;)... <strong>

**Thanks for reading... you know what I'm going to ask you, I do everything: REVIEW!**

**They make meeeee so happppy! :P  
>~~Nikki~~<strong>


	6. She's a rebel, She's a saint

Chapter 5 – She's a rebel, She's a saint.

**Here we go again! ;)**

**This chapter should be REALLY fun to write... because it's going to be full of hints and Delena! :P Now before I ruin everything else! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! You know you all mean everything to me! I am so happy people think Sarah is annoying; I am portraying her right then ;).**

**Punk81: ***Happy* If you found her annoying then I'm writing her right! And I am glad you like the connection between Damon and Elena in front of her, I like to purposely rile her up! :P

**Anagrecia: **I'm glad you liked it ;) This one was sooo fun to write, hope you like it just as much!

**Y0uNMcK33: **I put that bit of Jason in the beginning in for you, see? I always think of my reviewers! :P... Sorry if he annoys you in this one!

**ElizaJay: **Why helloooo! ;)... glad you found this story, its ma best one! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Plenty of Delena yumminess.

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D **

**THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER COMES FROM A SONG FROM GREENDAY (SHES A REBEL.)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Sarah turned to Damon "She won't tell me what happened with Stefan back in Mystic Falls." _

_Damon's eye focused on her and then back on me, confusion filling his eyes. I raised my eyebrows and realisation filled his eyes "Oh." He whispered._

"_What? You know too?" She whined and stomped her foot. I chuckled at her annoyance._

"_Well Sarah. It isn't something you would want to know." Damon smirked._

"_But-" She was cut off as Damon stared deep into her eyes._

"_You don't want to know about Stefan." She nodded and stared at him, completely forgetting about me._

_I sighed in relief "There's one problem off my hands."_

"_And what other problems would there be?" He titled his head._

"_Give you a guess." I nodded at him._

"_Ouch, you don't see me for 5 years and this is the reaction I get." He smirked and tapped his heart. I rolled my eyes. "See you tonight." He called as I walked away, my back was to him and I paused in my step frowning in confusion before heading home trying to forget about all things Damon._

_Of course that was impossible._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elena's POV<span>**

Turns out I would be seeing Damon again today, well tonight. Jason - for some reason I couldn't comprehend after his reaction the other night -had invited Sarah and Damon around for dinner. And since Jason couldn't cook, I had to do most of the work, while ordering Jason to do little jobs.

Every time he tried to start a conversation, I ignored him as small talk wasn't on my agenda for the moment. I wasn't really bothered about them coming to dinner, despite the fact it wasn't actually Damon's kind of dinner. I smirked to myself, it quickly dropped when I remembered why I didn't want dinner to happen tonight and that was because Damon was going to have to be invited in. Which meant he could walk in and out my house whenever he felt like it. I didn't particularly like the idea of that.

While the macaroni I was cooking for dinner was in the oven. I had used the best table cloth and was now hurrying around the table setting up four places, trying to remember how the cutlery was supposed to be laid out, and failing miserably. Jason brought over four wine glasses and a bottle of his best wine. I rolled my eyes, he had never let me near that bottle, he obviously had something planned.

I was heading towards the kitchen again when I felt arms slip around my waist. "I'm sorry I invited them honey, I just want to get to know your past a little better and this seems like the only way." I stiffened a little at Jason's remark and his true meaning behind his sudden meal idea.

I twisted around in his arms, so I was now facing him. "If you wanted to know about my past, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because you always seem so closed up about everything before you moved here. I knew you wouldn't tell me."

I sighed and pulled away, he was probably right. "Still you could have _tried_ asking me."

He smiled and shook his head a little. I frowned "Damon won't tell you much anyway." I mumbled out of his earshot. Hoping I was right.

Sometime later, when the table was ready and the candles lit the doorbell rang, echoing through the house. Jason stood to go to the door but I put my hand on his arm, effectively stopping him and making him look back at me. "Let me." He frowned but nodded and sat back on the sofa.

I walked slowly over to the door, glad that the front door had no window so I couldn't see them at the moment. I held my breath and composed my face, before pulling open the door a smile plastered on my lips. The cold air whooshed in, raising my hair a little, Sarah's talking stopped and she slowly turned around to the door when she realised Damon wasn't paying attention to her anymore. I realised they were both smaller than me, I smirked at the feeling of being higher up. The house was on a ledge giving me the appearance of looking down on them.

Sarah sighed and impatiently rolled her eyes "_Finally_." She muttered and pushed past me into the house; she smiled chirpily at me and shoved a bowl into my hands. "I brought pudding!" She exclaimed, I warily peered in the bowl, Sarah wasn't a good cook but the trifle looked rather yummy.

I eyed her a little and she smiled sheepishly "Relax its store brought." I let out a breath and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned back to Damon, her smile dropping "Get in here." She complained "You're letting all the cold air in."

"Yeah Damon. The cold air is ruining the warmth of my house." I smirked at him. He scowled at me, causing my smirk to widen. All 3 of us stood in silence, Sarah confused as to why he was standing there, Damon waiting for me to invite him in and me watching to see what he would do when I didn't say anything.

"What are you doing still standing out there Damon?" Jason walked out the living room, joining us.

"We were just talking about that. I'm hungry do you have any snacks?" Sarah walked past Jason, now on a hunt for food, completely forgetting Damon standing on my doorstep.

"Well Damon, looks like your girlfriend forgot about you." I laughed. "Or she spends too much time around you and her mood swings are becoming more apparent." Damon smirked and tapped his heart. I rolled my eyes.

Jason sighed "I will go show her where the food is. Make sure Damon knows his way around Lena." He kissed the top of my head and wondered off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hmm. Damon, am I going to show you around?" I half-smiled.

"Why yes Elena. I want to know where your bedroom is." He smirked and leaned against the door frame.

"Nuh uh. You're not inside yet."

He rolled his eyes "Is it just me or are you getting a weird sense of Déjà Vu here?" He chuckled. I had to admit, this was really similar to that night so many years ago. Except I knew Damon better now, and I wasn't going to be so easy inviting him in.

"Mmhmm. Kind of. Except now I'm not so eager to impress Stefan." I smirked at him.

"Ahh but we do have a boyfriend in the mix." He stated.

"And you have a sort-of girlfriend in the mix too."

"See? It's almost the same as all though years ago." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow "Except you're not planning to take revenge on my town this time, and you don't have a little brother to annoy."

He smirked and titled his head. "A. How do you know? And B, I can still annoy said boyfriend, even if he isn't my brother." He chuckled and I reached out to playfully slap his arm, before I could pull back he gripped my wrist, his hand was tight and I was unable to pull back. He looked up from under his eyelashes; his eyes framed with dark lashes making them seem a darker blue, and they were filled with mischief. I gulped a little, I was silently cursing myself. He smirked playfully and pulled on my arm. I hung on the doorframe with my free hand, my knuckles going white from the strain.

But my strength was nothing compared with his, he tugged harder causing my grip to loosen and I stumbled forward. I saw his smile widen as he pulled slowly, dragging me from my safe harbour. I tripped over the ledge on the door and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the pavement.

Arms slid around my waist and pulled me up before I hit the ground, my eyes flew open and Damon was smirking insanely. _I was so stupid _he turned me around so I was facing him, keeping his arms locked around me, I struggled trying to escape. "Elena, you know it's no use." His voice was low and it sent tingles through my stomach. I wanted to lean forward so I was touching more of him, but it wasn't right, I sighed and tried one more time, still not getting anywhere I resigned and gave in, resting my hands on his chest in one last shove, when nothing happened I stopped moving completely, rigid so I didn't relax.

He smiled triumphantly. "Now that you have stopped trying to escape, we can have a civil conversation." He smirked.

"How is it civil when I'm stuck here?" I grumbled.

He chuckled and his chest vibrated under my hands, it made my stomach flutter. "You know you like it really." He didn't know how right he was, but it wasn't right. I didn't know what I was feeling but it was certainly not fear or nerves. It was something I hadn't felt in years, an emotion I had pushed to the back of my mind, one I knew that was always there. I shook my head at my own thoughts and his statement.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "Still stubborn I see."

I stuck my tongue out at him; he lunged forward so his mouth was closer to mine than it had ever been. I pulled my head back and my eyes widened. He chuckled "How many times have I told you, I bite." I breathed out slowly, my breath washing over his face, Damon's eyes widened this time, I could see him pull back a little trying to keep his control. I smirked at him. "You're sneaky." He muttered.

I chuckled "Let me go?" I tilted my head a little to the right and looked up at him through my lashes, the same expression he used earlier on me. He shook his head and tightened his grip; I had to resort to drastic measures. I stepped forwards so I was nearly pressed against his chest and leaned up to his ear "_Please?" _I whispered my breath ghosting over his ear.

He growled a little, I knew it wasn't in anger. I smirked and leaned back out of his reach as he leaned forward. "Jason." I called. Damon froze.

Jason rounded the corner, before he could see us, Damon let me go and I quickly stepped inside the house. A smile dancing teasingly on my lips, Jason walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist, I couldn't help but compare the feeling to the one I had with Damon I had earlier. It wasn't the same that was for sure. I smiled up at him and leaned up to press my lips to his, "Love you." I said to him.

Damon growled on the doorstep, I tilted my head while smirking at him "Come on in Damon. Why are you still out there?"

Damon gingerly stepped up onto the ledge, smirking a little when whatever barrier there was originally there had dropped. He passed through the doorway, Jason let go of me to show Damon the way to the kitchen, Damon followed, but not before he turned back to me "You're playing with fire." He warned.

I shrugged "You started it." I smiled playfully before skipping past him towards the kitchen.

I walked to the oven and opened it, standing back to let the steam escape before I put on oven gloves. I reached in and took the macaroni from the oven, setting it on the side while I closed the oven. "Mmm, Elena it smells wonderful." Damon leaned against the wall, Sarah munching on crisps and hanging onto his arm. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked.

I looked down, purposely looking for napkins to avoid looking at him. I was so stupid for acting like that earlier, I had started him off and I knew he wasn't going to stop. Why did I think I could beat Damon at his own tactics, it was hopeless and we both knew it.

Dinner wasn't eventful; we all sat in silence for the first 10 minutes. I was sitting next to Jason but opposite Damon. So I knew every time he looked at me, I had lost my courage and he knew it too which made it worse. He purposely brushed my feet with his or knocked his legs against my knee, taking advantage of the placement he had.

Every time he knocked into me, I looked up and glared at him and he smiled innocently at me. "So Damon, how long have you been living here." Jason's attempt at trying to lighten the tension in the room worked, for most. It just made me think about Sarah's safety again.

Damon smirked at me and turned to Jason "Not long. About a week."

"He met me in the bar on his first night here." Sarah stated proudly while setting down her wine glass. I rolled my eyes when Damon smiled sweetly at her.

"She really helped me settle in." Damon smiled at Jason and turned to Sarah "You truly are a treat." He smirked and Sarah sighed dreamily.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, stupid Damon and his double meanings. He chuckled at my reaction "Why Elena. I would have thought you were jealous." My head shot up to face him, and I fake shuddered.

"Eww. Nope." I smirked, covering up my shock.

"Speaking of Elena-" Jason started, ahh here go. His reason for inviting them "I never did know much about Lena before she arrived here."

Damon smirked at me, as if he was suddenly guessing the same thing I already knew. "She didn't tell you about her past? Whoa Elena, you really _were_ starting over."

I nodded "Of course Damon. I wanted to cut off my past, I even changed my cell." I smirked at him.

"So did I." He stated. "Except I haven't stopped travelling since. Unlike you who settled." He chuckled.

"Not all of us can keep going without getting tired." I quipped, now I was the one using double meanings.

He grinned and winked "If you stayed with Stefan then you could have had that chance."

Uh oh, we were not bringing up this. I stubbornly shook my head "I could have never won Stefan's attention when the original was walking around."

He frowned "You were not a copy; you are your own person Elena." I smiled a little at the seriousness in his voice.

"Hold up. What are we talking about here?" Jason moved his chair closer to us.

Damon looked at me, as if asking for permission; I smirked and nodded a little. He turned to Jason "You remember Katherine? We mentioned her last night." Jason nodded "Well, before Stefan dated Elena, he dated Katherine. When they split Katherine left town. Then she came back and forced Elena to leave as she wanted Stefan again." Damon told Jason the basics without his part in the relationship and without the supernatural.

"Wait so; Stefan dated two people who looked the same?" Jason frowned.

Damon nodded "Yes." He smirked at the irony; I decided to tease Damon a little, I raised my eyebrows at him he narrowed his eyes as if he was guessing what I was going to do.

I turned to Jason. "It's more complicated than that. Damon also dated Katherine, and he still loved her when she left. But he found out she really only loved Stefan and by the time she came back he had already left Mystic Falls."

"So Stefan AND Damon both dated Katherine at the same time?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Wow, she was a bitch." He laughed, and then wariness filled his eyes as he turned to Damon "You said last night that you wanted to date Elena too. Were you hoping for a repeat in history?"

Damon smirked, uh oh, trouble. "Yeah, at first I was messing with Stefan at the likeness between Katherine and Elena. I kept trying to persuade him to let history repeat, but I soon found out Elena was a whole different person in herself." His smirk grew and he turned to me. "One night I thought I was kissing Elena, but it turned out to be Katherine as she had returned. I left the day after confronting Elena and finding out the truth."

I gasped, _that _was why he left? He raised his eyebrows and I looked away, purposely looking at Jason to see his reaction. He was frowning at Damon and he turned to me, I held up my hands "I didn't know." He nodded and turned back to Damon.

"So you _both_ left because of Katherine?"

"Looks that way." Damon smirked.

I sighed and slid back my chair "I'm going to get the pudding. Leave the table as it is, we can eat the trifle in the living room." They nodded, Damon tilted his head a little, I ignored him and stood and quickly left the room. Thoughts turning over and over in my head, _he left because he found out he hadn't kissed me but Katherine?_ So basically we both made him leave. I pressed my hand to my face and closed my eyes.

I stood like that, leaning against the counter in the kitchen for a while. When I heard Damon, Jason and Sarah stand up; I quickly grabbed the trifle from the fridge.

I joined them in the living room, Jason and Sarah were talking to each other quietly in the corner, Damon looked over, concern on his face as I entered. I shook my head at him and smiled, I purposely hooked my foot under his legs that were stretched in front of him as he leaned back on the sofa. I nudged him a little, a private way of showing him I was fine. He understood straight away that I didn't want to talk about it.

A smirk replaced the worry, though there were still traces of it in his eyes. He pulled his right leg back, trapping my foot; I slipped forwards, the trifle going straight for the floor. He twisted his position, quickly pulling his legs in all the way and reaching out grab me. I landed in his lap the trifle in his hands. "You know Elena. If I knew you wanted so desperately to be on my lap I would have offered earlier." He chuckled.

Jason and Sarah stopped talking and looked over, shock on their faces. I blushed and held up my hands "He made me trip." I pointed at him and quickly tried to shuffle off his lap, not getting very far as one of his hands looped around my waist keeping me there, his other hand still on the trifle bowl.

"Careful Elena, you keep moving like that the trifle is going to drop." I stopped still and Damon leaned forward and whispered in my ear, too low for Jason and Sarah to hear because they were too far away "Good girl." His voice was low and even, his breath dusted of my ear and down my top, leaving goose bumps.

Jason stood up and walked over, his eyes guarded but not suspicious. Damon chuckled under his breath. "I'll take it." He reached over and took the bowl from Damon, and Damon's free hand came up to rest on my shoulder. Jason narrowed his eyes at him, before the situation got out of hand; I slid of Damon's lap, my jeans rubbing against his leg. I felt him stiffen underneath me. I turned my head a little and smirked at him, he narrowed his eyes and I shrugged.

Jason took my hand and hoisted me up, so I was standing next to him. He rested his arm around my shoulders. "I will go get the bowls and spoons." He muttered, I looked down and noticed in my haste I had totally forgotten them.

"Oops." I smiled a little; he chuckled and let me go. I walked over to the arm chair across the room, further away from Damon. Sarah skipped over to him and jumped onto his lap, I rolled my eyes as he picked her up and set her down beside him. She pouted but rested her head against his shoulder.

Jason walked back in and smiled at Damon and Sarah on the sofa. He passed them their desert and walked over to the empty sofa. He sat down and patted the space next to him while looking at me. I stood and walked over, plonking myself on his lap. He smiled and rubbed my back a little, tracing circles; I leaned my head back and smiled at him. He smiled back. "You know if you want your desert you are going to have to sit next to me and not on me."

I chuckled and slipped of his lap, sitting as close to him as possible, leaving one of my hands on his leg as I reached over for the bowl. "Nuh uh." He pulled it out my reach; I moaned I wanted the trifle. "You know what you have to do." He chuckled.

I smiled wickedly and pushed myself up, I pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes. He smiled and deepened the kiss, tracing my lip a little; I pressed myself forward a little but not opening my lips. I reach up and felt around, once my hands grasped the bowl I smiled into the kiss and pulled back. He pouted his eyes full of mischief when he realised I was clutching my trifle to my chest. He reached for the trifle bowl but I scurried backwards "Mine."

He smiled "I will get you back for that."

I smiled playfully at him "I bet you will."

We both settled on the sofa, I sat close to him again, my thigh brushing against his. I remembered that Damon and Sarah were in the room, I sheepishly looked up at them from under my eyelashes. Damon was staring intently at us, glaring a little at Jason. Sarah was watching Damon with a confused expression on her face. I looked back down at my trifle, quickly spooning it into my mouth. When I was finished, Jason was about two mouthfuls from finishing. Sarah's was already gone and Damon didn't look like he had even started, his eyes were elsewhere, by that, I mean they were on me. I titled my head at him, and he smirked a bit from being caught, I shook my head and smiled. Jason looked up from his bowl and frowned at us, my eyes flickered to him. He had finished his trifle now.

The silence was unsettling now, I stood up. "I'm going to clear the table." I took Jason's bowl and mine; I walked over to Sarah and Damon. Sarah quickly gave me her bowl, Damon held onto his. "I haven't finished." He smirked playfully.

"You haven't even touched it." I put my free hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow.

"My point exactly." He chuckled and purposely lifted his spoon to his mouth; I shook my head and walked away, heading for the dining room. I piled up all the plates and carried them through to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher and then went back for the glasses. I was putting the last one in when I felt the air stir behind me. "Here's mine." I turned around and Damon was standing there, a smirk in place on his face.

I rolled my eyes and tried to take the plate, but it slipped through my fingers. Damon caught it before it dropped onto the floor. "Nice save." I chuckled. I put my hand to my head "Whoa, okay now _I'm _getting a serious case of Déjà Vu."

Damon chuckled and put the bowl into the dishwasher. "I know what you mean." He stood back up looking intently at me; there was something in his eyes that unnerved me, it seemed too deep and complicated to understand. I gulped a little and he smirked, instantly feeling my unease.

I blinked, knowing the exit to the kitchen was directly behind me "Where are Jason and Sarah?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady and my foot hold on the floor sturdy as I took a small step back.

He titled his head as if was listening to them, which he probably was. Amusement lit up in his eyes and a smile curved up on his lips. "In the living room, talking about you and me." He chuckled, it echoed through the kitchen. He scanned over my body slowly, making me squirm inside. He seemed to notice I was further away from him and he stepped forwards.

I frowned at him, narrowing my eyes. "You and me? Since when was there a you and me?" I took another step back, a little bigger this time. He instantly noticed, his eyes flew to my feet and back to my face a smirk playing on his lips.

He took another step forward, the amusement still clear in his eyes; his stride was bigger than mine, so he was directly in front of me again. "Since now. They think something happened between us." I gulped again and took another step back.

I shook my head "Nothing did." I watched him intently.

He chuckled and his eyes glazed over a little, I took another step back, he didn't follow this time, I relaxed a little. "I know that, you know that..." He smirked a little and nodded at me. He looked at the larger gap that was between our feet than before, the dazed look in his eyes was still there. He stepped forwards and ran his tongue over his bottom lip a little, he looked over my body and when he reached my eyes, his eyes had darkened. I realised what the look was then, I could swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Damon-" I started.

"Shh." He put his finger on my lips, I was frozen looking up at him. He smirked a little and stepped closer, my heartbeat sped up as he invaded my personal space. "I love that sound." He muttered and his hand came up to rest on my chin, his words quickly made me come to my senses I pulled back and jumped back a few steps, so I was out of his reach and at the exit of the kitchen.

"Nothing ever will." I harshly replied, trying to cover up the fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ran from the kitchen heading for the living room, but you can't make it far when the person you're running from has supernatural speed.

I heard him growl and he was in front of me before I could blink. He grabbed my arms tightly and blurred back to the kitchen, pushing me up against the counter. I leaned back a little and he smirked "No doing that." He chuckled. I breathed out, my head dizzy from the speed. My breath washed over his face and his eyes darkened more, I cringed, stupid me. At least it wasn't in hunger. I shook that thought from my head; it was probably both, hunger and _lust_.

While my mind was preoccupied he took advantage and leaned forward "Running only makes me want it more." His breath tickled down my skin as he spoke in my ear. My heart sped up and he smiled at the reaction. He pushed himself closer, leaving me no room of my own. I looked up at him, the tugging feeling in my stomach was telling me it wanted more, it wanted to be closer. While my mind was shouting at me that this wasn't right.

He leaned his head closer so his forehead was leaning against mine. I had nowhere to lean back so I used my hands, I rested them on his chest and pushed, he didn't move - he didn't even budge. He smirked and reached up to take my wrists in his hands before I could pull back. He held them against his chest, efficiently leaving me defenceless. He stepped forwards so his body was pressing against mine. I shivered an automatic feeling from another body so close to mine.

He smirked and loosened my hands, only to bring them up around his neck as he lifted me up onto the counter. So I was sitting down with my legs trapped against the side by his legs and he pressed himself up against the counter. I was frozen, my body and mind battling for two different things. He let go of my hands, but they stayed locked around his neck, my breaths were coming in short little gasps.

I felt this tugging in my stomach, urging me to pull closer, it twisted and convulsed in protest when my mind refused to let me move. Damon seemed to sense my discomfort, he smirked and leaned forward and he spoke an inch away from my lips, "You know you want too. I can smell it." His breath caressed my face and I shook my head tightly trying to clear the fog, I tried to pull away.

"I admire your restraint Elena." He smirked and pulled me off the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms were still around his neck. We were so close; every part of my clothing was touching his, causing friction. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see him, hoping it would dull my body's reaction to his.

He chuckled deep and lowly into my ear, he pushed me up against the wall so he could use his body's weight to hold me up while releasing his hands. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands and the other hand rested on my waist, I twisted in his grip, my body wanted me to close the distance so I could release the pressure, but my mind was still on Jason in the other room. I wriggled in his grip, but he held on tightly.

His breath blew across my face, causing my eyes to reopen, my breath quickening when I realised he had lowered his mouth again all he had to do was move forward an inch, my eyes couldn't move away from his lips they were partially parted, and they looked so soft and inviting. My head was quickly clouding up; in one last vain attempt I turned my head away so I didn't have to look at him. He turned my head back towards him, the lust taking full affect in his body; he pressed himself even closer causing a friction and heat between our bodies I hadn't felt in so long. My mind snapped, I moaned through my now open lips, my back arched, pushing my body closer to his.

My restraint had broken. I pushed forward with my body; he smirked teasingly and pulled back a little, chuckling as I leant forward trying to reach him. My breaths sped up and I licked my lips, his eyes followed my movements. I whined at him, he couldn't do this to me and then leave me hanging. He lowered his head slowly back to mine and I twisted my hands into his hair pulling him forward faster, my body was still trapped against the wall, our lips were a centimetre away when he dropped me and disappeared from under my grip.

I blinked from the floor "Lena?" Jason was standing in the doorway, confusion written all over his face. His expression washed any feelings I had a second ago, they flew through the window. I looked around finding Damon leaning back against the counter where I had been sitting not 3 minutes ago. He had a smirk firmly in place, but there was a sense of loss behind his eyes. When he saw me looking me quickly covered it up with amusement. I looked down, embarrassment covering my features, I shouldn't have done that, damn my body's reactions. I glared at Damon, anger taking over my emotions. He blinked a little and his smirk faltered before he started it up again twice as strong.

I shakily stood up from the floor, when I was sure I wasn't going to fall over I stood and observed the silent communication between the two men in my kitchen. It was clear Jason didn't like Damon and Damon wasn't too fond of Jason either. I have no idea what he was trying to prove earlier.

I groaned causing the two men to look at me, I smiled sheepishly "While you two glare at each other, I'm going to forget everything this evening." They both looked at me in confusion; I walked towards Damon his eyes widened a little. I smiled at him; okay I admit it was a flirty smile. But _come on_ he brought it on himself, I leaned up and grabbed the bottle, standing on my tippy–toes, I could see Damon's gaze down my top as I reached for the bottle. _Men. _I cradled the bottle to my chest "All this past meeting present is giving me a headache; I want to forget about it all and have fun." I skipped back to the middle of the room and held up the bottle of bourbon, Damon's eyes narrowed at my choice of alcohol. I smirked at him "You still like this stuff Damon? Hmm." I licked my lips "Shame it's all _mine_." I was so annoyed at his act he pulled earlier. It was true I wanted to have fun and not worry about the consequences. Before they could both react, I skipped out of the kitchen clutching the bottle tightly to my chest and jumped onto the sofa in the lounge. I have no idea where Sarah had gone but it looked like I had the living room to myself for the night.

I smiled to myself and unscrewed the bottle, taking my first gulp. I wasn't planning on becoming completely hammered but it took a lot of alcohol for me to forget everything stressful. So I guzzled the bottle down, loving the feeling of it burning down my throat and how my mind got fuzzier and fuzzier with each mouthful.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, loverly Delena in that chapter, this chapter was to prove that Elena DOES still have some feelings for Damon and vice-versa. <strong>

**If you want I will write in Damon's POV next chapter. Or you get a VERY drunk Elena's POV. Your choice! ;)**

**REVIEW!  
>~~Nikki~~<strong>


	7. Piggy In The Middle

Chapter 6 – Piggy In The Middle

**Heyy peoples.**

**I just quickly need to tell you that school starts tomorrow, so I cannot update as much as I usually do. So I will make a promise, just like I did on my other story (Escaping Fate) I will update once a week on Sunday.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!:**

**ElizaJay: ***dances* Happy that you like the new Elena. :P

**Punk81: **Thank you, that was my first time writing a scene like that, I'm glad you liked it! ;)

**Anagrecia: **I know, that's exactly what I was thinking when I was writing it. I had it planned for ages because you can only write a scene like that once, once a vampire is invited in, they can come and go as they please. So I decided to take advantage in this scene, and add humour. :P

**EmberAurouraBlack: **Glad you like them! Elena is even more childish in this chapter, mainly because she's drunk, but still... ;P

**Y0uNMcK33: **Thanksss! :P People who say my writings awesome are super awesome themselves! *Gives a virtual cookie* :P

**I got 3 reviews saying they wanted a drunken Elena and one saying Damon. So this chapter, can you guess, is in Elena's POV. But if you want I can write Damon's POV next chapter. Either his perspective of this scene or the next chapter after. Your choice! **

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_I shakily stood up from the floor, when I was sure I wasn't going to fall over I stood and observed the silent communication between the two men in my kitchen. It was clear Jason didn't like Damon and Damon wasn't too fond of Jason either. I have no idea what he was trying to prove earlier. _

_I groaned causing the two men to look at me, I smiled sheepishly "While you two glare at each other, I'm going to forget everything this evening." They both looked at me in confusion; I walked towards Damon his eyes widened a little. I smiled at him; okay I admit it was a flirty smile. But come on he brought it on himself, I leaned up and grabbed the bottle, standing on my tippy–toes, I could see Damon's gaze down my top as I reached for the bottle. Men. I cradled the bottle to my chest "All this past meeting present is giving me a headache; I want to forget about it all and have fun." I skipped back to the middle of the room and held up the bottle of bourbon, Damon's eyes narrowed at my choice of alcohol. I smirked at him "You still like this stuff Damon? Hmm." I licked my lips "Shame it's all mine." I was so annoyed at his act he pulled earlier. It was true I wanted to have fun and not worry about the consequences. Before they could both react, I skipped out of the kitchen clutching the bottle tightly to my chest and jumped onto the sofa in the lounge. I have no idea where Sarah had gone but it looked like I had the living room to myself for the night._

_I smiled to myself and unscrewed the bottle, taking my first gulp. I wasn't planning on becoming completely hammered but it took a lot of alcohol for me to forget everything stressful. So I guzzled the bottle down, loving the feeling of it burning down my throat and how my mind got fuzzier and fuzzier with each mouthful._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

This was how Jason and Damon found me an hour later, I have no idea why it took them so long to find me, but all I know is that if their missions was to stop me from getting drunk, they were about an hour late.

I giggled to myself and span around, my arms outstretched as I span, relishing in the wind it created against my face. I closed my eyes, I couldn't even remember why I got drunk, but I loved it. I stumbled a little but caught myself on the fireplace and then carried on spinning, giggling to myself.

I was so focused on spinning around and dancing that I didn't notice Jason stride into the room, Damon walking behind. He had a small smirk on his face as though he couldn't quite believe what his eyes showed him. Jason marched over to the stereo and turned it all the way down so it was only background noise.

"Aww, spoil sport." I whined. I stopped spinning and looked at him over the rim of the bottle, pleading with him to turn the music back on. He rolled his eyes and sighed, I looked down and then up at him from under my lashes. A small wistful smile playing on my lips. "Dance with me?" I pleaded.

He shook his head sternly; I sniffled and took another gulp from my bottle. There was only about a few mouthfuls left now. My eyes willingly slid from Jason to Damon leaning against the doorway, he was watching us with an amused look in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes flickered to me as I watched him, the intensity in them shocked me a little, but I shook the feeling off. "I'm guessing you will refuse to dance too?" I titled my head at him and smiled alluringly.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't know you had it in you." He smirked.

I pointed the bottle at him. "Had what in me?" I giggled at the absurdity of that sentence; I didn't have anything in me.

He laughed. "Oh I like you drunk Elena."

I smiled playfully "Come dance with me then."

He opened his mouth, but Jason coughed. I pouted at Jason, and fluttered my eyelashes. He was stood facing me and a frown on his face. His eyes shone with disappointment. "Elena-" He started.

"Jason." I mocked and giggled, licking my lips while staring at him. His eyes followed the movement. I smiled lustily, maybe if he would just come here, I could make him forget about me being drunk, he just needed a little alcohol in his system and we could both go to bed happy.

He shook his head, as if he was clearing the lust. I pouted; there goes my hopes out the window. His eyes took on that sharp sad look again. "I leave you alone for an hour and you already revert to how you were when I met you." He sighed, disappointed. Why would he be disappointed in me? I'm only drunk, I'm not killing anyone. I giggled at the truth in that sentence my eyes unwittingly flickering to Damon. He rolled his eyes as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Well I couldn't have Jason being disappointed, I hadn't done anything wrong.

I waggled my finger at him and skipped forwards until I was foot to foot. I have to look up because he was so tall. "This is your fault." I breathed, my breath washed over his face and I saw him lean back. Humph, my breath wasn't that bad.

He gripped my shoulders, causing me to pitch forwards and lose my balance. I grabbed for something sturdy to hold onto, my hand wondered around the air aimlessly only coming up with Jason's shirt, so I held onto that. At least he wouldn't fall over any time soon. I stared at his chest until the dizziness faded from my head and my footing was a sure as it could be.

A fly buzzed through the room, drawing my attention from Jason. I turned my head and watched as it circled around us once and flew out the room. I followed it with my eyes, staring into space once I couldn't see it anymore. Something moved in my line of sight, and my eyes tried to focus on the figure, but it was too far away and my eyes were cloudy. "How is it?" Jason asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned my head back towards him and blinked. What was he talking about? I rested my hands flat on his chest to save my balance; I was swaying on my feet and giggling about being in a room with two men that I didn't realise that Jason was still talking.

"How is it?" he repeated, gently grasping my chin and turning it back to face him.

"Huh?" I half-smiled, he wasn't making sense. "How is what?"

"You said it was my fault that your drunk. How is it?" He sighed; he spoke slowly as if he was talking to an infant.

I pointed to myself and danced out of his grip. His hands slipped from my face and fell limply by his sides. "I'm not drunk." I slurred. Yeah, Elena, perfect way to convince someone.

"Yes you are." He stated.

"Okaaay, if you say so, lover boy." I giggled and skipped over to the liquor cabinet. My bottle was empty and I wanted more. I rummaged around looking for something that would suit my needs, I sighed happily when my hands stumbled across another bottle of bourbon. This was an older bottle, and would probably taste better. I smiled joyfully to myself and hugged the bottle to me. I turned back to see Jason watching me carefully, Damon was smirking widely, as he knew exactly what I was doing. I wanted to forget them too; people no longer needed names in my mind.

"Oh no Lena. No more for you." Jason strode over and tugged at the bottle, trying to loosen it from my grip.

I whined and clutched it tighter. "_Mine."_

"Elena. Please, you can't have anymore."

I pouted "Why?" I was not letting go of my bottle. Nothing could make me.

"Because-" He started.

"See? No reason why Jacey." I giggled at his pet name, I heard another chuckle from somewhere in the room. Damon thought the name was funny too, eh?

"Because you will hate me for letting you do this in the morning." Jason stated.

"Not good enough." I whined, I didn't care about how I felt in the morning, all that mattered was now. And I wanted to have fun.

He sighed. "Just give me the bottle." He reached for it again and tugged.

"Aww come on Jacey. Live a little." I trailed my finger from my free hand down his chest. My eyes flickered to Damon who was watching us intently. "No pun intended." I giggled at my own joke.

Damon rolled his eyes. "That was lame, even for you _Lena."_ He chuckled.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm drunk. I will think of something better when I'm sober." I giggled at Jason's confused expression. "If I told you, you would run away." I smiled slightly at him. "Screaming." I added, giggling. I danced out of his way and a little closer to Damon.

Jason's eyes widened and Damon just smiled secretively. "You didn't scream." He titled his head towards me.

"Oh, I did. And I ran. But you weren't there. I ran from Stefan, and he stalked me." I giggled at the truth in that sentence.

"Oh he did, did he?" Damon smirked.

"Yeah, I ran and told him to leave me alone and then he appeared in my bedroom. He wouldn't go away." I complained, I sighed happily when I realised I still had the bottle and I was out of arms reach of Jason. _My bottle._

Damon laughed. "Stefan, it's turning into alliteration. Stefan the saint and stalker." He chuckled.

I clapped my hands together and jumped on the spot. Damon watched humour clear in his eyes. "Ooo, let me do Katherine." I smiled and tapped my chin thinking. Damon watched me curiously. "Kathy the killer and kissable." I giggled at the contradicting personality traits.

Damon raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "How so?"

"Well, you _and_ Stefan loved her, Mason loved her and who knows how many more fell for her. So she must be kissable." I grabbed Damons hand and span myself around. He let me use his arm for a grip when I stumbled.

"Hmm, if you say so." He murmured watching me intently.

I giggled cheekily. "Plus, she looks just like me. So if she's kissable then I am too." I licked my lips and smiled at Damon.

He followed my tongue, and his eyes lingered on my now moistened lips. An emotion showing in his eyes that was there about an hour earlier. I danced from his reach, "Nuh uh." I giggled.

He groaned and I rolled my eyes. Now standing in between Jason and Damon. I giggled and clapped my hands, jumping up and down on the spot. I turned in a circle so fast that my hair flew out around me, twisting in the self made wind. "Piggy in the middle." I shouted.

"More than you think." Damon stated, a look in his eyes that I didn't understand. I frowned, what did he mean?

"No it isn't Damon." Jason informed, he stepped forwards and grasped my arm, a little too tightly. I ignored him, watching Damon. Damon watched me too, I searched his eyes for something, I didn't know what I was looking for, but whatever it was, I found it.

I pointed at him and giggled with my free hand. He titled his head, "Blast from the past." I giggled at the clichéd sentence.

"How this time?" He smirked.

"You make me feel as though I'm 17 again. Which is weird. Because I haven't felt like that in yeeeeeeears." I stretched the years out to make it seem longer.

He quirked one eyebrow up.

I laughed. "17 again." I repeated and wrenched my arm free from Jason's grasp and span around. "That's a movie." I stated seriously, before bursting into hysterical giggles. "With Zac Efron. He's fit, if only he were here instead of you two. He would want to have fun." I sing-songed as I resumed my earlier position of spinning around and around, watching the world blur around me.

"I can be fun." Damon chuckled.

I stopped spinning and tried to focus on him, but my vision was blurry from the alcohol and spinning. So it seemed as though there were two Damon's, I giggled at the absurdity. I pointed at him with both my hands while dancing. "I know you can. I remember." I giggled. "Come have fun with me." I reached for his arm, but Jason stepped in the way.

I sighed, my arm dropping and I looked at the carpet, which my bare feet were snuggled into. "Look Damon, it's the new version of Stefan-" I cut of and covered my mouth with hands. _Oops._

"Wha-" Damon started looking at Jason and his posture; his eyes flickered to me and then back to Jason. A grin spread on his lips which he tried to hold back but he failed, he bent over and started to laugh. Hey it wasn't that funny. "You're right. How come you always find the Stefan's?" Damon straightened out, no longer laughing but his grin stayed proudly painted on his face.

"I was joking!" I protested, carefully watching Jason's shocked face.

"Mmhmm." Damon replied, still grinning.

"I was!"

"Sure you were, doesn't make it not true though." Damon smirked, and leant back against the wall.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he playfully snapped at it. I arched one eyebrow and giggled. "You're like a puppy."

Damon scoffed. "I will get you back for that." He didn't sound very threatening.

"Mmhmm." I replied, copying his answer from earlier. Damon rolled his eyes and smirked, his eyes were full of humour at the situation.

I turned back to Jason, he was watching us in confusion and a little bit of sadness, as if he was being left out. My head was cloudy and my eyes watery. I could barely focus let alone know what I saying. I said the first thing that popped into my head, that was probably the worst thing anyone could have said right now, if I had been sober I would slapped myself on the head, or if anyone else had done it I wouldn't have spoken to them for days. But my thoughts were jumbled and after my conversation with Damon my speech wasn't performing as I wanted it too. And I didn't like Jason feeling all lonely and abandoned.

So I turned to Jason, my hands on my hips and I raised my voice in pitch to sound professional. And then I pointed at Damon while still looking at Jason and arched an eyebrow and half-smiled. "He isn't human."

The room feel silent.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go...! It's shorter because there's more drunk Elena in the next chapter.<strong>

**The next chapter and an awesome cliffy! Ha-ha...**

**If you want Damon's POV, just ask! :D...  
><strong>

**Remember one update a week, every Sunday! :D **

**REVIEW!  
>~NIKKI~~<strong>


	8. The Longer I Try

Chapter 7 – The Longer I Try

**Helloooo! I am sorry it's a day late, I had so much bloomin homework over the weekend... Won't happen again! **

**Anyway I hope it is as expected, It's in Damons POV as asked, Damon is harder to write than Elena because he is a guy. But I managed with the first chapter, so I am sure I can do it! **

**Thank you to all who reviews, you are my substance to keep going. Just like a vampire needs blood, I need reviews! :D...**

**Y0uNMcK33**: Happy you liked Elena drunk; it was quite hard to write because drunk people think differently to sober people... hehe. Thanks 4 calling me awesomeee! :D xx

**Punk81:** *happy dance* So glad it was funny! Thought we needed some humour in there! She is still drunk in this chapter ;)... I thought we needed her to relax around Damon, and when you're drunk you don't really think about the consequences. Xx

**EmberAurouraBlack:** Soon, my dear soon! I want a drunk Damon too, maybe when he decides to loosen up. I promise there will be a drunken Damon somewhere in this story! :D He makes life fun! xx

**ElizaJay:** Damon's POV for you here :D I'm running out of adjectives to use instead of glad and happy! Sooo more drunk Lena here! xx

**anagrecia:** Well, its Sunday! I love it when people tell me that they reacted emotionally to my story (When you laughed when Lena laughed) It tells me I'm writing right! :D Plus I thought that we DID need a drunk Elena... I was trying to show she is A LOT different to 5 years ago! Hehe xx

**2010:** Hello! Thanks for reviewing! One Damon's POV coming up! x

**vampirela69: **Heyaa! Thanks for reviewing! Little bits of Delena in this chapter!

**THANK YOU **TomTom1995** for reviewing, especially when it was so difficult with no computer! I love you so so so much dude! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_I turned back to Jason, he was watching us in confusion and a little bit of sadness, as if he was being left out. My head was cloudy and my eyes watery. I could barely focus let alone know what I saying. I said the first thing that popped into my head, that was probably the worst thing anyone could have said right now, if I had been sober I would slapped myself on the head, or if anyone else had done it I wouldn't have spoken to them for days. But my thoughts were jumbled and after my conversation with Damon my speech wasn't performing as I wanted it too. And I didn't like Jason feeling all lonely and abandoned. _

_So I turned to Jason, my hands on my hips and I raised my voice in pitch to sound professional. And then I pointed at Damon while still looking at Jason and arched an eyebrow and half-smiled. "He isn't human." _

_The room feel silent._

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

_Shit..._

I quickly took note of the fact that Elena seemed to blurt things out that shouldn't be said when she was drunk. She didn't even seem to realise the problem she had caused, she was just gazing at Jason to see his reaction. Luckily for Jason he just seemed confused. "What?"

Taking advantage I seemingly lazily pushed myself of the wall. "She's drunk. She speaks nonsense when she's drunk." I raised an eyebrow and pointedly glanced at Elena who had conveniently forgotten about us and was back to spinning and giggling.

"What did she mean you're not human?" Jason didn't look at me, he was watching Elena dance. He was just told that someone wasn't human, but he ignored them? How did he know that he wasn't going to attack him? I shook my head from my thoughts, smirking as Elena purposely turned to stereo back on and started to sing along to it. Her voice ran over the words... I didn't know she could sing. I made sure to note that down too.

I sighed; I knew I couldn't compel him to forget because Elena had probably made sure he had vervain in his system, it looked like I had to play innocent since I couldn't kill him. I shook his head at Elena but she didn't notice, she had accidently made her new family vulnerable. "Get her some coffee; it might sober her up a little." I purposely ignored his question.

"Damon, what did she mean? Elena doesn't lie to me, even when she's drunk." He finally turned to look at me, denial plain in his eyes. I inwardly smiled, _good_ now I could play it off as nonsense.

"Five years ago, when we were in Mystic Falls, I had a bad habit of sneaking up on people. I always scared the hell out of Elena. So she decided to call me a vampire since I was always doing it." I raised an eyebrow and tried to state the sentence without bursting into hysterics. I am a good liar, always have been and always will be.

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking for any sign that I was lying. I looked back at him, standing tall and staring him in the eyes, daring him to object my answer. His instincts obviously told him not too and that challenging me was a bad idea, so he stepped down and reluctantly nodded. I heard him mumble under his breath "It's impossible anyway."

I smirked and rolled my eyes, _it's more believable than you think._

Elena had once again drawn Jason's attention away from me, and she was shamelessly pulling on his arm. "Please dance with me Jacey." She whined. He shook his head and tried to pry her hands from his shirt, but she held on, curling her hands into the shirt. "Pwease."

Now even I would have had a hard time resisting her here, and Jason _was _only human. He blinked and stopped pulling on her hands. Elena jumped a little in delight, taking advantage "Pwease, Jacey _please_, only one dance. _Pretty please_." She beamed.

He sighed and twisted his hand into Elena's. "One dance." He complied.

"YAY!" She screamed and Jason let her pull him to the centre of the living room.

I rolled my eyes as Sarah chose that exact moment to wonder back into the room, who knows where she's been? Upstairs snooping probably, which reminds me, I still need to know where Elena and Jason's bedroom was. Sarah swayed her away over and grabbed onto my arm, "Ooo, they get to dance? Can we too Damon?" Before I could answer she started to pull me over to where Jason and Elena were already dancing, it was a fast song so I decided to go along with it, maybe we could switch partners? _I wish_, I thought.

Sarah almost immediately started to grind herself against me; I inwardly rolled my eyes but placed my hands on her hips and started to dance too. My body already knew how to dance without my mind focusing on how to, due to a century of practice with this kind of dancing, so my mind drifted without me wanting it to.

Jason was laughing, his head thrown back in laughter as he held his arm out in front of him, Elena was spinning constantly around and around non-stop giggling, her hair flying around her head and her eyes were wide with excitement, I felt a little twinge in my stomach wishing I could be in Jason's place. After five years I had thought I had overcome any feelings I had for her, but then she comes waltzing back into my life, making me realise that my feelings were never gone, they were just buried waiting to be unleashed again. I sighed to quiet for anyone to hear and focused my attention back on Sarah, channelling my emotions into my dancing. Sarah immediately felt it, because she halted in her flow for a second and looked up at me, questions in her eyes. But I ignored her so she shrugged it off and carried on dancing, matching my faster pace.

The one dance Jason promised Elena became two, and that became three and then that became four. It was about half an hour later when Jason and Sarah looked exhausted that the first slow dance came on. Elena was still going; obviously alcohol gave her excess energy. I noted that down too. I was making a lot of mental notes tonight. Elena wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, she had realised he was ready to collapse. He smiled gratefully and rested his hands on her hips and they started to sway in a circle. I sighed, if we could switch I could keep going, being a vampire meant I didn't tire.

Sarah tried to wrap her arms around my neck, but I took her hands in mine and unlatched them, rolling my eyes at the pout on her face, not nearly as affective as Elena's. I stepped back; seating myself back on the couch again. I didn't slow dance anymore, it was to close, to personal to be that close with someone without sexual desire. It was too connected. In fact the last slow dance I danced too was with Elena at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant 5 years ago.

I watched them dance in slow circles, both their eyes closed and Elena relaxing to the music, her head was rested on his shoulder and a little smile was playing on her lips. Jason's right hand had left her hip and travelled to her hair and was twisting pieces around his fingers as they swayed. They looked as though they were in their own personal bubble, and I wanted nothing more than to break them up.

"Aww, they look so cute together." Sarah whispered, gazing longingly at the seemingly happy couple.

"Please don't talk." I groaned while watching them, as I spoke Elena's eyes flashed open, something like indecision passed through them as she locked her eyes with mine as she danced. I smiled softly at her and to my surprise her little smile widened a fraction, before she closed her eyes again as the song came to a close.

Jason turned her in one final turn when the song ended and she slumped against his chest as her energy from the alcohol burned off. He tried to hold her up, but he was exhausted himself so he settled himself and her on the floor gently.

Sarah stood up, "Well, we will be on our way. Looks as though you're both going to sleep on the floor tonight." She laughed softly; Jason smiled gently at her when she ruffled his hair, his arms wrapped tightly around Elena as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Elena though exhausted didn't seem to have the preference to sleep on the floor; either that or she didn't want to go to sleep when she knew a vampire was still in her house. She opened one eye and then the other. Upon finding me staring at her, she blushed a little before untangling herself from Jason's arms. He slumped sideward's on the floor, fast asleep. Once free she struggled to her feet, she held out her hands and when she was balanced she laughed softly and wondered up to Sarah. "Night night Sarah." She pulled her in for a hug.

Sarah smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Not so drunk now eh?" She pulled back and appraised Elena.

"You know how I can sober up fast." She giggled softly, still a little drunk but nowhere near as much as she was before.

"Slow dances do that to you." Sarah pulled her in for one last hug. What is it with girls and hugging each other?

Elena smiled softly "Mmhmm."

Sarah laughed once and made her way to the front door, obviously expecting me to follow. I turned to Elena, knowing better than to expect a hug. Her eyes were sore and she looked as though she could drop asleep any minute. "Goodnight Elena. Nice seeing you again." I winked and started to follow Sarah from the house.

"Night Damon." She muttered, but before I could leave the room I heard her yawn and stumble. I rolled my eyes and flashed back to catch her before she hit the floor, her eyes opened a fraction and she smiled. "Vampire speed is handy."

"Always has been." I smirked.

"What's new?" She yawned. Jason chose that exact moment to let out a little snore and I raised one eyebrow looking at Elena. She just giggled and reclosed her eyes, her body relaxing further; she wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs.

I hitched her up in my arms bridal style. He hands immediately grasped onto my jacket so she didn't slip, not that I would drop her anyway. "Come on you."

"Come on me what?" She slurred, her words ran together but not in drunkenness this time. She kept her eyes shut, I found my chest twisting a little to realise that she trusted me, even after walking out on them all and then not seeing her for five years, she still trusted me not to kill her when she was undefended. I smiled genuinely a little at that, but she didn't see because her eyes were still closed.

"Which bedroom is yours?" I asked as I started to carry her up the stairs, easily manoeuvring up the stairs without losing my balance.

"Third door to your left. At the end." She replied, her eyes still closed.

I smirked and blurred to the door, she gasped a little at the speed and I smirked, should have warned her._ Oops. _I shifted her so I could open the door and then kicked it open, it slammed back against the wall, and Elena cringed as the noise echoed. "Sorry." I chuckled.

She didn't seem to have the energy to reply, so I laid her gently under the covers, tucking her in so she couldn't move. Thinking she was asleep I gently kissed her forehead and made my way to the door.

"Damon-" I frowned and paused in the doorway. "No funny business." She sighed softly, I turned back to close the door, noticing the small playful smile on her face. I chuckled, she knew me through and through. Even after five years, which wasn't that long to a vampire, but to a human, they could forget plenty in five years.

"Can't promise you anything Sunshine."

She frowned a little but she didn't have the energy to protest against the little nickname I had now given her. I smirked realising it was the perfect nickname for her, how come I didn't realise it before? The girl who brought light into my life. I smiled at the irony of it.

I shut the door behind me, and made my way down the stairs, passing the living room again, Jason was still curled up asleep on the floor, he looked so defenceless. One snap and _poor _Jason would be dead and I would have a chance with Elena. But she would probably know it was me, and then she really would hate me. I sighed and shook my head from my thoughts and joined Sarah on the front porch.

Closing the front door softly behind me, as I walked away I looked back at the house one more time, it stood proud and sure. And If I knew anything, it was this: I wasn't going to be able to stay away for long.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Sorry it's short, Damon it so hard to write and I haven't been feelings 100% and with homework on top... yh well, not a good mix. But I hoped you got a jest of Damons thoughts and feelings. :D <strong>

**Review they make me do happy dances!**

**Update next Sunday PROMISE! **

**~~Nikki~~**


	9. Coffee Escapades

Chapter 8 – Coffee Escapades

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I had a stupid 2 hour English piece of hmk to do... but I stayed up into the early hours of the morning to write this... So you should be happy that I am risking my sleep patterns for all of youzzz! **

**Y0uNMcK33**: Dancing scenes are fun to write; In the future I am getting Damon and Elena to dance because I thought that he deserved it after this chapter. Hehe! ;)

**Punk81: **I LOVE DAMON TOO! Hehe! You carry on trying to telepathically shout at Jason; maybe he will listen to you... ;)

**ElizaJay: **Oh I totally agree, Delena moments are the fuel to this story. Hehe... I will just have to see where the characters take me!

**EmberAurouraBlack: **I thought we needed to see Damon's softer side in the last chapter ;)...

**TomTom1995: **Aww, but works boooooring ;). Inevitable though, but this chapter is Saturday! And SHOPPING! (You will see ;).)

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_"Damon-" I frowned and paused in the doorway. "No funny business." She sighed softly, I turned back to close the door, noticing the small playful smile on her face. I chuckled, she knew me through and through. Even after five years, which wasn't that long to a vampire, but to a human, they could forget plenty in five years._

_"Can't promise you anything Sunshine."_

_She frowned a little but she didn't have the energy to protest against the little nickname I had now given her. I smirked realising it was the perfect nickname for her, how come I didn't realise it before? The girl who brought light into my life. I smiled at the irony of it._

_I shut the door behind me, and made my way down the stairs, passing the living room again, Jason was still curled up asleep on the floor, he looked so defenceless. One snap and__poor__Jason would be dead and I would have a chance with Elena. But she would probably know it was me, and then she really would hate me. I sighed and shook my head from my thoughts and joined Sarah on the front porch._

_Closing the front door softly behind me, as I walked away I looked back at the house one more time, it stood proud and sure. And If I knew anything, it was this: I wasn't going to be able to stay away for long._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Reality interrupted my slumber with a sudden rush. I sat bolt upright in bed, the duvet slipping down my body so it was pooled around my waist. I looked around, instantly noticing I was in my room and Jason was nowhere to be seen. In fact his side of the bed didn't look as though it had seen slept in at all. I winced; my head was throbbing, as though it was dancing to some unheard rhythm.

I slumped back, my head hitting the pillow, causing the pain to shot through my head in waves. I groaned and rolled over, burying my head in the pillow to block out any light that was filtering through the curtains and squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

My headache… it felt like the hangover of the century. What _had_ I been doing last night to get a headache like this?

It usually took a lot of alcohol to make me wake up with such a massive hangover, and I only usually drank this much when I wanted to forget something. _Which I obviously had. _But right now wasn't the time to be forgetting things, what happened last night that made me so stressed?...

_...Damon_

As if his name had triggered a latch, the floodgates in my mind opened. Memories flashing through my head so fast I could hardly keep up. _Damon and Sarah coming for dinner, Damon being invited in, finding out that he left because he thought he kissed me when he didn't_... my hands flew to my mouth when I remembered, _our little escapade in the kitchen_. That was why I wanted to forget, I didn't want to deal with it...

...and I still didn't.

I almost decided to go look for more alcohol then and there (after all the best way to get over hangovers in my opinion is to start all over again), _almost._..I had probably drank all the good stuff last night, meaning there was nothing left but Jason's alcohol. And he wouldn't be happy if I raided his stock too.

After that my memories became blurry, almost as though they were covered in fog. There's the alcohol for you, did its justice. Just when I actually want to remember, it makes it extra hard. I winced as my head throbbed, quickly giving up on trying to remember. If it was going to cause me this much pain, there wasn't much point. _Nothing probably happened anyway. _

I looked around, so how did I get up to my room? If I knew myself right, then I would have crashed on the couch, I never got very far when I was that drunk. Usually as soon as the high wore off I dropped asleep like the dead. I grinned at the ironic point to that sentence. As soon as Damon comes back all the little sayings like that suddenly become really ironic and ridiculous. _Shame I had a habit of using them. _

The only way I could have got up here was if someone carried me, and because Jason is clearly not here and Sarah couldn't carry anything heavier than her handbag. It left Damon, I cringed realising I had probably let him too. With no complaints. I mean what sane person would complain? Hot guys carrying you in their arms is not something to complain about.

I shook my thoughts from my head, I shouldn't be thinking about Damon being hot, I have Jason..._but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate a hot guy while he is walking around, does it?_ Stupid conscious _shut up._

A crash resonated from downstairs, signalling Jason had probably woken up. And would be wondering where I am. I swung my legs out from the bed, feeling the rug's material between my feet. Shakily standing to my feet, I padded over to the door and grabbed my dressing gown. As soon as I had slipped it on, my head pounded my eyesight went blurry. I grasped a hold of the door frame to keep me up. Once it had passed, I deducted that I needed aspirin more than I needed to find Jason.

I blinked a few times to clear my vision and shuffled to the medicine cabinet above the sink. Once I had the last 2 aspirins in my hands I quickly washed them down. Making a mental note to buy some more.

I then set about finding Jason, slowly walking to the bedroom door and pulling it open. I cringed and stepped back when the light from outside filled the room. I blinked a few times and stepped back into the hallway braving the light. Once my vision had adjusted and I knew I could walk without pitching forwards and falling down the stairs, I headed towards the living room.

Jason was curled up in a ball next to the couch; he had obviously fallen of it but not woken up. I chuckled and watched him sleeping. His eyes were shut and he was breathing slowly, letting out a little snore every minute or so.

I tiptoed past him and into the kitchen, fixing myself and Jason two coffees. I carried his through to him, leaving mine on the side. "Jason." I whispered and nudged him with my foot. I knew he wasn't drunk, just out of it. "Jason." I repeated louder and pushed him harder with my foot. His body moved a fraction but he didn't wake up. "Hey baby it's time to get up." Once again he didn't wake up. I sighed rolling my eyes. I put the coffee cup down and bent over, grabbing his shoulders and shook "Jaaaaasooon." I sing songed.

He bolted upright, much like I did this morning. I quickly took a few steps back so he didn't head-butt me and laughed. He looked perplexed; looking around the room for what had awoken him. When his eyes fell upon me, I waved cheerfully and grinned. "Wakey wakey. There's coffee there for you." I pointed towards the steaming mug, my mind instantly travelling to mine waiting patiently on the kitchen side for me to go back to it.

He groaned and climbed to his feet. "How are you so peppy?" He winced as he stretched "Ow my back hurts." He muttered.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the floor, silly." I rolled my eyes as if it was obvious.

"Where did you sleep?" He frowned.

"In a place called a bed. Duh, where _most_ people sleep every time night comes around." I laughed. Not mentioning the fact that most didn't particularly mean _all._ Stupid nocturnal vampires, actually since Damon walked around in the day, I wondered if vampires actually needed to sleep. Could they sleep? My find flashed to twilight and I giggled.

Jason looked at me strangely before reaching for his coffee. He slumped on the couch, sighing as he settled back into the cushions. "How did you get to bed?" He frowned "I mean you were _very _drunk. And if _I _didn't make it to bed, how did _you_?"

I blanched, my eyes going wide. "Umm, I walked?" Upon seeing his suspicious and confused expression, I backpedalled. "Yeah, I walked. You know using your two feet?" I quickly stepped back, my mind instantly on my waiting coffee.

"Hmm." He nodded; I could tell he didn't believe me. But it wasn't the most coherent sentence in the world, so who would?

"Right- I'm just going to – you know-" I carried on walking backwards. "Get my coffee." I smiled a _very_ fake smile and tailed it towards the kitchen, trying not to slam the kitchen door behind me. I was still facing the door, breathing slowly, in and out in and out, when the voice came.

"You know if you wanted to be in a kitchen alone with me, all you had to do was ask."

I gasped and span around, my back to the door and my hands on my heart. And there he stood, the very person who was the cause of my drinking last night, leaning against the counter with a playful smirk on his lips. Looking as though he had not a problem in the world.

"_Damon_." I stated, dropping my hands, but staying against the door.

His smirk widened "The one and only."

"Oh I'm sure there are plenty more Damon's in the world." I smirked, my eyes wondered down to his hands and my smirk quickly dropped. _Damn him, _I was so looking forward to that coffee too.

His smirk, on the other hand, impossibly widened even more. "I admit, not my first choice in drink, not my _second_ either, but still..." He held it up in a mock toast.

I scowled at him "_mine._" I stomped towards him and reached for the coffee.

"Nuh uh uh." He chuckled and pulled it out of my way.

I groaned in annoyance and reached for it a second time, and guess what? He moved it again. By this time I knew there was only half of it left, and I could just as easily make another. But still that was _my _coffee.

He was holding it above my head so I had to jump. I did try a few times, failing each time. He was much too tall for me to reach it. So I resulted to desperate measures, clutching his arms and pulling it downwards.

But of course, he is a vampire and I am a human, so he just lifted his arm higher and my feet lifted off the ground. "Whoops." He chuckled; he knew exactly what he was doing. But I clung on, I was not letting go unless I got my coffee.

"You are still just as stubborn, if not more."

"Si." I replied, gritting my teeth in concentration. I was not letting go. No, nope, never.

Then he disappeared from under my grip, for the second time leaving me crashing to the floor. But this time the coffee fell too, thankfully it didn't fall on me; it broke about a metre in front of me. But the coffee splashed everywhere, soaking everything within a two metre radius. I of course, being in that distance. My white dressing down staining a coffee brown. "Now I am a walking coffee." I huffed. I heard a ghostly chuckle from somewhere in the room. I looked around, trying to find the source. But the kitchen was empty, damn vampires and their disappearing acts.

Then the kitchen door opened and Jason stood there, a confused frown on his face. "I thought I heard you talking."

I looked up at him, from my position on the floor. "I was, to myself, you know I do that." I wasn't stupid enough to say I was on the phone, when we both could see the phone was hooked to the wall and my mobile was still in the bedroom.

He nodded, accepting my answer. I mean it's not as though it could be anything else, could it? In his head everything was simple and vampires and their disappearing acts don't exist. But I was thankful to Damon. I mean how would we have explained the situation, I was hanging in the air, suspended from Damon's _arm_. Yeah, that looked _totally_ normal.

"Why are you on the floor?" He bent down to start collecting the broken coffee cup.

I used the kitchen cupboards for support while I pulled myself back up. "I slipped, and dropped the coffee."

"You seem to be falling a lot these days." He remarked, turning his head to look at me suspiciously.

_Blame Damon. _But of course, I didn't say that out loud. He wouldn't understand how it was Damon's fault I fell over, it wasn't that I fell over it was that he _dropped _me. Both times. "Maybe I am having a clumsy week?" I offered, smiling sheepishly.

"Mmhmm." He dumped the broken cup in the trash and went to collect the mop. Which was leaning against the far wall.

I watched him, leaning back against the side and arms crossed. "It's Saturday." I stated.

He stopped and raised his eyebrows. "And...?"

I sighed and unfolded my arms, standing up straight. He forgot _again_? "We _both _promised Sarah last week we would go shopping with her." I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes "Right, I hadn't forgotten." He finished mopping up. Then the phone rang.

I frowned at the shrill ringing. "Am I picking it up or you?"

He chuckled "You're nearest."

"Why thank you for the reminder dear boyfriend." I smirked and shook my head, grabbing the phone in one sweep.

I bit my lip and grinned when I realised Damon was probably still nearby. "Elena's Vampire Crematorium. You stake em, we bake em."

There was a brief silence on the other end before they took a breath and started speaking. "Really Lena, you need to stop answering the phone like that. It's creepy. Especially since we both know they exist-" Sarah's voice paused "-wait, when you started using that greeting did you know vampires existed?"

I smirked into the receiver. "I only started using it since I moved here. It was exactly the reason why I started to use it; I thought it was so ironic." I chuckled.

I could see Jason's confused expression from the corner of my eye. I mouthed 'Sarah' at him. Rolling my eyes at Sarah's protests, apparently I wasn't thinking properly.

He smiled slightly. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

"Hey, is that Jason? Put me on speaker." I rolled my eyes and pressed the speaker button. Her voice resonated through the room. "Firstly have any of you seen Damon? I can't get hold of him this morning."

"No, why would you think we have? He's your boyfriend." Jason replied.

"Well, I thought that he and Lena seem to be_ friends_ that she may know where he is."

My eyes widened and I stole a quick glance at Jason. He had obviously picked up on it too; hopefully he was not stupid enough to believe her. "Sorry Sarah, no idea where he is." No need to mention that he was stealing my coffee earlier.

I heard her sigh "Oh well, I will ring him again later on. I want him to come shopping with us." By the end of her sentence she had clearly cheered up.

"Really Sarah? You think he is willing to be dragged from shop to shop?" I chuckled.

"He will do anything for me." She stated, obviously completely believing that. I held back a sigh.

"Okay okay, if you say so."

Jason obviously picked up on the tension between us, so took over the conversation. "Are we meeting you at the mall?"

"Oh god no. If I can get hold of Damon, then we will meet you in one hour. Otherwise it will just be me." There was a tinkling sound at the other end of the receiver. "Oh would you look at that. Damon's calling, he has such good timing. Gotta go, cya." And with that she hung up.

I raised my eyebrows at the phone, which was now echoing the dialling tone. It was obvious that Damon had been listening in and had decided it would be a good time to call her now. Jason stood and hung the phone back on the receiver then turned back to face me, a scowl on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking about. "Elena-"

I stood up, my chair falling back. "Look, Jason. I can't help what Sarah thinks, I don't control her thoughts-" _Unlike some people_, I inwardly rolled my eyes. "-but it's the truth then I say this _nothing happened_ between us. I was with his _brother_." I smirked and added "His brother was _much_ better looking." I only added it because I knew he was listening in. Because, I knew it and he knew it, Damon was hotter, by miles.

"But you two seem so close."

"I was with his brother. Of course I became friends with him." I raised my eyebrows.

He sighed. "No – I mean."

I held up my hand to stop him from talking. "That's because Damon is a notorious flirt. He is like that with _every _girl." To be honest, I didn't believe my own words. But everyone knew Damon was a womanizer. He used his looks to rope women in, so he could do what he wished with them. I quickly shook my thoughts from my head.

"So why is he with Sarah?"

My eyes widened, _shit_. He caught me there; I couldn't exactly tell him the truth could I? "Maybe he decided to become domesticated? You're forgetting I haven't seen him in five years." I smiled, genuinely. That was a good cover up, reminding Jason I hadn't seen him in five years. But I knew that Damon would never be domesticated, I nearly snorted at the thought.

He shrugged, as if accepting my answer.

I smiled quickly at him "Right, since we have an hour. And we both know Sarah is never late. I best be getting ready." He nodded, but stayed silent. I rolled my eyes and headed back for the stairs. I could feel his eyes watching me as I headed out the room, but I didn't turn back.

I shut the bedroom door behind me, sighing in relief when I saw it was empty. Maybe Damon got the right idea and went to visit Sarah. I quickly walked to the bathroom and locked the door, turning on the shower I waited until the water was warm enough and stepped in.

The water hit my body in a warm fast downpour, the pressure instantly relaxing my shoulder and back muscles. I didn't have the time to enjoy it though, so I quickly washed my body and used my favourite shampoo and conditioner again. I couldn't help but slow down and enjoy the smell though. Once the bathroom officially smelt like cinnamon and spice apples I decided it was time to stop delaying and get ready.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself, brushing through my hair with the comb in the bathroom and didn't bother to wrap it up, knowing I would blow dry it soon. I unlocked the bathroom door, the cold air whooshed in making me shiver, little goose bumps appeared on my arms.

Once the steam cleared from my eyes and I could see into the bedroom again, I jumped in fright. Nearly dropping the towel, I just managed to hold on. Damon was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard and his legs stretched in front of him. "Is it just me? Or have you're appearing and disappearing acts become a lot more dramatic in the past five years?" I sighed and walked towards my wardrobe, purposely ignoring him. I could feel his eyes on my though as I walked, his intense gaze caused a deeper reaction to stir in me. A lot more than it did with Jason._ What was wrong with me? _

"You're not used to them anymore; being around humans makes you softer and not as alert." He stated, all matter of fact like.

"Yeah well, I don't particularly like you being in here when my _boyfriend_ is downstairs." I was searching through my wardrobe for clothes, my back still to him.

"If having another man in the house makes you nervous then tell me Elena." He purred suddenly at my ear. His breath washed over my shoulders, causing the goose bumps which had faded to reappear, except for a different reason.

I jumped a little, clutching my towel tightly in my hands. I really needed to get changed before I accidently dropped it. Wouldn't that be a treat for Damon? I snorted "It's not the fact that it's another man, it's the fact that its _you._"

"Ouch." I could hear the smirk in his voice, even when I wasn't looking at him.

"Glad to see you took that so seriously." I remarked, grabbing a white long sleeved top and a denim skirt. I walked over to my underwear draw, but of course Damon followed. He picked up a red lacy bra, I slapped his hand and he pouted, dropping it back in the draw. "You never change." I rolled my eyes. Grabbing a dark blue lace bra and matching panties. I also decided to put some black tights on, they lengthened my legs.

"Of course I don't, it's what you love about me. While the whole world changes around you, you can rely on me to stay the same. Sunshine." He hit it on the head there; I kind of liked him being around, because it reminded me of home. Even though I abandoned Mystic Falls a week after he did, he still reminded me of my past.

But I was not telling him that, if I told him he was right, his ego would only get bigger. "Okay-" I finally turned to face him and trailed off, his blue eyes were sparkling with humour and his black hair was shining in the light. His leather jacket was nowhere to be seen, but a very warm and cosy looking black jumper instead. I tried to stop ogling him, but I could never help myself, he smirked knowingly. I huffed "What is with the_ Sunshine _business?"

He shrugged "Suits you_._" He picked up a piece of my wet hair and twisted it around his fingers, it slipped easily between them. I slapped his hand away and stepped back, only now realising how close we were actually standing.

"Does not." I replied, heading towards the bathroom to get changed, I was not getting changed in here where he was walking around.

But he stepped up and blocked my way, so I couldn't side step him. "Would you prefer _Sexy_ then?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

I tried to side step him again, but he mirrored me, still blocking my way to the bathroom. "Thought so, _Sunshine_."

"What is with you? You have Sarah, stop being annoying and go see her." I slapped his chest and tried to slip past again.

He gripped my upper arms and held me in place, I looked up at him stuck in the position I was in. Stupid vampires and their strength. "Now now Lena, you know I'm not with her in the normal boyfriend and girlfriend sense. I thought you would have remembered that."

I scoffed "Of course I remember, but I don't want to be reminded that you're using her as a walking blood bag, thank you. Are you forgetting that she is my boyfriend's _sister_ here? Not a good move to be reminding me of that, as I care for my boyfriend's family." I raised an eyebrow.

He didn't seem to think anything of my little outburst, he just smirked wider and when I wiggled he just tightened his grip. He bent down so his was a breaths width away from my lips before he spoke again. "Oh I know." He purred.

I was helpless; Damon had made my body immobile. "I have a way to solve _everything._" I simply raised one eyebrow, since I couldn't do much else. He smirked and leaned even closer, my eyes focused in on his lips. How easy it would be to just lean forward... "How about you come with me, and we could run away together." He whispered huskily, his breath washing over my face and clouding my head.

I blinked, shaking the fog from my head. Did he really just say that? The offer was _extremely_ tempting, but did he really just say that? "Your solution is to pack up and leave _everything _behind?"

We were still in the same position as before, except his hands had left my upper arms and travelled down to my waist. I was thankful that one of my hands was tightly holding onto the towel, I could feel the warmth of his hands through the towel and it was making my insides twist. By the look in his eyes, he knew the reactions it was causing my body too. "You did it before? Why not now?" He whispered.

"Because I have a life now?" I offered.

"You could start a new life. With me. _Forever_." He shrugged as though it was nothing.

I stepped back, and this time he let me. "Okay, okay. We are not going there. Nuh uh. Nope." I smirked and scampered for the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"I know you were sad when you had to leave all of it behind in Mystic, and I can tell that the offer is tempting to you Elena. Your heartbeat is fluttering a million miles a minute."

It was true, everything he just said. I did have to leave all of it behind, everything supernatural was left behind in Mystic; I left so I could start a new life. Get a job, a husband and maybe have kids. But I was 22 and I didn't really want to get married and kids seemed even less appealing now than it did five years ago. So it was tempting, but that didn't mean it was right. I had Jason, Sarah had Damon. It was going to stay that way, even if Damon did leave Sarah; I was _not _going with him. I was happy here.

I stayed leaning against the door until my heartbeat had slowed down, once I couldn't feel the erratic beating in my chest anymore, I quickly got changed. I couldn't be bothered to blow dry my hair now, so I rubbed it with the towel and put it up in a messy ponytail. It would dry in waves. I then applied light make-up and slung the damp towel in the bath so it could dry.

I slowly approached the bathroom door and unlocked it. Sighing in relief that Damon wasn't there anymore. I then went to hunt out my watch, it took me a while but I found it. Stuffed at the bottom of my purse. I sprayed some perfume on and decided on my red flowery pendent with matching earrings.

I then wondered down the stairs. Jason walked out from the kitchen a bagel in his hands. "You need to get ready; Sarah's coming in-" I looked at my watch "-5 minutes." I jumped down the last steps and snatched the bagel from his hands taking a bite and pushing him towards the stairs. He reluctantly left, giving the bagel a longing stare. I chuckled.

Not four minutes later, a minute early. The doorbell rang. Jason still wasn't down so I went to open the door. Fiddling with the locks and yanking it open. There stood Sarah a bright smile on her face and her handbag clutched in her hands. Damon stood behind her, a smirk playing on his lips and his jumper was covered with his famous black leather jacket again. "Hello again Sunshine."

Sarah frowned and looked at Damon, then back at me. I remembered her sentence on the phone earlier about me and Damon and shook my head, sighing. Damon was not making this any easier for me.

Jason chose that exact moment; he always had such amazing timing. To amble down the stair and wrap his arm around me, placing a sloppy kiss to my cheek. Damon's eyes narrowed a fraction and I rolled my own eyes. There he was with his hands all over Sarah, but he hated it when my _boyfriend _kissed me.

Sarah's face instantly brightened at the sight of Jason, "Guess what? Were going shopping!" She exclaimed.

I held back and groan. _Shopping with Damon._ Yippee...

* * *

><p><strong>Heyaa! Sorry It's late again... but still, forgive me? ;).<strong>

**There's a LOT more Delena in the next one, if you're interested? I have lots planned! Shopping leaves endless opportunities. Hehe...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**~~Nikki~~**


	10. New Divides

Chapter 9 – New Divides

**Hello! I am sorry this chapter is late. As I said on Escaping Fate (My other story), I have been ill. I had to sit next to an ill friend for 5 hours in school on Friday. Guess what happened? Yeah...**

**SO I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I will Update with this chapter AND another today, to make up 4 it! :P... now u forgive me? Hehe xx **

**HeartOfMsWhite: **That's funny... my mum said the same thing, when I was explaining it too her! :D haha... Yeah, I kinda see him looking like Jason Stackhouse. But not so drunk and more stable. :P

**ElizaJay: **Well, more Delena here for you here... But Jason is walking around (Care to shoot him for me ?) haha... ;) xx

**TomTom1995: **Damon is always impossible... :P but yeah... SHOPPING! :D

**Y0uNMck33: **Glad you loved it :D xx

**Punk81: **Haha... Yeah, Elena never listens. I would just dump Jason and run away with Damon ;). Want to help ElizaJay shoot Jason? Hehe xx

**Vampirela69: **Thanksss! More Delena for you here :P

**anagrecia****: **Why, Helloooo! :D Oh I think Jason starting to become suspicious of Damon...;). Especially after this chappie! haha.

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Not four minutes later, a minute early. The doorbell rang. Jason still wasn't down so I went to open the door. Fiddling with the locks and yanking it open. There stood Sarah a bright smile on her face and her handbag clutched in her hands. Damon stood behind her, a smirk playing on his lips and his jumper was covered with his famous black leather jacket again. "Hello again Sunshine."_

_Sarah frowned and looked at Damon, then back at me. I remembered her sentence on the phone earlier about me and Damon and shook my head, sighing. Damon was not making this any easier for me._

_Jason chose that exact moment; he always had such amazing timing. To amble down the stair and wrap his arm around me, placing a sloppy kiss to my cheek. Damon's eyes narrowed a fraction and I rolled my own eyes. There he was with his hands all over Sarah, but he hated it when my__boyfriend__kissed me._

_Sarah's face instantly brightened at the sight of Jason, "Guess what? Were going shopping!" She exclaimed._

_I held back and groan.__Shopping with Damon. __Yippee..._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

99% of the time I loved shopping. But when you are shopping with your complaining boyfriend, his over enthusiastic sister AND a vampire who draws attention from every single female, whether young _or_ old. Well, let's just say. I am never doing this again. _Ever... _

I rolled my eyes as Sarah stopped us all once again to go venture in a store that looked just as boring as the last one. I hadn't brought anything, not with Damon watching my every move and commenting on everything I looked at.

"Too green, go for the blue." I sighed and turned my back on Damon as I drifted through the dress section in the latest store Sarah had picked for us.

"Shouldn't you be with Sarah and annoying her on what dress she should buy?" I paused and cocked an eyebrow before moving on to look at the next designer chain of dresses. It wasn't like I could afford any of them, but no harm in looking.

"She's with Jason." Was the only answer he provided.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, turning to face him once more. "Isn't there a bar around here somewhere? Go find one."

"Oh, but it's so much more fun to be here with you." He smirked.

"Annoying me you mean?" I dramatically sighed and crossed the room. A purple dress had caught my eye and I wanted to go check out the beading.

He followed.

"You love it really." He purred from behind me.

I let go of the silky material and turned to face him again. He was so close, so when I turned our chests were almost touching. I took a small step back, trying to control my heartbeat, knowing that he could hear it. More so than usual since it was pounding so loudly.

I shook my head stubbornly "Go find Sarah." Anything to get him away from me.

He pouted, "I don't want to" He whined childishly. Humour flashed in his eyes before he arranged his features into those of an upset child. Oh god, _puppy dog eyes._

I shook my head again, this time to clear my own head. "Go-" I pointed in the direction I had last seen Sarah.

"No." He kept his expression up.

I giggled, he looked so funny. I was considering pulling my phone from my pocket so I could get a picture. I could blackmail him with it later. But as if he guessed my intentions, he dropped the act. A sexy smirk replaced the pout and his eyes sparkled "You don't want me to really." He purred and took a step forward.

I did the only thing I could, take another step back.

He smirked and took another forward. I stood my ground this time, my hands finding their way to my hips. "Go find Sarah" I repeated myself.

He took another step forward; this time I had to take one back because we were to close and I didn't like my body's reactions. He smirked and took another forward. "Damon-" I warned.

"_Elena_" He mocked.

I took another step back, gasping in surprise when my back hit a wall. By the look on of triumph Damon's face he knew exactly what he was doing. I gulped as he took another step forward, effectively trapping me against the wall.

My eyes flitted frantically for an escape, no such luck. The store was empty of customers and staff down this end. Us being the only two people here. My eyes landed on Jason and Sarah across the room, they were not facing in our direction. But if they could turn at any moment, effectively putting me in a position I couldn't talk myself out of.

"_Please."_ I whispered my voice barely audible to my own ears.

But Damon has enhanced hearing. "Please what sunshine?" His hand cupped my chin, gently but strong enough to keep from looking away.

"Don't-" I was cut off when he rested his finger against my lips, preventing me from speaking.

"Shh." His breath washed across my face, and my retort died on my lips. I stood still, my body's reactions mingling between the danger of having a predator so close and something I was not going to admit too. He tilted his head, his eyes burning fiercely into mine. Burning with emotions I couldn't describe. I was trapped, my body refusing to obey the commands my mind was shouting at it. So I remained unmoving, only able to watch as he slowly moved closer.

His other hand rested on my waist as he moved closer. My senses were in overdrive with him being so close. I could feel every spark shooting from the hand that was resting on my hip; I could smell the leather from his jacket and the husky smell of his cologne. I could practically taste his breath on my tongue.

His lips were a hair width away from my lips and I was doing nothing to stop it, I should have moved. Stepped to the side. But I could only stand and watch him with wide eyes as he advanced. His eyes were burning with need and desire and something else that he was trying to hide. I licked my lips, dampening them. A slow smile grew on his lips, his eyes lowering to my lips as he drew closer. My legs wobbled and if it wasn't for the wall I was sure I would have collapsed...

Someone coughed. "Damn kids."

My breath caught in my throat and my body finally reacted. I stumbled to the side. Damon growled looking in the direction of the person who had interrupted us. An old woman was looking at us with disdain on her face. I nearly laughed, I was 22 and Damon was well into his 100's. Older than her herself. We were hardly kids. But I wasn't going to correct her now was I? She simply tutted at us and hobbled away, her grasp tightly around her handbag as though we were going to try and grab and run.

One she was out of hearing distance, I turned back to Damon. My hand automatically coming up to slap him. But he caught my wrist easily, his smirk coming back and his eyes once again guarded. He waggled his finger tauntingly "Let's not slip back into old habits." He chuckled.

I blushed, my mind immediately flashing back to all those years ago, when slapping him seemed to be on a regular basis. "Little late for that." I muttered and began to walk away.

He quickly caught up and grabbed my wrist to keep me from walking. "Please." His eyes were burning again, this time not with lust or need.

I sighed, standing in front of him. "Please what Damon? Do you even know what you're asking for? I have a boyfriend, I have family and I have a new life here Damon. You may only be using Sarah, but at least you have something. Were not alone, and I don't like you trying to kiss me. That's twice now, let's not make it a third." The words coming from my lips were the truth, I knew they were, he knew they were and everyone I knew knows they are. So why did they feel like lies spilling from my lips?

I turned and walked away without waiting for an answer, but that didn't stop me from seeing the hurt flash across his face before he covered it up. I only just managed to stop myself from turning and apologising. But I gritted my teeth and carried on.

Jason and Sarah had spotted us by now. They were both waiting by the entrance to the shop. I marched up to them, Damon trailing behind. Sarah glared at me as I passed by her, suspicion playing on her face. She immediately ran up to Damon and asked him what was wrong. He shook her off.

Jason watched their exchange in confusion before he turned to me. "Everything alright?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "Yep, everything fine." I paused, regarding Damon's shut of expression and annoyance at Sarah's fussing. I bit my lip hoping he didn't take his frustration out on her. But I knew hoping wouldn't do anything, so I took a shaky breath and put a totally fake smile on my face and skipped back over to them. "Where are we going next?" I linked my arm through Sarah's and dragged her away from Damon.

She quickly straightened up in shock for my interruption, but instead of pulling away like I expected her too. She smiled brightly at me "The very next shoe shop we see!" She exclaimed.

I snuck a look back at Damon, he was watching us carefully. I grinned casually at him and he rolled his eyes, obviously knowing what I was doing. And just like that, I let out a breath, we were back to normal. Sort of. I used my other arm and pointed towards the bar which was across from where we were standing.

He walked up to Jason and whispered something to him. Jason's head snapped around and he seemed to be considering something. Then he nodded and he and Damon walked towards the bar. I tilted my head and watched them. Please don't let Damon do anything to Jason.

So for the next 2 hours, Sarah and I flitted from shop to shop. Trying on anything that we liked. Now and then I caught Sarah staring at me. Confusion and suspicion playing on her face. I smiled at her every time and she quickly snapped out of it, dragging me to the next shop.

The later it got the more I noticed little things with Sarah, like how she was pulling me along a little tighter than was normal. Or how she seemed to be lost in her thoughts more frequently than she usually did. When I asked her what was wrong she shrugged and said it was nothing.

I didn't know what to do.

So I simply ignored it, hoping it would go away when she realised nothing was happening. It was all I could think of doing.

Currently I was staring at a dress; it had caught my gaze as we passed it in the window. I pulled Sarah into the shop so I could see it closer. It was so expensive, I could never afford it. But it was so elegant and beautiful. It was ivory coloured, and it went down to the ankles. It was fully embroidered with swirls and flowers. **(Dress on Profile)**

"You should try it on." Sarah nudged me closer to the dress.

I stumbled a little but caught my balance "What? God no, I would probably ruin it." I replied, staring longingly at the dress.

"Maybe you will get lucky and Jason will buy it for you." She giggled. "So you should _really _try it on."

"No, I really shouldn't." But I couldn't make my eyes leave the dress.

"Come on, try it on." She nudged me again towards the dress.

I managed to tear myself away from the dress and started to walk away. Sarah followed reluctantly. We made it to the exit when someone walked up to us, "Hello, I saw you eyeing the dress. Would you like some help in trying it on." The sales attendant smiled brightly at us, hoping for a sale.

I internally rolled my eyes and started to decline when Sarah interrupted.

"Of course she does. She is just nervous is all. Could you help us?" She grinned at the attendant and the attendant smiled sweetly back.

"Would be a pleasure." She grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the shop. I started to protest, but she carefully tugged the dress from its stand and pulled me towards the changing rooms.

Sarah following eagerly, I was starting to feel like she wanted me to be humiliated. But she was supposed to be my best friend; she wouldn't do that. She waited outside the changing room, I could hear her babbling away to the person who was manning the changing rooms.

I was stripped of my clothes, and before I knew it the dress was being slipped over my head. The silky material rubbing against my skin. I fluffed my hair and turned to the attendant, she was standing with her mouth open. I frowned "Is everything alright? Did I tear it?" I panicked, looking down for anything I could have done.

"No-no... It's just- You're gorgeous." She stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow that was different. I stepped out of the changing room so I could peer in a mirror when Sarah skidded to a halt in front of me. Shock and surprise on her face, which was quickly replaced by something like disappointment. But she covered it up and clapped her hands. "Wow, Lena. You look AMAZING!" She grasped my hand and pulled me towards the nearest mirror. The dress flowed around my legs as I walked.

My eyes widened when I looked at myself. Wow, that was not me. The dress highlighted my curves magnificently, and the length seemed to lengthen my legs making me seem taller. It sat low on the chest, not too low to show my bra but just enough to show that I wasn't flat chested at all. The shoulders were thin pieces of material that rested far apart on my shoulders. Showing my neck and upper chest.

Someone coughed and I turned to see Jason and Damon standing in the shop doorway watching me with widened eyes. I waved teasingly "Hi boys."

"Err, Lena. Wow. You look amazing." Jason replied.

Damon stood staring, speechless.

I giggled at them and span around, my arms out from my body. The dress flew out from the knee down.

"How much does it cost?" Sarah asked.

I looked at the price tag. "$249.52" I grimaced. It cost so much. I felt awful for wearing it and knowing I could never buy it.

Jason looked down. "I'm sorry Lena-" He started.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know, I know. I only tried it on because Sarah forced me."

"She wouldn't stop looking at it." Sarah defended herself.

I turned and smiled gently at her. "Because it's so gorgeous." I looked down and twisted from side to side, watching it shimmer as I moved. I sighed softly "It's so beautiful."

"I'll buy it."

My head shot up, my eyes widening with surprise.

Sarah gasped in shock and then frowned.

"What?-"Jason blinked.

Damon stood, watching me intently. His eyes burning with something I couldn't comprehend.

He smiled slowly, genuinely. His eyes never leaving mine.

"I'll buy it." He repeated.

I found myself smiling back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT'S SHORT! <strong>

**I will update again, later on today. After Escaping Fate. Since this was the chapter from last week when I was so ill that I couldn't update!**

**Hope you liked it! Link to dress is on profile!**

**REVIEW PLEASY!  
>xxx<br>~~Nikki~~**


	11. Twisted

Chapter 10 – Twisted

**WOOP! We are on double figures! :O ... hahaha! From chapter 10 is where I am starting to make this fanfic more juicy. There is a little more action approaching and more Delena on its way. :D :D :D - Be prepared for the ride! Hehe...**

**As I promised, here is the chapter! :D.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, since this is updated on the same day I didn't give people enough time to review. But thanks to **tomtom1995 **and **vampirela69 **who managed to review in time! You are awesome! :}**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_I looked at the price tag. "$249.52" I grimaced. It cost so much. I felt awful for wearing it and knowing I could never buy it._

_Jason looked down. "I'm sorry Lena-" He started._

_I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know, I know. I only tried it on because Sarah forced me."_

_"She wouldn't stop looking at it." Sarah defended herself._

_I turned and smiled gently at her. "Because it's so gorgeous." I looked down and twisted from side to side, watching it shimmer as I moved. I sighed softly "It's so beautiful."_

_"I'll buy it."_

_My head shot up, my eyes widening with surprise._

_Sarah gasped in shock and then frowned._

_"What?-"Jason blinked._

_Damon stood, watching me intently. His eyes burning with something I couldn't comprehend._

_He smiled slowly, genuinely. His eyes never leaving mine._

_"I'll buy it." He repeated._

_I found myself smiling back at him._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Despite my half hearted protests (I really loved the dress) Damon ended up paying for the dress. I couldn't help but feel bad; the only thing that made me the slightest bit less guilty knowing Damon had a lot of money.

Sarah glared when Damon offered to buy the dress, Jason seemed shell shocked. Damon had just smiled and drifted by us to ask the stunned attendant where he could pay for it. Winking at me as he walked with the attendant towards the pay desk. The wink did not go unnoticed by Sarah either, which made her glare more. I swear if looks could kill.

I hurried back to the changing room. Carefully took of the dress and jumped into my clothes again. I folded the dress neatly and took it to the attendant who was waiting for me to hand it to her so she could bag it. Taking it to her meant that I had to approach Damon, with Sarah still glaring.

"Why?" I whispered as I passed her the dress.

"You looked so beautiful and radiant in that dress Elena. I could see how happy it made you." He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you." I said softly, stepping up on my tip-toes so I could kiss him gently on the cheek.

A pleased smile was on his lips as we walked back to our partners. Damon slung his arm around Sarah while she carried on glaring daggers at me. I shrugged at her as if to say: What is your problem?

I swung the bag as I walked with Jason back to the car. Trying to ignore the eyes watching me, but having two pairs of eyes following your every movement was hard to ignore. I should have made Sarah and Damon walk ahead. So I couldn't feel them watching me.

I slid in the back seat of the car. Happy it was Sarah's car so I could sit behind her and avoid her eyes. Damon sat in the passenger seat while Jason sat next to the other window. I was a little hurt that he didn't sit next to me, but I didn't mention it. The car was mostly silent all the way back; the only sounds were our breathing.

I felt as though Jason and Sarah were ignoring me. So when we climbed out the car back at my house I confronted them about it. Sort of. "What's with all the gloomy faces?"

Damon smirked "I'm not gloomy."

"That's because you never are. Damon Salvatore doesn't get gloomy he gets even." I cocked an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Touché, you know me well."

I shrugged and smiled slightly. I then turned to face Sarah and Jason, raising my eyebrows with my hands on my hips. "So?"

"I'm not." They both replied.

"Jason, you haven't said one word to me and Sarah all you seem to be doing is glaring at me. Could you please enlighten me on why?"

"I'm not ignoring you Lena. I was just thinking." I didn't believe him for a minute, but he walked over to me and slung his arm around me, I took it as an apology and accepted it, nodding.

Sarah grimaced, seeing she was alone. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like it." I pointed out.

"It's nothing alright?" She snapped and jumped back into her car. Completely ignoring all of us. "Damon, you coming?" She called.

Damon rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Bye Damon. Thank you for the dress."

He chuckled and not so discreetly pushed Jason out the way to hug me. "Bye Sunshine. See you soon." He breathed in my ear, his breath washed down my neck making me shiver. But before I could reply, he was in the car and Sarah sped away.

I rolled my eyes. "He never changes." I mumbled to myself, still I was smiling slightly.

Jason was regarding me carefully. But whatever he was thinking about he shook it off when I turned to fully face him, he smiled brightly. "When are you planning to wear that dress?" He asked as we started to walk towards the house.

Darkness was falling, the streetlights flickering on. We had been shopping for most of the day and it was now eight in the evening.

I considered when I would be able to wear it. An idea instantly floating to my head. "It's the newspapers 100 years of running party on Monday evening. It's a huge event and I had no idea on what I was going to wear, so I wasn't going to go." I smiled brightly at Jason. "It's perfect." I jumped on the spot and clapped my hands.

"Do I get to come?" He tilted his head, smiling.

"Of course! It's going to be amazing." I exclaimed.

"You will be the belle of the ball." He teased and span me around. I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line, but let it drop.

"It was really nice of Damon to buy that dress." Jason pointed out; looking at me curiously "He must really like you. It cost a lot of money."

I sighed "Damon has a lot of money, so that wasn't a problem. But I feel bad for accepting."

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth." He grinned.

Is that how he thought I felt about Damon? Using him so he could buy me things? That sounded awful and a stab of pain shot through me and I automatically became defensive. "He's more than just a gift horse."

His grin dropped, and something like suspicion filled his face. By the way it popped up so fast I could tell it had been there awhile. Why didn't people just trust me? It hurt to think they didn't.

"What is he to you Elena?"

"He's a friend Jason. In fact, he is the closest friend I have." I answered truthfully.

Jason's face grew dark, darker than I had ever seen it. I stumbled back a little in shock, he ignored me. "More than Sarah?"

"Yes more than Sarah, I have known him longer."

Jason stepped forward, I remained where I was. He looked really angry, angrier than he had ever been. "He left you, all of you. He packed up and walked off." He hissed, reaching forward to grab my arm. I pulled it out his grasp. "He's a monster."

I felt my own rage build up. "So did I Jason, I did that too. I packed up and left everyone and everything behind. Doesn't that make me almost as bad as him then?" I added the almost, because I didn't go around killing everyone.

He stopped and looked down. "I don't know what's worse. Watching you and him together or realising there is so much more to you than I realised. All these secrets Lena, how can we cope?"

"Where is this coming from Jason?"

He ignored me. "Watching you and him talking. It's like you have this connection something no one understands. It seems to put all of us on some lower level, some level of less importance."

I frowned. "Jason what are you talking about?"

He stepped forward, grabbing my arms tightly in his hands. "Are you telling me the truth when you say nothing ever happened between you?"

I put my hands over his and tried to pry him off. But he just gripped tighter. "Ow, Jason you're hurting me." I whimpered.

He loosened his grip a fraction, but instead of letting me do he shook me. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

I blinked back tears, but I felt my own rage surge to meet his own and I shouted back. "NO!"

"No what? No nothing happened between you or no you're not going to answer me." He seethed.

"Nothing happened." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"NOTHING HAPPENED." I pushed him off me. He stumbled back.

He advanced on me once again. "Why don't I believe you?" He chuckled darkly and grabbed my arms pushing me back into the wall.

"I have never lied to you Jason; I'm not going to start now." I whispered, shocked at the new violent side to Jason.

"You don't lie, you manipulate the truth." He hissed. Somehow that was worse; I felt tears start to slip down my face. The way he was describing me, made me sound so much like Katherine. I moved away to get away from that, It seemed as though I was doomed to always stumble back to it.

His hand came up as though he was going to slap me; I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. Knowing that I couldn't defend myself, and I was crying too much too see anything anyway.

But the pain never came, I opened my eyes. Wiping them free of tears to see what happened. I blinked in shock, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Damon had appeared from nowhere and he was holding Jason against the opposite wall. "_No-one_ slaps Elena and lives_, not even you_." He growled.

Jason struggled, his eyes widening in shock when he realised he couldn't move. "What the hell?"

Damon tightened his grip, growling more. Jason's eyes widened in fear, and I instantly realised Damon had shown his true self. As much as I was afraid of Jason at the moment, I never wished anyone to die.

"Damon." My voice broke. He turned his head, his face full of rage. I shook my head, taking wobbly steps over to them. "Don't kill him."

"Why?" He hissed. "He tried to slap you Elena. He was going to hurt you."

"I don't wish death on anyone Damon. You know that more than anyone." I rested my hand on his arm, ignoring Jason. I smiled gently "Plus having a dead body in the living room doesn't seem right." I teased half-heartedly.

He blinked, his face going back to normal. "I'm the living dead in the living room." He teased. But he was still holding Jason against the wall, but I knew he wasn't going to kill him now.

I rolled my eyes and laughed weakly. "Thank you." I whispered.

Damon smirked. "Only for you Sunshine."

I shook my head, but smiled all the same.

"What _are_ you?" Jason hissed. I blinked turning back to him; I had almost forgotten he was there. Forgetting you boyfriend is being pinned to the wall is usually something that is hard to forget too.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Jason's eyes widened in fright, and he shook his head. "_Let me go_." He started to struggle in Damon's tight grip.

"Suit yourself." Damon shrugged and dropped him. Jason fell to the floor, his back against the wall. He quickly got up though, his eyes wild and body in flight or fight mode. Which was normal for a reaction like this. But while I had ran, Jason chose to fight. He threw a punch for Damon's face.

Damon sighed and caught his fist easily. Jason tried with the other one, and Damon blurred across the room, slamming Jason into the wall again. "_Don't test me_. I am only keeping you alive because Elena asked me too." He hissed, he was a lot scarier than Jason when he was angry. But then again, I already knew that.

I walked slowly up to them again, and then I remembered something. "He doesn't have vervain in his system."

Damon frowned and turned his head to face me instantly.

"I forgot this morning to put it in his coffee." I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Could you make him forget tonight?" I whispered.

Damon tilted his head and regarded me closely. "Are you sure?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Wait, what's vervain?" Jason once again struggled in Damon's grip, but Damon didn't let up.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Damon smirked.

I stepped back and nodded at Damon to do it. I watched as he caught eye contact with Jason and Jason's struggles immediately stopped, his body going still. Damon waved his hand in front of Jason's face, grinning when he didn't react. I rolled my eyes. "This is the only chance you are getting to compel Jason." I stated "I won't forget again."

Damon smirked without breaking eye contact with Jason. "I will make the most of it then."

I leaned against the wall, watching Damon carefully. Ready to interfere if he did anything stupid, like telling Jason to jump off a cliff. "You will forget everything that happened tonight, you will not remember that you tried to slap Elena and you will not remember that I am a vampire." Damon compelled, his voice was soft and persuasive. Jason repeated what Damon said in a monotone voice. I caught the little smirk on Damon's face "Nothing ever happened between Elena and I, and you will lose all your violent aspects of your personality."

I smiled slightly as Jason repeated it. Damon was making sure I wasn't in danger again.

Damon tilted his head a little "Now, sleep."

Jason slumped towards the floor, his head flopping forward.

I shook my head at Damon as he stepped away from Jason. He strolled over to me and I pushed myself of the wall to face him. "Thank you." I said softly.

He smirked playfully. "Three thank you's in a day, how lucky am I?" He chuckled and placed his hands on my hips, I didn't pull away.

"Well you deserved every one of them." I whispered. He pulled me closer to him, and I automatically reached up to put my arms around his neck.

"You looked stunning in that dress, it was the least I could do." He smiled softly, I smiled back.

"It's an amazing dress."

His lips quirked up into a half smile "It needs an amazing person to make it an amazing dress." He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my body in an embrace. A weird sense of belonging settled in the pit of my stomach.

We were regarding each other carefully, he leaned slightly closer and I didn't lean away. My lips slightly parted and my tongue came out to dampen them. "I can think of a better way you can thank me." He whispered huskily while watching my tongue.

"Hmm?" I half smiled "What's that?

His eyes locked with mine as if asking for permission. Blue clashing with brown. His eyes were lit up with so many emotions; he was showing me everything he kept hidden.

Something primal sparked inside me, something that I had kept hidden. The part of me that reacted with him. The parts that matched. Forgetting any rational thoughts I should be having right now, I leaned up and finally after all these years I closed the distance between the two of us.

Tendrils of warmth shot through my body, starting from our joined lips and travelling through my body to the tips of my toes. I could tell he felt it too, his arms tightened around me and my eyelids fluttered shut.

We were sharing something that should have happened between us so many years ago.

We were finally giving in.

I pressed myself further into him and he walked backwards so I was against the wall again. I lifted my legs and locked them around his waist. He chuckled into the kiss, his breath mingling with mine. I smiled against him, moving my hands to his hair and pulling his head down so he was more firmly against my lips.

Our once tender kiss twisting into something filled with unfulfilled desire that had been hanging between us ever since we met. I gasped and pulled back to breathe, but he just moved his lips down to my jaw and to my neck, my head fell back but instead of biting he kissed his way back up and once again hungrily attached his lips to mine.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena were so lost in each other, so wrapped up in their own little bubble world that they didn't realise there was someone watching them.<p>

She stood, her eyes narrowed into slits, her hands curled into fists. She knew it; Elena was trying all along to take Damon. She wanted him for herself, and it looked like she had gotten what she wanted.

How did she ever regard Elena as a friend? She was a boyfriend stealing bitch. She lied and twisted things, making it seem as though they were the ones who were acting wrongly, that their suspicions were all fake.

Well that was proven wrong now wasn't it?

Sarah smiled savagely. Once again regarding her once former friend and her boyfriend with their hands all over each other. She turned on her heels and walked swiftly from the house, her head lost to ways she could solve this.

One thing was for sure though; one thing was clear in Sarah's mind. It shined perfectly clear in front of her eyes.

Elena would pay.

**Jealousy is a strong emotion that can twist even the most innocent of people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me...<strong>

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
>I would love to hear your thoughts on Damon and Elena's kiss ! hehe<strong>

**~~Nikki~~**


	12. My beating Heart Belongs To You

Chapter 11 – My beating Heart Belongs To You

**Right I was gonna add another chapter BEFORE this one... I had it written and everything... and then my PC crashed... and I hadn't backed the file up! and POOF all gone... :/ So I tried to rewrite it (which is what I have been doing over and over - hence why I didn't update) but I couldn't find my muse for the chapter... and I just didn't like the way it kept turning out...**

**So I gave up.**

**This chapter still makes sense, as the chapter that I was supposed to write was a filler chapter. You just get the juiciness earlier than I planned...**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ARE STILL READING, EVEN AFTER MY RUBBISH UPDATING!**

**Special ****thanks to **ElizaJay**, **EmberAurouraBlack **and **anagrecia **who went back and reviewed chapter 9 after I had uploaded chapter 10 so I couldn't thank you! So EXTRA special thank youzz here! :D **

**Vampirela69: **I'm ecstatic you liked the kiss... though this story is remaining a T so they will not be going all the way. BUT if I do chapter where I don't write the smut, I _may_ (If I have the time) write a little spin off version of the chapter which has the yummy smut ;)...

**Tomtom1995: **You know the characters never obey me... they didn't want just a "little" kiss... haha.

**ElizaJay: **Jason isn't violent anymore (Damon sorted that) hehe... I'm not giving anything away...

**EmberAurouraBlack: **Hell ya! Bout time they kissed! ;)

**13cmg:** Thank you! It's your kind of reviews that make me smile so hugely that my mum thinks I'm going mental!

**anagrecia****: **its okay about late reviewing... as long as you do ;)... jealousy is the green dragon (as the saying goes) hehe...

**000janedoe000****: **I'm glad you thought it fit, to be honest I was a little worried that it would seem to make the story unrealistic, you just made my day... he's all good again now though, Damon compelled all his violence away (just keep an eye out for Sarah) haha...

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_She stood, her eyes narrowed into slits, her hands curled into fists. She knew it; Elena was trying all along to take Damon. She wanted him for herself, and it looked like she had gotten what she wanted._

_How did she ever regard Elena as a friend? She was a boyfriend stealing bitch. She lied and twisted things, making it seem as though they were the ones who were acting wrongly, that their suspicions were all fake._

_Well that was proven wrong now wasn't it?_

_Sarah smiled savagely. Once again regarding her once former friend and her boyfriend with their hands all over each other. She turned on her heels and walked swiftly from the house, her head lost to ways she could solve this._

_One thing was for sure though; one thing was clear in Sarah's mind. It shined perfectly clear in front of her eyes._

_Elena would pay._

_**Jealousy is a strong emotion that can twist even the most innocent of people.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Music played softly through the speakers, calm and relaxing, almost meditating. Which stood in a sharp contrast to the nerves flitting around in my stomach. I took a slow breath in, trying to calm the hammering of my heart. Tonight, in about two hours was the celebration with the newspaper. Celebrating the 100 successful years the paper had been running, and I wasn't at all ready.

I had spent all of Sunday avoiding, well basically, civilisation. I had hardly talked to Jason after he awoke on the floor and asked why he was there, I had simply told him he had fallen and hit his head. Cliché, I know. But what better excuse could I have thought of? He seemed to have brought it. I hadn't answered any of Sarah's calls, so she had resorted to calling Jason, who was just as confused as she seemed to be. The truth was. I was avoiding civilisation because I was avoiding Damon. He was everywhere Sarah was, and therefore everywhere Jason was. I hadn't said a word to him since the kiss we shared on Saturday evening.

I don't know what I was feeling. Guilt, of course, that was bound to happen. I kissed him and he was still with Sarah. But then there was also this longing. I wanted to be closer to him, and I don't want to think about what would have happened if Jason hadn't stirred and Damon had disappeared before he woke up completely. I was a turmoil of emotions, and they were only increasing as the evening approached.

I was due to give a speech tonight, looking across a large crowd of people as one of the newspapers best reporters. I wasn't nervous about that, oh no. I mean I had done speeches before, back in Mystic Falls. They never made me nervous. It was the fact that Sarah, Jason and _Damon_ would all be standing together, watching me. And I don't know how I would be able to carry through the speech without breaking down knowing what I had done.

Without knowing it, I had done it again. I had torn something apart. Jason and I were happy, Sarah was obviously happy with Damon even though he was only using her, but, still, she was happy. And then I had to go ruin it by kissing Damon. Giving into my emotions was not something that I did easily, I was a fighter and I never let my emotions lead me. Never. But I had kissed Damon. I had let all the longing, lust and desire overcome me and I had given in.

And do you know what the worst thing is? The very thing that is eating me to the core and making my stomach clench and unclench that I keep thinking I am going to be sick, but the sick never comes. The very thing that has my heart hammering way past the point of healthy is that I didn't regret it. Nope, not one bit.

The feather light touches and casual easiness that approached beforehand and the playful banter that fired between us even though we knew what was going to become of it. The gentle exploring that quickly spiralled out of control. It was passionate and wild, full of raw desire and need. The feeling of giving in after so long of pushing and pulling at mental and physical tug of war. The feeling of belonging.

So here I stood in just my under-garments as I held the dress within my hands. Lost in my thoughts and emotions. My hair was damp and clinging to my still slightly damp skin, it was still dripping slightly at the ends, water trailing over my body leaving little wet trails. I was shivering, but yet I still stood here, holding the dress and feeling the goose-bumps arise on my arms and legs and the hairs bristle and stand to attention. Yet still I did not move.

The shrill ringing of the phone downstairs jolted me out of my thoughts. No-one was going to answer it, I was here alone and I was half-way through getting ready. It rang and rang until it cut off. I stared at the material in my hands, marvelling at how beautiful it was. It was truly a gorgeous dress. So soft and silky and light. Almost as though it floated. I rubbed the material between my fingers, tracing my fingers over the patterns.

I sighed softly in apprehension, feeling the butterflies in my stomach again. Are we sure they are really butterflies? They feel more like bats to me. I gently settled the dress on the bed and turned towards the mirror taking a deep breath. When I opened my eyes and looked at my reflection I scrutinized myself like I was a stranger. Taking into consideration the shape of her face and the length of her eyelashes, how red her lips were and how round they were. The way I could use make-up to the best advantage.

I had already used my moisturiser, so I padded over to my vanity table. I never knew why these things went out of fashion; they were so useful and made applying make-up so much easier.I quickly applied my Makeup Primer, and then I carefully smoothed on my foundation. I used brown eyeliner and eye-shadow and added a blue-based fuchsia lip-gloss, my lips never needed lipstick, they had colour as they were.

With my make-up done, I plugged in my hairdryer and set it to low heat so it didn't ruin my make-up and slowly dried my hair. Once it was dry and slightly frizzy, I turned on my straighteners and carefully straightened my hair; once it was completely straight I set the straighteners down on the table and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes flickered to my patterned dress; my hair looked so plain in comparison. I once again picked up my straighteners and briefly closed my eyes. The last time I had curled my hair it hadn't turned out well, I breathed in slowly and set to work again on my hair. Once it was slightly curled, I pinned it back behind my ears so it wouldn't fall into my eyes. I sighed in annoyance as a few strands of curled hair slipped from the clip, I unsuccessfully tried to pin it behind my ears again but it refused to say there. I rolled my eyes and left it there to frame my face.

I stood up and eyed the dress; it seemed to be patiently waiting for me on the bed. I walked slowly towards it and picked it up between my hands. I couldn't help but admire the stitching on the dress once more and how it felt between my fingers. It looked too pretty to look at, almost too valuable to even touch let alone _wear. _Before I could talk myself out of it, I quickly shimmied the dress over my head, avoiding my make-up and hair. The material slipped easily down my body and fell into place. The material swishing around my ankles as I walked to the mirror. Once again my eyes widened at how different I looked in this dress. The way it made me seem so beautiful. I didn't know how to thank Damon enough.

I glanced at the clock, wincing when I saw the time. I had about 5 minutes to get completely ready and then 10 minutes to make it to the party without being late. I quickly grabbed my shoes I had picked out the day before. They were ivory coloured with an about 4 inch heel, they were a sling-back sandal style with an open front to show my already painted pale pink toenails. There was also a rhinestone sitting on the top which glittered when they caught the light. One they were on my feet I reached for the match clutch bag and stuffed my make-up into it, and after adding my favourite perfume, I added that to my bag too.

I then added my silver dangly earrings that I had brought last year and headed out the door. Thankful that Jason was still at work and the phone from earlier had gone unanswered (it was probably Sarah). He was going to meet me later at the party. So I had to make my own way there, I was grateful for that. I had time to arrange my thoughts, make last minute preparations for my speech and practice my smiles. I had time to think.

As I drove through the streets I repeated my speech in my head, once I was satisfied that I knew what I was going to say I had nothing to do but listen to my rambling and distracting thoughts. Most of them revolving around Damon, which was bad. I tried to put it simply in my head, in words that made sense_. I kissed Damon, but he is with Sarah and I am with Jason so nothing else can happen. So it is probably best if you stay away from him tonight._ Yeah, like that is all so simple...

I was thankful when I arrived at the building where tonight's party was being held. It took me a while to find a suitable parking place, and I couldn't help but think that if this was a bigger town then we would have a valet. I squeezed my car into a parking place that seemed barely passable _as _a parking place, but it was as close to the entrance I could get, so it would have to do. There was just enough room to be able to slide out of the car, I was grateful that I was quite skinny; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to fit.

As I approached the entrance, I could feel my palms dampening and the butterflies, _no bats_, start fluttering in my stomach again. The entrance door was right in front of me; it looked like it was looming over me, laughing at my ridiculous notion of not being able to open it. I took a deep breath and released it slowly. _Here goes nothing. _I hesitated a second more and pushed open the door. The loud chatter from inside the hall instantly assaulted my hearing and I could barely hear the music playing softly in the background.

My eyes wondered around the room in admiration. Sarah had done a magnificent job again. The room was lit with a huge chandelier that hung in the centre of the room and around the edges of the room there were tables with a single candle on each table to give the space a sense of privacy and cosiness. I smiled slightly in amusement when I spotted the bar; nestled between two tables at the far side of the room. I rolled my eyes when I spotted Damon already there, with Sarah nowhere in sight.

I stepped further into the room and winced when the door slammed behind me, blocking out the rest of the world outside. A few people nearest the door turned to look at who had entered and halted in their tracks, their mouths slightly open. I frowned, why were they looking at me? I looked down to inspect my dress. Had I put it on back to front or something? Once I concluded that my dress was perfectly alright I looked back up. They hadn't stopped staring, and whispers were starting to pick up around the room, causing more people to stop and look at me. I was sure if wasn't for all my make-up I would be red in embarrassment. As more people turned to look at me, I was starting to wish I was invisible. Did I have something on my face? I wish I had a mirror... "_Relax_ Elena, you look stunning." I gasped as Damon's voice purred in my ear and I jolted around to face him, my hand coming up to rest on my heart. And there Damon stood, still clad in black and an amused smirk playing on his lips. _Looks like my plan of staying away from him has already failed. _I could feel my knees go weak just from looking at him, and I had to fight of the feeling of wanting his lips on mine again. See this is what happens when you kiss someone you shouldn't have. For a number of reasons. "You know your heat is hammering away faster than a hummingbirds wings, that can't be healthy." He chuckled.

I frowned in annoyance and a little nervousness. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked. He simply raised an eyebrow. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down at my feet, suddenly finding them very interesting. "Oh right, yeah, vampire." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head. It wasn't that I had forgotten per say, the fact Damon was a vampire wasn't something you could forget. Once you put the species to the face, he simply couldn't be anything else. It was just that he had been at the other side of the room and then suddenly next to me, he never used vampire speed in public, so it meant I wasn't paying attention. My blush deepened.

Damon gently placed two fingers underneath my chin and titled it upwards so I was looking into his eyes. I would have fought if it would have made a difference, but I knew it would have been futile. His eyes seemed to be swirling with different colours, two pools of blue and silver that I could fall into. If I knew any better I would have said he was compelling me, but I was wearing vervain and I knew he would never do that to me. He had beautiful eyes.

"So do you sunshine, so do you." He whispered. My eyes widened in surprise, had I said that out loud? Damon chuckled and dropped his hand; I stepped back a little and looked away in embarrassment.

"Hey guys, there you are!" Sarah came bounding over and grabbed a hold of Damon's arm. Effectively breaking up the awkward silence. I vaguely noticed that no-one was looking at me anymore and I relaxed slightly. Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance; I smiled slightly at him before turning to face Sarah.

"Ye'p', here we are." I beamed, adding fake cheerfulness into my voice. She knew where we were, everyone had been staring at me_, everyone_, so she would have seen me enter, there was no way she could have missed that. I shook my thoughts from my head and tried to smile more realistically.

Sarah giggled at nothing in particular, her eyes travelling over Damon. The way she was looking made me shudder; I think she noticed because her eyes fell onto me and she scowled, her eyes narrowing as she took in my appearance. "Well, don't you look...nice."

"Ermm, thanks?" I tried to smile, but Sarah was starting to freak me out a little.

Damon visibly stiffened, I looked at him curiously. His eyes were trained on me, their gaze so intense I could practically feel where they were looking as they created little burning trails. "She doesn't look nice, she looks gorgeous."

I smiled genuinely at him, thanking him with my eyes. He smiled knowingly, his eyes still firmly on my face. I couldn't keep looking into his eyes without wanting to close the distance between us, so I forced my eyes to leave his. Unfortunately they refused to stop looking at Damon, so they travelled to a worse place. His lips. There were so full and soft looking, so inviting, I could feel a tingling in the pit of my stomach as Damon's tongue came out to lick his lips. My eyes flashed quickly to his face again, only to notice his gaze had dropped to my lips; I felt my own lips curve up into a slight smile. His mirrored the action and I wanted nothing more than to close the distance, his lips looked so kissable...

"Sorry to break your little bubble guys but I want to steal Damon away for a dance, this is my favourite song." Sarah grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him away before I could say anything. I shook my head in annoyance, I didn't even recognise the song and I knew all of Sarah's favourite songs. I watched Sarah pull Damon onto the dance floor and eagerly placed her hands around his neck and he reluctantly placed his on her hips. I shrugged to myself and looked away, my eyes travelling the room for something to do.

"If I used a scale of 1 to 10 on how lost you look right now, I would definitely place you at a 9.9." A voice came from my left. I laughed softly and turned to face one of my favourite colleagues and friends.

"Chris. You won't know how relieved I am to see you." I smiled.

He smiled teasingly "Oh but I do. Without me here you would have no-one to talk too, especially now that Sarah has dragged your _paramour_ off to dance." He heavily accented 'paramour' in French, and I blushed as I remembered what it meant.

"Me and Damon - err - Damon and I... there is no _us_." I tried to explain, but it came out more like a series of stutters, I once again looked at my feet in embarrassment. "And Sarah and Damon aren't married." I added as a whisper, looking up at Chris through my hair.

"Oh I knew they weren't married, I just couldn't think of a better term to describe it." He chuckled. "Are you sure there is no "us"?" He put inverted comma's around the 'us' and looked at me disbelievingly.

"No, there isn't" I said defiantly, but while my voice sounded strong, my eyes betrayed me, wondering back to where Damon and Sarah were swaying to the music. Sarah had her eyes closed and a big smile on her face, with her head on Damon's shoulder. While Damon on the other hand was staring longingly at the bar, his eyes open and hands slightly twitching. I laughed a little at that.

"Suuuuure"

"There isn't" I protested, my eyes flashing back to Chris' face.

"It certainly seems like there is something going on between you two." He shot me a pointed glance, and then looked over to Damon, who had turned his head and was now looking straight at us.

"Well, there isn't" I repeated.

Chris placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You don't seem too happy about that."

I shrugged his hand off and smiled brightly at him, quickly changing the subject upon remembering Damon could hear _everything_ we were saying. "So where's _your _boyfriend?" Chris was gay, he wasn't afraid to tell people about it, and most people respected him for that.

He sighed wistfully, and I smiled in joy internally. I had successfully swerved the conversation away from Damon and I. "He's at home, he was feeling ill and couldn't make it. I sure wish he was here though. All those people dancing make me miss him so much more."

I laughed lightly, "I'm sure he will be fine, why not go find someone else to dance with? I am sure there is some lonely colleague of ours around here somewhere whose partner is also ill and wants to dance."

"Hmm..." His eyes scanned over the hall, taking in all the people who were milling around in different places, and then his eyes fell back on me and a wicked gleam filled his eyes. "Won't _you _dance with me?"

I immediately shook my head, glancing over at Damon and Sarah who were still dancing, a faster song had come on now and Damon was clearly enjoying himself a lot more. He and Sarah were not holding onto one another and Sarah's pout was visible from all the way across the room.

"Aww, please?"

"I don't dance." I stated, but we both knew it was a lie, and Chris couldn't help but call me out on it.

"Oh come on Lena, we both know you do. Remember the last work party? You were the one who got everyone _else_ to dance!" He chuckled and shook his head in remembrance.

I blushed slightly, looking down at my feet once more. _They really were interesting tonight_. "I was drunk." I whispered.

"I know." Chris laughed "Maybe we should get you drunk again."

At this my head snapped up and I scrutinized Chris, _what was he thinking?_ He was staring back at me, matching me stare for stare, his eyes laughing. "Maybe then you will lighten up and stop stressing about what's moral and _your_ feelings." I shook her head in disbelief at Chris's words, when had he become so observant? He chuckled slightly before carrying on "Because you know where I stand on that, you should always follow you heart and not your head..."

I held up a hand to cut him off from speaking, I knew where this was heading and once Chris got started on one of his rants it was almost impossible to shut him up. I grimaced slightly at what I was about to agree too. "Fine, fine, I _will _dance with you. Once dance only though, okay?"

He grinned in triumph, and I almost backed out on my decision, but he had already grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the dance floor. I had no choice but to follow. "One dance only, got it."

I rolled her eyes when he picked the spot closest to Damon and Sarah for us to dance in, typical. Just as they made it to the dance floor the music changed to a slower song, I grimaced again and looked up at Chris. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, we both it would mean nothing between us but it was still awkward all the same.

He loosely placed his hands on my hips and I could barely feel them, I placed her hands on his shoulders, in the most modest slow dancing position there was. We were only swaying to the music, so it wasn't proper dancing, but there wasn't really enough room to dance properly. But Chris, as always, took advantage of the situation and decided to talk. "See? This isn't so bad."

I sighed. "I wasn't worried about the dancing part." I whispered it so quietly, but I knew Damon could have heard easily if he was paying attention.

"I know." He smiled teasingly and I gulped, dreading the next thing that was going to come out of his mouth. "You know, your man isn't dancing with Sarah anymore."

Frowning I tried to think up a legitimate reply to that statement. "Your point? Anyway Damon isn't _my_ man." Was the only think she could think of saying, then her eyes widened when she realised she had unwillingly told Chris his name. _Oops_. That was sure going to give him more bait to go on.

He grinned, "Ahh, _Damon. _So you _do _know him then."

I quickly shook my head, trying to deny that I knew him, I didn't want anything else coming out of my mouth that would only give him more things to tease me with.

"Don't deny it. For you to be on first name basis, you _obviously_ know him."

"How do you know that he isn't just Sarah's boyfriend, and that I know his name because she has introduced us all?" I quipped. It wasn't technically a lie; as Sarah had originally _planned _to introduce us all. I just happened to know him from beforehand. Back when my life was hectic, and danger was lurking around nearly every corner.

He read right through me again though, and simply cocked an eyebrow.

I grimaced, looking away from him and over his shoulder, my eyes focusing on nothing in the room as I spilled the truth. "I knew him from my past."

I heard his audible gasp of surprise, knowing fully well I had shocked him. "Your past? As in the past no-one knows about? The one you refuse to talk to anyone about, _past_?

I nodded dejectedly, and moved my eyes reluctantly back to his face.

He let out a breath slowly. "Wow." He whispered. "Was not expecting that."

I couldn't help but laugh once, short and harsh, but still a laugh. "I know."

"So he knows why you left? And how come he isn't still there? Wherever you came from that is."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes he knows why I left, and he left about a week _before _I left. He didn't even know I left until Sarah happened to start dating him and we accidently crossed paths again."

"Why did _he _leave?" Chris tilted his head, genuinely curious now that I was opening up a little to him.

I decided to carry on saying little bits of the truth. "Basically, nearly the same reason _I _left_. _Well same _person _anyway."

He frowned "So one person was the reason why the _both _of you upped and fled town?"

"How do you know we both fled?" It was true; they were both running from something. I was still not completely sure what I was _actually _running from. But I still felt like I was running, and that I couldn't afford to stop and rest for risk of it catching up to me.

"Because you refuse to tell anyone about your past. Which means that you don't want anyone to know where you come from." He paused and then added "Or for anyone back where you come from to find out where you are." He smiled slightly. "Sorry Hun, but that sorta screams 'runaway'."

I chuckled slightly at the term 'runaway'. But in truth I sort of was a runaway, I had packed up and left without telling anyone where I was going. Briefly I wondered how everyone's reactions would have been and would Caroline have been able to keep everyone under control? How many people wanted to search for me? And how far did they get before giving up?

I knew I was almost impossible to find. For a human or inexperienced vampire anyway. One night, a long time ago when I was bored and Stefan was out hunting, I had needed something to occupy me. And since Damon was the only one around and wouldn't leave me alone I had asked him something that had been burning in my mind for ages. I had asked how Damon always knew where Stefan was when he popped up to turn his life into a living hell for fun. He of course answered truthfully, but I can still remember the burning curiosity in his eyes at why I was asking.

* * *

><p><em>I slumped back against the couch in the parlour, staring out at the pouring rain and wishing that Stefan would hurry up and return from hunting. I was bored and I couldn't do anything due to the storm that was brewing. So going home was out of the question.<em>

"_You know you don't have to mope about all day, you _could_ have some fun." _

_I sighed as Damons voice drifted into my ear from beside me on the couch. He hadn't been there a second ago, but with his vampire speed, agility and stealthiness it wasn't hard for him to sneak up on me. I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him slowly. "Oh yeah? And what would you suggest as 'fun'? As I am pretty sure our ideas of fun differ extremely from each other." _

_He mock pouted and tapped his heart, before grinning and holding up his famous bottle of bourbon and nodding towards it._

_I shook my head, smiling slightly. The 'old' Elena may have agreed, in fact she _would_ have done, enthusiastically. But that Elena was gone now, and I was unsure if she would ever come back. _

"_Aww. But it was so much fun in Georgia." He smirked._

_I grimaced at the memory. Obviously the 'old' Elena hadn't disappeared for good. As she had come back on that fateful day. The day after I found out Stefan had been lying to me about my 'resemblance' to Katherine. The only thing I had wanted to do was forget about everything and have fun. _Which was what I had exactly done._ Damon just happened to be with me and got to experience the 'fun' Elena - as Caroline called it- first hand. _

"_Maybe another day then." He grinned._

_I shook my head slightly in disbelief, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Maybe..." I agreed._

_He chuckled before taking a swig of his bottle and setting it down on the table next to him. "So what do you want to do?"_

"_Sit here." I replied, tucking my knees under my chin and turning back to the window to watch the rain. _

_I could practically hear Damon roll his eyes. "Sitting around doing nothing is boring." _

"_Go find something or someone else to bother then." I quipped._

"_No-one else likes me in this town." He pouted comically, his eyes shining in amusement. He didn't really care if people liked him or not._

_I rolled my eyes. "I don't like you. I tolerate you." As soon as the words left my mouth I found myself pinned to the couch, held down by the sheer force of Damon's weight. I wriggled a little but he just tightened his grip. "What are you doing?" I huffed, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach._

_He grinned and kept eye contact. "You like me really." I shook my head, his grin widened and I gulped he bent down, so more of his weight was pressed onto me. "Oh but you do." He purred in my ear seductively. I unwillingly shivered at the contact and his breath ghosting over my ear._

_He pulled back slightly so he could regain eye contact and smirked triumphantly. "See?" he chuckled._

"_Hey! That was unfair. You have unfair advantages!" I exclaimed._

_He shook his head. "I don't control your body's reactions Elena dear. They are purely your own." His eyes flickered down to the hollow of my throat. "Well, ever since you have started to wear that pesky little necklace." _

_My hand instinctively came up to cover my necklace. Glaring at Damon and his annoyingly perfect body which was still pinning me firmly to the couch. _

_He chuckled, amusement shining in his eyes. "_Relax_ Elena. I'm not going to do anything." He sat up and slipped his arm around my waist so he could pull me up with him. Once we were both in a sitting position on the couch once more, he added. "Plus, it's much more fun to mess with my brothers head." _

_I eyed Damon for a second, watching the way he stared at the fire as though it held the answers to everything. "How did you do it?" Then my eyes widened as I realised I had asked that out loud. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and hoped Damon hadn't heard. But of course he did, he never missed anything that was said. _

_He turned so he was facing me again and cocked his head. "How do I do what Elena?" He purred._

_I shook my head slowly, trying to order my thoughts. "You made it your life's mission to make Stefan's a misery..." I started, but once I saw the hesitant look in his eyes I backed myself up and reassured him. "No, no. I am not scolding you on anything I am genuinsly curious on something." _

_He slowly nodded, silently telling me to carry on. "How did you? You know, find him every single time?" The question had been lingering in the back of my mind for ages. Burning and festering away there. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but the idea of someone else being able to find you wherever you are was sort of unnerving. _

_He laughed slowly, releasing a breath. He shot a quick smirk in my direction before answering. "It was easy. Stefan is _very _bad at covering his tracks and I happen to be an amazing tracker. Hence why it was so easy to find him every time." _

"_Yeah, but. _How _did you do it? You didn't sniff him out every time did you?" I was only partially joking. I really did have no idea on how he did it, but for some reason I _really _wanted to know. _

_He eyed me curiously and opened his mouth, before closing it again and frowning. He was silent for a minute, and I watched him intently. Wondering if was actually going to answer my question or if I should just let it go. _

_Just as I was about to turn away and tell him to forget it. He spoke. "A person always leaves a trail. You can cover your tracks, but with people like Stefan who didn't bother, he only made it easier for me to find him every time." _

_He stopped for a second and just as I was about to ask him what he used to track his brother or what trails exactly he followed, he seemed to read my mind and smirked, answering my question before I could speak it into the air. "If you are far away then credit cards and things like that are the best things to use. But if they don't use a credit card, which dear Stefan didn't. Then you have to revert to traditional ways. For example, looking out for reports on animal shortages. Scientific investigations in forests which are testing for wildlife. The closer I got, the easier it became. I "asked" people if they had seen him, as he isn't hard to mistake for someone else you see." He smirked. I had easily picked up on the double meaning behind 'asked' meaning 'compelled'. "The more powerful you are as a vampire the easier it is to sense if another vampire is nearby. So I knew when I was close could I could sense him." _

_I wasn't going to ask how he could 'sense' him. It was probably some complicated answer that I wouldn't understand anyway. So I asked the next question that was bothering me. "So if Stefan had wanted to cover his tracks. How could he have done it?" I titled my head._

_He raised his eyebrows, and looked me up and down curiously. "Where are all these questions coming from?" He asked. "You're not planning on running away are you?" He chuckled._

_I didn't really know how to answer him, I didn't know myself I was so interested in knowing the answers. So I simply shrugged. "Just curious." _

_He frowned, but decided to answer my completely innocent question anyway. "He should have moved town more regularly before the animal shortages became too noticeable. And anyone he came into contact with, he should have compelled them to forget him. Not that, that would have stopped me, he is weak on animal blood and I would have easily broken through the compulsion he had placed." He paused to laugh and waggle his eyebrows, then his mood instantly switched and he was staring at me intently. I wondered how anyone could switch moods so quickly. "But if anyone else wanted to cover their tracks so no-one could find them. Ditching your cell and buying a new one would be important, and never give your number out to anyone who you don't think will keep it private. Some people even go as far as changing their name, but that isn't always necessary. As long as you don't tell anyone about where you come from then you should be safe as no-one could spill where you come from and it would never get back to those who are looking for you." _

_I had no idea why he was telling me all this. But I took in the information and stored it in my memory in case of some weird reason I needed to make a run for it one day. I doubted it, but anything could always happen._

_I smiled gently at Damon. "Thank you." I whispered._

_He returned the smile, genuinely. I felt my own smile widen when I realised how beautiful he looked when he smiled genuinely. Not many people got too see his true smiles. "You're welcome." He whispered back._

_The front door opened and Stefan was standing in the entrance to the parlour. Damon and I immediately jumped back from each other, too say I was shocked that we were leaning towards each other would be an understatement. _

_I turned in my seat too look at Stefan. Who was standing there soaking wet, with water dripping from his clothes and hair, creating puddles on the floor. He looked at the both of us curiously. "What are you two doing?"_

"_Nothing." Damon and I replied at the same time. We both looked at each other quickly and smiled slightly in amusement. We then both looked back at Stefan who was staring at us with suspicion written all over his face..._

* * *

><p>"Elenaaaaa" A voice sing-songed.<p>

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Chris and I had stopped dancing and he was waving a hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I blinked and focused my attention back on him.

"Thank God, I thought I may have lost you for good there." He joked.

I smiled softly. "Sorry, zoned out a little there."

"I saw, you stopped dancing and responding to anything I was saying. Must have been _very _intriguing thoughts." He chuckled.

Rolling my eyes was the only response I could come up with.

We still hadn't started dancing again, so we were both just standing on the dance floor and taking up room. "You know what?" Chris suddenly rose his a voice a little.

"What?" I asked timidly, wondering where this was going.

He smiled teasingly and purposely looked towards where Damon was about five feet away with Sarah latched onto him once more. "You should dance with _Damon." _

My eyes widened, knowing now exactly why had raised his voice. Not that there was any reason as he would have heard anyway, but that was sure to get his attention if he wasn't already listening. "No?" I tried to sound firm but it came out more like a question.

Chris heard the uncertainty in my voice and his smile widened like he was winning. "Why?" He mock whispered.

"Because he is with Sarah." That sounded like a legitimate response, and one that would be acceptable. Of course it wasn't the full reason to why I didn't want to dance with him, but it wasn't a lie. Sarah was still a part of the reason.

He leaned down so he was by my ear. "He isn't anymore."

"Wha?-" My head snapped around and sure enough Sarah wasn't with Damon anymore. Damon was about only two feet away from us now, and my eyes widened in realisation when I realised he was staring at us, well me, so intently that my legs were starting to wobble.

I barely felt Chris step away from me and back off from the dance floor.

Damon tilted his head and his eyes glinted in the dim light. I found myself unable to look away as he took a small step forward, and opened his arms, using his right hand to beckon me towards him.

A silent invitation to dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I am sorry it took so long! This was so hard to write and I am still peeved at losing all my work! I am still not 100% pleased with this chapter but I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**So do you think Elena will agree to Damon's offer of dancing?**

**I am writing the next chapter now, so I promise the wait will not be as long for the next chapter!**

**To all my readers who are still there and putting up with my bad updating. Drop me a line to tell me what you thought. It would mean everything to me!**

**I hope you know what to do!  
>REVIEW!<br>...pwease?...  
>XD<strong>

**~~Nikki~~**

**P.S/ Elena's shoes that she is wearing are on my profile! :D **


	13. Runaway Baby

Chapter 12 – Runaway Baby.

**Not much to say, this is an update, I hope you like it, and this chapter was ridiculously hard to write! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Love you guys! 3 (I will give u all messages again next chapter! I just wanted to get this one into the world!) :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognise come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D The chapters name is a song by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_My head snapped around and sure enough Sarah wasn't with Damon anymore. Damon was about only two feet away from us now, and my eyes widened in realisation when I realised he was staring at us, well me, so intently that my legs were starting to wobble._

_I barely felt Chris step away from me and back off from the dance floor._

_Damon tilted his head and his eyes glinted in the dim light. I found myself unable to look away as he took a small step forward, and opened his arms, using his right hand to beckon me towards him._

_A silent invitation to dance._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I didn't move. My palms were damp and my breathing was hitched with every breath I was taking. My heart was hammering so hard I was surprised it hadn't jumped from my chest yet.

Should I or shouldn't I?

I licked my lips to dampen them. My mouth was dry and I wanted to close my eyes and hide.

I had this feeling; it was stopping me from taking that small step forward and into Damon's arms. If I closed the distance between us once more, then it would mean I was admitting that I had felt something during that kiss, and from that there was no going back. I didn't step backwards either, I didn't wanted to step away from something that was so bright and vivid; if I took a step back I may never go forward again. I would forever be a few steps away from something I wanted so much, but would never be able to reach it. I would always be able to see it, but my arms and legs would never take me that final step. I would be suspended, hanging there, not completely in my old life, but not completely in a new one. Just hanging in-between. I would be forever stuck in limbo.

And that was a scary thought.

"Elena?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, my focus one again on the man in front of me. Still with his arms open, but his head titled at a curious angle. I balked and took a step back, I couldn't, "I-I can't." I gulped, why was I making such a big deal out of this? It was only dancing. I just couldn't. "I'm sorry Damon." And with that I turned and sprinted of the dance floor, swiftly walking to the bar to not bring any more attention to myself that I had already brought. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked, and I resisted the urge to turn around. They were burning holes into me.

I slipped onto a bar stool. Why was I making such a big deal of a little thing? I was so stupid, I should have said yes. It was only one dance, it wasn't some massive move forward, or a huge step backwards. It was _just_ a dance...wasn't it? Why didn't I accept? Because of Sarah or because of me? What about Jason? And here I go again, thinking a dance means more than it actually does- "Excuse me miss, can I get you something?"

My head snapped up at the voice, my eyes linking to another's. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the bar again. Who knew how long he had been waiting to take my order while I just sat here and stared into space. He probably thinks I am an idiot, or crazy.

"Elena." The low, permanently seductive voice sounded from my right. I groaned as Damon slid onto the bar stool next to me, watching me in amusement. I grimaced and put my head in my hands so I didn't have to see him. "Are you okay?"

I removed my head slowly from my arms, slightly thankful that the bartender was still there. Hovering around as if they were unsure I was going to order at all, his eyes flashing to Damon as if he wanted to take his order too, and not sure whether he should wait for me. I leaned forward slightly to get his attention; his eyes flickered back to me. "Something strong." I shakily breathed. I needed it, to clear my head and hopefully give me a bit of 'Dutch courage' as they called it.

"Anything in particular miss?"

"No, just something strong." I replied waving a hand as if dismissing him, I turned to Damon at the same time the bartender did, awaiting his order too. I carefully avoided Damon's eyes and motioned for him to order before turning back to the bar and putting my head on my arms, flat on the bar, so I could smell the alcohol drifting from the wood. I scrunched up my nose at the smell but stayed where I was, thankful for the smell which cleared my head a little.

Damon was watching me, every movement I did I could feel his eyes following. "Whatever she's having." He glanced quickly towards the bartender before focusing back on me. He lowered his voice so only I could hear him. "I hope, for both our sakes, that his choice in alcohol isn't as bad as his choice in clothing." Damon chuckled; and I couldn't help but look up at the bartender. He was wearing jogging bottoms and a checkered jumper which had large diamond patterns on it in yellow and pink. It was partially covered up by the apron, but he was wearing clothing that was made for old men, not someone clearly in their late 20's. I let out a little giggle, before catching myself and covering my mouth up with my hand. My eyes wide and focused on Damon's without realising what I was doing. I had left myself open for questioning. And Damon knew that now he had broken through the little defences I had, he could probably work out why I declined him in his offer of dancing.

He cocked his head curiously, his eyes piercing in their search of my own. What he was looking for I don't know, his eyes were intense and powerful. I don't know why they had such an effect on me, but I couldn't keep eye contact. So I broke away and dropped my gaze to the bar. "Are you okay?" He spoke quietly, not so much a whisper, a little louder. So I could still here the musical undertones in his voice.

My insides fluttered and I found myself staring at the bartender, wishing he would hurry up and stop talking to the woman at the other end of the bar and give me my drink. "That's a loaded question isn't it?" I hated the way my voice sounded so small, so weak and broken.

He was still watching me, his eyes burning into my face unblinkingly. I internally shuddered. "How?" He kept in the same tone of voice; it was almost as though he was using his voice to create us a small intimate bubble and keeping me trapped inside it with him.

"No, Damon. I am not okay." I let my eyes make eye contact again, obviously giving him what he wanted. I took a slow shaky breath. "Why would I be okay? One minute I am living a happy perfectly normal life. And then the next you wonder back into it, turning it all upside down again." I paused, and he opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop him. Now I had started, I wasn't going to stop. "I did miss it, everything that was originally different about my life. The fact that I used to have a vampire boyfriend, that his brother was also a vampire. The danger and fear that was around nearly every corner. It's a stupid thing to miss, but the fact that no-one else _knew_, that it was only a small group of us. It just made it seem all the more real, all the more fun." I couldn't help it; I had to break eye contact.

I watched the bartender start to make our drinks as I talked. "I kept thinking that we could all stay in Mystic Falls and everything would stay as it was, nothing would change. Nothing would _need _to change. I was living in a bubble; I am not sure whether it was denial or pure assumption-" I released a breath slowly, before closing my eyes briefly and when I opened then I was surprised to see that Damon hadn't even tried to interrupt. He was just watching me carefully, as if he couldn't make his mind up on what emotion he should be feeling.

I breathed in deeply and prepared myself for the next part I was going to have to say. "But then you left and everything about my bubble fell apart. It wasn't till I moved here and settled down, decided to get a job that I realised what I had been doing. All the time I was living in Mystic Falls I wasn't moving on with my life, I was on constant loop and if I had stayed there I would have never broken out of that loop and I would have never had a future. But then just as I thought my life would be straight forward, and that danger wasn't hiding around every corner anymore. You come strolling back into my life, like it's the most normal thing to be doing. I was only just starting to manage my new life, accepting the non-supernatural part, accepting that everything was now in my past." I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "But then we _kissed. _And everything as I know it has, once again, come crashing down around me again. I don't know what to think anymore, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't let myself do something that would hurt my new family, or that would end up putting me back on that loop that I have only _just _broken away from." I buried my head in my hands and whimpered slightly. "I don't know what to do." I repeated, feeling tears gather in my eyes and trying to blink them back.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I raised my head slightly to see Damon slightly leaning forward in his seat. His eyes so intense, more intense then I had even seen them. I suddenly felt very small, like a little kid who had to listen to an adult when they were sternly telling them what to do. "_Elena_. Listen to me; you don't _have _to do anything. No-one is expecting anything of you; you can do whatever you want to do. It's the beauty of being free and who you are. You don't care what people think of _you_, you just worry about others and how your actions will hurt them. It's what I love about you." He smiled gently and squeezed my shoulder.

I sniffed, and slightly nodded "Anyway, we can always have that dance another time." He tilted his head. "It's _only _a dance; it doesn't have to mean anything." He smirked teasingly. "To you anyway." I was 100% sure I wasn't supposed to hear that last part, but his lips were practically at my ear so I could hear his every breath, which meant his every uttered word too.

The bartender finally placed our drinks in front of us. I looked up at him slightly annoyed it took so long, but grateful for the drink at this moment. I quickly downed it, relishing in the burning feeling it created as it travelled down my throat. I closed my eyes briefly, satisfying myself with the warmth that travelled through my body, if only fleetingly. I slammed the glass down and rapidly stood up. "I need to go." I muttered, knowing Damon heard me. He didn't comment, just nodded. I wasn't going anywhere in particular; I just wanted somewhere I could _not_ think. "You can pay."

Damon raised one eyebrow and an amused smirk was sent in my direction as I walked away. Heading the nearest empty table with a burning candle, wanting the flame to provide a good distraction for something to stare at.

The flame worked, for a while. I was watching the coloured flame flicker back and forth in the little breeze created by people walking past. It was an orange colour, with deeper orange towards the middle and it glowed. The closer to the wick it became the brighter it was. I suppose that was like me in a way, the closer to the focus point of the supernatural I was, the brighter I seemed to burn. The fact was, I wasn't sure if that was either a good thing or a bad thing.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting here. Just watching the flame and making really bad comparisons between the flame and my life. Someone pulled the chair out from opposite me; it scraped against the floor so I knew it wasn't Damon. He was always so quiet in everything he did, well all vampires were. They were naturally quiet and stealthy. I glanced up and away from the flame, shocked to see that Suzy, my editor, was smiling widely at me. She set her bag on the chair next to her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked me up and down appraisingly.

"Well, don't you look beautiful tonight?" She laughed softly.

I had this sudden impression that this was an interview, and she was going to grill me on things I didn't really want to talk about. But I smiled slightly back and moved my attention back to the flame which was flickering more rapidly now that someone else was creating a breeze around it. I hoped I didn't seem rude. "Hi Suzy." I whispered.

"So where's Jason tonight?" She cocked her head at me curiously.

I sat back in my seat, deciding to try and be polite. I answered truthfully. "I don't know. He should be here already." I shrugged, not too worried about the disappearance of my boyfriend.

"And the man that Sarah brought with her? Is he her boyfriend?" She smiled secretively.

"Sort of." I replied, rolling my eyes internally at the vague but true answer.

"Sort of? She doesn't seem like she is the focus on _his_ mind tonight." Her eyes were shining mischievously in the light.

My head snapped back towards her, I had let my eyes start to wonder back to the dance floor. "What-?"

"Look." She nodded her head towards the bar. I twisted in my seat, and sure enough Damon was still in the same seat I had left him in. But he was watching us, his eyes not at all ashamed at being caught. In fact I could see his smirk from all the way over here; he held up his hand and waved mockingly at me.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you for most of the night." She said softly.

My head once again snapped back towards her, I was sure if I kept sharply turning to look at people then my head would fall off. Wouldn't that be a funny sight? She was watching me curiously as if waiting for an answer. I couldn't give her one. I stood up briskly. "Sorry, but I need to go-"

As I turned to leave, she grabbed my wrist from across the table. I had to stop and turn to her so I didn't cause a scene. "Where do you need to go? Jason isn't here, so sit down and let me talk." She spoke in her strict editorial voice, one that could not be disobeyed unless you wanted to lose your job.

I sighed and plopped back down onto my seat, watching Suzy with guarded eyes.

She smiled softly, pleased with herself. "Thank you." She stated.

I rolled my eyes, but stayed where I was.

She leaned forward in her seat, her elbows on the table and her head resting in her hands. "He _is extremely_ good looking isn't he?" She raised an eyebrow when I didn't answer her. "He has that mysterious look, the one all girls seem to be pining after these days." She paused and her gaze seemed to travel into herself, she wasn't watching the space in front of her, she was inside her own head. I watched in fascination. "Dark, sexy, seductive, ravishing, irresistible, dangerous-"

I blinked at the adjectives flowing out of her mouth, it was clear she was one of the "girls" who were pining after people like Damon. Actually every adjective she was saying was true, but it was highly embarrassing knowing Damon could hear every word about it would only add to his already massive ego. "-And arrogant, narcissistic, cocky, egotistic, brash, self-serving psychopaths." I grinned as I rudely interrupted her. They were all true as well; just most of them meant the same word. I added the last one on the end because it was what I called him when I was pissed at him a long time ago.

I swivelled in my seat to look at Damon, he had a highly amused expression on his face, and he obviously knew I was joking. I didn't mean any of them, despite the fact he _was _highly egotistic and arrogant. 'Spoil-sport' he mouthed at me from across the room. I stuck my tongue out and turned back to face Suzy, who was now back in the present.

She blinked at me. "Sorry zoned out for a minute there."

I smirked teasingly. "I saw."

She sat up straighter in her seat and shot me a pointed look. "But I _did _see that little interaction between you and him there. I wasn't _that _far gone." She laughed, embarrassed at her little fantasizing.

"See what? There wasn't anything to see." I replied, tactfully avoiding her gaze.

She waved her hand across the table and gestured at me and then at Damon. "The little exchange that you two just had. Silent communication from across the room." She raised an eyebrow. "So you obviously know who he is."

"I don't." I stubbornly denied.

She sighed and looked at me disbelievingly. "Elena..."

I looked at the table and groaned in annoyance. "How many people do I have to spill my guts to tonight? I already had to tell Chris, do I _have_ to tell you too?"

"Yep. You don't have a choice; otherwise I will squeeze it out of you." She grinned mischievously.

"Fine." I mumbled. "He was my ex-boyfriend's brother." I stated reluctantly.

She giggled, obviously not understanding the meaning behind the sentence. "I didn't know Jason had a brother." She paused and her eyes widened as the full sentence registered. "Ex? When did you split up with Jason?"

I sighed and partially rolled my eyes. "He's not Jason's brother." I grimaced, knowing I was going to have to tell her.

She tilted her, her eyebrows puckered in confusion. "But, if you haven't split with Jason, and you have been with him ever since you moved here. Then that means-"

"-That he is from my past, yes." I finished for her.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Careful, if your eyes widen anymore they will fall out." I stated sarcastically.

She ignored my ever so tactful sentence. "So, the guy who has been staring at you all night is the _brother _of the ex-boyfriend you left back in Mystic Falls."

I had told Suzy more of my past than anyone. Only because it was necessary to be able to work with the paper, they had to know where I had come from so they could check my records and know I would be suitable for the job. I had told her that I had lived in Mystic Falls before I moved here; she knew that I was a "runaway" as Chris had called me earlier. I also told her during one night we went out together and I had stupidly gotten myself drunk, that I had left town so my boyfriend could be with someone else. She didn't know any finer details, obviously.

I rolled my eyes. "He is indeed."

Her mouth opened a fraction, and then she closed it. She opened it again and hesitated. I held back a chuckle from her obvious surprise. "What is he doing _here?" _She asked.

I shrugged. "Small world?" I offered for her.

She frowned, obviously not happy or satisfied with my blunt answer. "Isn't it a brother's job to support the other brother when their girlfriend ditches them?"

"They weren't close as brothers. He left about a week _before _me. So he didn't know." I wasn't sure how much information about my past I would be telling people tonight. But I did know one thing, I wasn't happy about it.

She raised her eyebrows and rested her head in her palms. "So why did _he _leave?"

I looked down at my own hands, which were lying limply in my lap. I moved them to the table and gently pulled the candle towards me so I could feel the heat behind the glass. Something I could fiddle with. "I'm not at liberty to say." Was all I could answer, I didn't want her knowing that and that was Damon's secret.

"You mean you don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

I looked up at her from underneath my eyelashes. "Isn't that the million dollar question?" I smirked teasingly at her frustrated expression.

"Aww, come on please tell me."

I shook my head. "I told you, it's not for me to say."

She huffed, but reluctantly stated. "Fine."

As we were talking my eyes had unwillingly drifted back to Damon. He was still in the same place as before, but now he wasn't as alone. Two girls had obviously had too much to drink and decided they had the courage to advance on him. One was sitting on his lap and the other was standing by his shoulder playing with his hair. I could see their mouths talking away from over here, non-stop bubbling nonsense as girls around Damon usually ended up like.

As I was watching the current phase of slow songs the DJ was playing came to an end, and the first faster song blasted through the speakers around the room. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the song which came on, it was so ironic. "Runaway Baby" by Bruno Mars. The song was right though, those girls better run or I was pretty sure things wouldn't end happy. Either way. As I watched Sarah spotted her "boyfriend" with his two new "friends" and with a face like thunder she stalked over to them. Since I didn't have enhanced hearing like vampires did, I couldn't hear a word they were saying over the music. But I could tell the two girls who had claimed Damon were arguing with Sarah, with Damon watching in amusement. The bartender was watching, his eyes wide and scared, as if he wasn't sure if he should break them apart.

I giggled slightly while watching them. Damon's head snapped around and his eyes locked with mine. He had obviously heard me, I blushed in embarrassment. He smirked and playfully beckoned with his finger for me to go over to them. I shook my head ferociously; he pouted and tapped his heart. I laughed and looked away, trying to find something to distract me before I _did _get up and walk over to them. I was pretty sure adding another girl to the mix wouldn't be the brightest thing to do.

My eyes came across Chris, who was standing with a group colleagues who also worked with the paper. I didn't recognise them, so they obviously weren't main story reporters. They were standing in a lose circle not too far from Damon and the commotion, they were openly watching them, all with huge smiles on their faces. Chris obviously felt someone staring at him because his eyes drifted from Damon and the girls to wonder around the room. When he spotted me he smirked playfully and pointed at Damon.

I nodded in acknowledgement and shook my head in exasperation. He grinned and pointed at me and then at them as if telling me to go over to them. I once again shook my head and frowned. He titled his head, and I could practically see his eyes glinting in humour from across the room as he mimed with his fingers: Damon and I getting up, walking to each other and dancing.

I rolled my eyes and laughed softly before turning away pointedly so he could see my back. In plain refusal. I could feel his grin from all the way over here and I shook my head disbelievingly. "He will never take no for an answer."

Suzy – who was opening staring at Damon – turned to look at me once more. "Who won't?"

"Chris." I stated.

She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion and leaned forward on the table. "What does he want from you?"

I laughed humourlessly. Mirroring her actions so our heads were almost touching, as if I was telling a secret. "He wants me to dance." I whispered.

She tilted her head in curiosity. "With who?" She whispered back.

I opened my mouth to answer her, when a voice interrupted me. "With me." My eyes widened in shock, and Suzy gasped. We both jolted back in our seats and turned to look at the intruder in alarm.

I narrowed my eyes at him; he smirked at me playfully, waggling his eyebrows. He was so good at sneaking up on people, and he had obviously done it on purpose. I turned to Suzy who was watching him with admiration and shock, almost as though she was mesmerized. Which with Damon, she probably was. "Suzy, meet Damon Salvatore. Damon, meet my editor Suzy." I waved my hand at the two of them, introducing them.

He smiled charmingly and alluringly. "Pleasure to meet you." He purred and picked up her hand and kissed it gently, his lips brushing over her skin. I could see her visibly shiver and her eyes widen even more.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Damon would _never ever_ change. I slapped his hand away from her and shot him a warning look. He just shrugged and smirked playfully at me; I couldn't help but smile slightly back.

"Salvatore." Suzy repeated, causing Damon and I to look at her. "It means Saviour right?"

I butted in before Damon could say anything. "Yeah, it does. And _Damon _means _loyal_." I smirked at the two of them. "Look at that, his name has a follow through meaning_. Loyal Saviour_."

"_Elena, _you actually took your time to find out what my name means. I'm flattered." Damon chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned mischievously. "And my dear Elena. _Your_ name means _light_." His eyes flashed in humour. "Which I believe fits your nickname even more. Don't you say so? _Sunshine." _

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, leaning back in my seat. I glared at him for using that _damn _nickname. He just winked and sat down next to me, well nearly _on _me. I had to move quickly so he didn't squish me. I had no choice. I sighed and pushed his arm, but he grabbed my hand and enclosed it in his, I tried to pull my hand away but he just grinned and held on tighter. Resting our hands now joined together, between us. I couldn't help but feel the sparks that seemed to sizzle between our hands, but he wouldn't let me pull away so I had to sit and try to ignore the sparking feeling. Which was only becoming worse the longer he held on, almost like electricity. As though our hands was trying to tell the rest of our bodies something. I could tell he could feel it too, because his jaw was clenched. But he didn't let go.

Suzy had been watching this with amazed eyes. I wasn't sure what she was so amazed at. But I didn't dare to ask, but she was grinning from ear to ear about something.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Leaning my head back against the seat, trying to ignore the feeling in my hand that was starting to travel to my wrist. I wasn't sure how long I sat like that, but it wasn't until the tingling feeling had reached my elbow that I decided ignoring it only made it worse. "You like it really." Damon's voice purred in my ear and I my eyes opened in a flash. Damon was grinning at me playfully and Suzy was nowhere to be seen.

"Urrghh. Why do people always disappear on me?" I complained, annoyed at Suzy ditching me with Damon.

"Because you don't pay attention to your surroundings anymore _Sunshine_. I say that's pretty bad for someone who used to spend all their time with supernatural entities." Damon chuckled.

I shoved him with my free hand. "Shut up! I'm out of practice." I whined.

He smirked at me, slightly tightening his grip on my hand. He leaned forward until he was a breaths distance from my lips and I could feel my body buzzing with excitement, it wanted to close the distance again. "I'll say." Damon whispered huskily before leaning forward more.

I closed my eyes and let my body take over; I gave myself over to the feelings. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. They were too strong. Just as our lips were about to meet to music over head switched off and someone tapped the mike on the little raised stage three times to get everyone's attention. We both pulled back, Damon releasing my hand and swiftly standing up to give me room to walk to the stage.

I let out a breath of relief. _Phew,_ saved by the bell. I hastily patted my hair to make sure I was still presentable and made my way towards the stage. Time for my speech. As I walked I couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment coursing through me, the longing and desire still lingering in my body.

I snuck a quick look behind me at Damon as I stood with Sarah, Chris and all the other reporters near the stage; to find he was already looking at me. I blushed and looked down, wanting nothing more than to be able to calm my bodies reactions down, but the electricity was still flowing through me as Suzy began to speak.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Don't kill me, you all wanted Damon and Elena to dance. But the characters were refusing to let me make them. I don't control them, they control me. But don't worry, Damon and Elena WILL dance next chapter. They agreed in my mind to the next time I have planned!<strong>

**So besides that little setback, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D.**

**You know what to do!  
>Review!<br>And favourite and alert too ;)**

**~~Nikki~~**


	14. Pretty Girl Is Suffering

Chapter 13 – Pretty Girl Is Suffering.

**OMG! I am so very sorry! I seem to be apologizing so much lately! I would have gotten this chapter up WELL before now, but I hurt my middle finger on my left hand. I was playing basketball and damaged it, it swelled up and turned grey, I haven't been able to use it for AGES… which meant I had to type with one hand, which is VERY slow! (I am left handed too) ! But although it's not completely better, I found I can type with 2 hands again without shooting pains through my fingers, so I managed to finish this! **

**This was really hard to write, more so than the last one. I am ****WAY ****out of my comfort zone. With this fanfic I have really been pushing my limits, trying to improve my writing. So I hope you all love this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognize come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_I closed my eyes and let my body take over; I gave myself over to the feelings. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. They were too strong. Just as our lips were about to meet to music over head switched off and someone tapped the mike on the little raised stage three times to get everyone's attention. We both pulled back, Damon releasing my hand and swiftly standing up to give me room to walk to the stage._

_I let out a breath of relief.__Phew,__saved by the bell. I hastily patted my hair to make sure I was still presentable and made my way towards the stage. Time for my speech. As I walked I couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment coursing through me, the longing and desire still lingering in my body._

_I snuck a quick look behind me at Damon as I stood with Sarah, Chris and all the other reporters near the stage; to find he was already looking at me. I blushed and looked down, wanting nothing more than to be able to calm my bodies reactions down, but the electricity was still flowing through me as Suzy began to speak._

_"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen."_

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

I was edgy as Suzy was thanking everyone for coming, and that she was hosting the evening because the owner of the paper couldn't make it. He was on holiday or something, typical, one of the most important nights for the paper and he was more worried about his tan. "And with that there is nothing more to say than to thank each and every one of our reporters here tonight. They all have worked so hard over the past years they have been working with us." She paused to look at us, grinning cheerfully.

"We all should thank Sarah for, once again, for providing us with an amazing evening. She was in charge of the decorating and hiring of people. So we owe it to her for such a smooth running night."

Sarah had a smile so wide on her face that I was sure it was painful. Her eyes were alight in excitement and she was stood up straight in pride. Recognition was something that made Sarah happier more than anything else. There was a custom applause, automatic from the crowd because they had clapped so many times before. But Sarah seemed enlightened by it and she giggled in joy.

I rolled my eyes at her and Chris, who was stood on her other side, had his eyebrows raised in amusement. Damon, who was now standing closer than he was before, was clapping too. But he wasn't paying attention, he had a frown on his face as if was thinking about something, and whatever he was thinking about was bothering him. His eyes were trained on Sarah, narrowed and intense. I stepped a little out of line and closer to Damon. I was about to ask him what had him so seemingly distressed when Suzy cleared her throat once more. "And now with no further ado, Elena who is without a doubt the _belle of the ball_ tonight, is going to talk to you about the paper and everything it stands for." She took a step back and waved her hand towards me. "Let's please have an applause for our best reporter. Miss Elena Gilbert."

I took a shaky break and blinked. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts about Damon. I would ask him later. I smirked humorlessly when I realized she had called me the "belle of the ball" the same cheesy line Jason had used. Come to think of that, where was he? I scanned over the crowd as I walked onto the stage, I couldn't see him anywhere.

I was barely paying attention to the applause as I stood waiting for it too quieten down so I could speak. As I scanned the crowd my eyes locked with Damons, he had moved so he was just below me on the stage. He was smiling playfully and I couldn't help but smile back, my lips quirked up into a sort of half smile. I could still see the faint traces of his distress in his eyes. He mouthed 'good luck' at me and winked. I shook my head and grinned at him before looking up to face the crowd.

I cleared my throat softly to get their attention. Once everyone's attention was once again focused on the stage, now on me and not Suzy I took a slow breath and released it. Smiling softly at the crowd. "Hello everyone. My name is Elena Gilbert, and as Suzy just said, I am a reporter for 'Today's Times'." I paused and smiled at the crowd before launching into my actual speech. "Today, exactly 100 years ago, the "Today's Times' was released for the first time into the world. Every day of the working week for the past century we have reliably created and published a paper for anyone who wants to keep up to date with the town's news. It has separate sections to satisfy every reader we have, there is a news section, a fashion and beauty section, a guideline and help section and a sports section. There is something for everyone." I paused and quickly glanced towards Suzy before looking back at the crowd, swallowing and carrying on. "Granted we aren't the _best _paper there is, we aren't even well known outside of our town. But we are a steady and fast growing paper, we work well as a team and every single person who reads and writes for the paper is a friend to us." I stepped closer to the mike. "There isn't much more I can say; besides we all wish the paper another amazing and successful 100 years of running. Thank you." I smiled softly at the audience and left the stage.

I walked up to Suzy who was standing at the bottom of the steps. "I know it wasn't long, but I hadn't had time to add much else due to busy circumstances this past week."

She nodded and grinned. "No doubt, with past friends turning up. You got a louder applause than me and Sarah put together, so you must have done something right." She smiled teasingly and winked.

I grinned back and turned to find Chris, but I bumped into someone the moment I turned around. I gasped and my hand came up to my mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

Two hands came up to steady me. "Oh no. It's quite alright. I don't mind you bumping into me."

I sighed in annoyance when I recognized the arrogant voice. "Nick." I acknowledged. Nick was of my fellow reporters for the paper, we had been battling for the same job when I had first arrived in this town. I had gotten the job and he was stuck where he was – writing for the sports section. But ever since then he had decided it would be a fun challenge to try and get me to go out with him. (I think it was because he had lost to a woman and he wanted to keep a hold of his man-pride, so having me attached to his arm would do just that.) But I had Jason and I don't cheat. I cringed when that sentence registered, I _usually_ didn't cheat.

He hadn't been at work for the past month; he had been touring with some big soccer team to record their successes. I was starting to hope he would never come back, no such luck.

I realized with a jolt that his hands were still on my arms. I shrugged them off and took a little step back. I caught the amused glint in his eyes as I looked back at him. I inwardly groaned, someone kill me now. "_Elena_, I was hoping to see you here."

"Your hope, not mine." I mumbled.

He pouted and spread his arms wide. "Aww, don't be like that. I know you're as glad to see me as I am you."

I scoffed. "Me?-" I pointed at my chest. "-glad to see you?" I pointed at him and laughed.

He smiled mockingly. "Of course you are, you always want to see me."

I raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. _Who did he think he was?_ I mean he wasn't even that good looking. Okay, that was a lie, he was extremely good looking. With his dark hair that was carelessly brushed from his eyes and his bright vibrant green eyes, he was positively delicious looking. _And he knew it_. There probably weren't many women who had turned him down which was why he was so persistent. He was one of the best looking men I had ever seen. _Apart from Damon. _An annoying voice whispered in the back of my head.

I smirked to myself when I realized Damon could out-compete Nick and his looks by miles, wonder how he will feel when he realizes his spot of top man in this town has been knocked down. I then remembered I hadn't actually answered him. "Do I?" I laughed, matching his mocking tone.

His smile widened and he nodded sharply. "Yes, you do." Just at that moment the music started up again, back into slow songs. He grinned teasingly and outstretched his hand towards me. "Do you want to dance?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. I have better things to do."

He tilted his head. "Like what?"

"Nothing I need to tell you about." I grumbled, I didn't really have anything to do besides find Jason. If he was _even _here.

"Whatever you need to do can wait. Come dance with me." He stated, it wasn't even a question.

I scoffed and raised my eyebrows. "No. I am not dancing with you."

He frowned in confusion, as if he couldn't quite believe I was turning him down. Then as quickly as his frown was there it was gone and another mocking smile was in its place. He comically looked around the space near us. "I don't see Jason tonight. Do you? Is he even here?" His grin widened when I didn't answer. _What could I say? _"I take that as a no. So that means you have no-one to dance with. Meaning I am the only choice." He once again commanded the sentence and held out his hand towards me.

I sharply shook my head twice, from side to side. He frowned in annoyance and reached for my arm to grab it, I took a step back but he tightened his grip. Sharply pulling me forward a step, I stumbled but stood my ground. He growled in frustration (as close as a human could get to growling anyway) and I flinched at the sound, knowing that it wasn't good. I prepared myself, not fully knowing for what.

"Why is it that some people don't know the definition of _no_?" A smooth velvety voice rang clearly from just behind the shoulder of the arm Nick had a hold of. I breathed a sigh of relief, the knots in my stomach unwinding a little_._

Nick let go of my arm and took a stumbling step backwards at the sudden appearance of Damon. He blinked a few times before recomposing himself and glaring at the two of us before he turned his gaze sharply on Damon. "Who the hell are you?" He snapped; his face twisting into something which closely resembled hate as he scrutinized Damon and realized that the new guy was some serious new competition. I inwardly snorted, _only that would bother Nick. _If only he knew what the world was _really_ like.

"I'm the other choice." He grinned patronizingly. Damon is a lot more intimidating than Nick, I was so glad he was on my side. I would hate to be in Nick's place right now. _Wait, what? What did he mean other choice? _I flustered and looked at Damon bewildered, _did he seriously think I was going to dance with him? _

Damon locked eyes with me briefly, silently telling me to keep quiet. I rolled my eyes in exasperation but did as he asked and kept my mouth zipped. _For now._

It was obvious that Nick hadn't noticed the silent exchange between me and Damon. Confusion crossed his face and he looked at me frowning and then back to Damon.

Damon's grin transformed into a taunting smirk. "You said that Elena had no one to dance with and you were her only choice. Well, you're wrong. I'm the other choice." He laughed once, hard and cold.

I nearly blurted out that I was not going to be dancing with anyone. I wasn't anyone's property. But I remembered in the last second before I opened my mouth that Damon was trying to get rid of Nick and butting in would probably only make things go in Nick's favor. I inwardly sighed in frustration and resulted to biting my bottom lip to keep my mouth closed.

By the look of it, Damon was winning. Nick had stepped back another step and a brief look of panic flashed in his eyes before he skillfully managed to cover it up. I knew what was happening; Nick's primal instincts were kicking in. Overriding his ego, which was something to be said. I would have giggled if it wasn't for the dire situation.

I wasn't sure how far Damon was going to push it, why couldn't he just compel Nick into going away and then this could be over with. I for one knew how Damon could be. How he could easily switch from being charming, captivating and alluring to sleek, dark and threatening, his whole aura screaming dangerous. And at the moment, Damon seemed to be heading towards the latter.

I was standing so close to the two of them, I could practically feel the tension in the air and started contemplating how easy it would be to drag Damon away from Nick before he "accidently" killed him in a crowd full of people. I shook my head from my thoughts; Damon knew what he was doing. But then again, he was always act now and think later. I just hoped Damon knew how far he was willing to take this.

Nick blinked and looked at me, his eyes partly narrowing when he realized that Damon had moved slightly in front of me. I don't know why, it wasn't like I needed protection from him. I tried to step around Damon slightly, but Damon moved too and blocked my way. I internally sighed and decided I would save my shouting for later.

Nick scoffed, obviously trying to scrape back some of his pride, it wasn't very believable, I could still see the slight fear and dread in his eyes. "_Seriously_ Elena. You are with this guy? What happened to Jason? I thought you didn't cheat." He sneered. Whoa that hit a nerve; I winced and looked at the floor between our feet.

"I'm not with him, and I don't cheat." I mumbled, flinching at the lie that flowed so easily from my mouth. I could feel Damon bristling beside me, and I lifted a hand slightly to rest on his arm, silently warning him not to do anything brash.

Nick snorted. Obviously proud of himself that he had managed to maintain his pride. Sort of. "Why don't I believe you? I don't mind you cheating, but why with him. I am a _much _better choice."

Something inside me then snapped. And no longer worrying about Damon to be the one to do anything brash, I ended up being the one who broke my own rules. My stomach twisted and without thinking through my actions I lunged at Nick. I didn't get very far. Nick took a stumbling step back in shock and before I could reach him, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards.

I struggled in their grasp, all the while not taking my eyes off Nick. "You don't _mind _me cheating? When have you ever been in control of me?" I spat, still trying to break out of the persons grasp. Nick stayed silent, watching wide eyed in shock.

My capturer kept a firm hold of my waist with one arm and moved the other arm to wrap around my shoulders to pull me further back into their chest. I thrashed in their grasp, but was getting nowhere. "Shh Lena. Its okay, it's okay." A low voice soothed in my ear, his breath ghosting over my ear and tickling my shoulders slightly.

My body instantly recognized the voice and automatically calmed its thrashing down, still struggling, just not as much. I didn't take my eyes off Nick but I could feel my body starting to lose its extra strength it had gained from the adrenaline. "Its okay, it's okay. I know, I understand Lena. I'm here." Damon continuously murmured softly into my ear.

All my anger left my body in a rush, dissipating as if it had never been there. My body sagged and I couldn't find the strength to keep myself upright, no energy left. Damon tightened his grip around me, he being the only thing stopping me from sinking to the floor. "It's alright Sunshine, I've got you." He breathed quietly.

I looked away from Nick's shocked and panicked eyes to the floor, ashamed with myself. I knew I had a temper and I knew it had been boiling lately with everything that had been happening. I inwardly scolded myself; I should have kept better tabs on myself, made sure this didn't happen. "You cannot decide who I love or who I hate." I whispered brokenly.

Everything was silent.

When I mustered enough courage to look up, I grimaced at the people I hadn't realized were there. They must have gathered when Damon and Nick were talking, drawn by the tension in the air. _What a sight they must have seen_. I stepped forwards, thankful when this time Damon dropped his arms. I wobbled slightly, but kept upright.

I scanned the crowd, becoming more and more ashamed and embarrassed with myself when I spotted Suzy and Chris standing together. Suzy just looked dumbstruck staring at Damon and I in some sort of twisted awe, whereas Chris just looked disappointed. He knew about my temper and how out of hand it could get. I looked away in shame, _had I ruined the night now? _My eyes fell upon Sarah, who was standing at the front of the crowd, just to the left of Damon. Her eyes were wide in shock and a little fear, but there was something else. Some eager determination in her eyes, I could tell she was trying to hide it but it was plainly there if you were looking for it. _That must have been what distressed Damon earlier. _When she noticed me staring at her, she looked away and towards the ceiling as if intently studying the elaborate designs up there.

I turned away, putting Sarah to the back of my head. She was the least of my worries at the moment. I took a shaky breath and peeked at Nick from under my eye-lashes. He was still in the same position as before, but his eyes wide and now following me. I winced and fought the urge to look away. I took a hesitant step towards him. "I'm sorry Nick." I mumbled dejectedly.

He looked away and to the floor. I secretly hoped that this turn of events would stop him from doing this sort of thing in the future. Though I somehow doubted it. "I'm sorry." I repeated a little louder, to the rest of the crowd. "I don't- I-" My voice hitched and I had to suddenly blink back tears. I buried my head in my hands to hide my face and ran. I pushed my way through the people and stumbled towards the ladies bathroom.

I got about half way there before a hand grabbed a hold of my arm to stop me from running. "_Damon_. Let me go." I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp so I could carry on to my destination.

He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him, but didn't take his hands off my shoulders, trying to make sure I didn't run again. I could feel the warmth of his hands under the shoulder straps of my dress and I forced back a shiver. "_Elena_. Stop worrying, it was nothing. People have already forgotten about it and moved on."

I perked up at that and looked over Damon's shoulder. Everybody had indeed moved and gone back to what they had probably been doing before Nick ruined everything. I looked at Damon again and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. He chuckled and removed his hands from my shoulders; I instantly missed the warmth, but tried to shake the feeling off. "That's what humans do Lena. When they see something interesting they are instantly all over it, but as soon as it is over they move on to the next thing that interests them."

"I don't." I protested.

He quirked up an eyebrow. "That's because you have been through so much. Any little thing that seems out of place has you finely attuned to noticing anything that could be potentially dangerous." He smiled teasingly. "That's what you get when you spend your time around the supernatural. An acute sense of danger."

I shook my head in exasperation and in spite of myself I smiled slightly.

He grinned. "There's the smile I missed."

I laughed once slightly and started to walk away, not really heading anywhere in particular. Once again, Damon grabbed my wrist to keep me from walking away. "That's becoming a habit of yours tonight."

He ignored my irritated sentence and instead raised his eyebrows curiously. "Where do you think you're going?"

I frowned in confusion. "To sit down?" I tilted my head slightly.

"No you're not." He smiled teasingly when my frown deepened. "I was being serious earlier when I said I was the other choice."

It took a minute for the sentence to register in my brain, but by then Damon was already dragging me towards the dance floor. I dug my heels into the carpet and nearly fell over when Damon continued to walk forwards. _Stupid vampire strength. _"Damon." I hissed. "I am not dancing with you."

He threw a grin at me over his shoulder while continuing to pull me forward, forcing me to keep walking unless I wanted to break my arm. "Oh but you are."

"No I'm not!" I protested, trying to keep my feet from stepping onto the dance floor.

He stopped walking abruptly, causing me to crash into him and fall backwards with the sudden movement. He caught me easily, lifting me up to my feet. "Yes you are." He grinned teasingly.

The song that was currently playing stopped and a slow song with haunting undertones started to weave around the dancers. I stepped back and away from Damon. "I am not dancing to this song." I shook my head stubbornly. I could hardly stand Damon's hands just on my shoulders, I had no idea what being in his arms would do to me.

"Would you prefer a fast song? Because you know, if you are, I am all up for it." His eyes flashed in challenge, and he grinned in amusement.

My mind flashed back to all the memories I had of Damon back in Mystic Falls dancing with all those girls. And then I remembered how he danced with Sarah back at my house, yes I may have been drunk, but that didn't stop me from noticing things. It was enough to know Damon had not lost his "moves." I cringed and shook my head. "No."

He laughed, bemused. "I thought so." He breathed and moved his hands to my upper arms and pulled me forwards. I put my hands on his chest and pushed backwards so I could pull myself from his grip. But he just grabbed my hands and held them to his chest, he hmm'd in satisfaction. My insides twisted when he hummed and my knees weakened a little, I could feel my resolve weakening.

I briefly closed my eyes and tried to steel myself into pulling away again. He just chuckled and didn't let me go. "Ever stubborn Elena. But you know as much as I do that you can't hold out forever." I knew at that moment what he was thinking about, and I blushed upon remembering the second night he was back. The night I now referred to as the "kitchen scene" sprang forward in my mind and as much as I tried I couldn't push it back. Heat pooled low in my stomach and my eyes flickered unwillingly to Damon's lips. He noticed my movement and grinned wolfishly, purposely pulling me closer to him.

"Damon." I warned, trying to pull myself backwards out of his grasp.

"What Elena? I'm not doing anything." He drawled and as he spoke he ran his hands over my arms and down to my waist, he rubbed his thumbs over my hips and my breath hitched, my breaths coming in short gasps. _So much for not doing anything._ He grinned and tugged me forward.

I shook my head from the fog that was clouding my head and tried to pull backwards. He groaned as my hands slid from his chest. It seemed as though he was affected just as much as me. I internally smiled. "_Elena_. Do I have to get you drunk again so you will dance with me?"

"You didn't get me drunk in the first place. As much as I remember, I got _myself_ drunk." I smirked teasingly at him.

He matched my smirk with one of his own. "Ahh, but I believe the reason you decided to get drunk was because of _me_."

"Yeah, you _and _Jason were being dicks." I rolled my eyes. "Not much has changed there; you seem to create tension wherever you go."

He chuckled. "I can't help it if other men feel threatened by my very presence."

I groaned in annoyance. "Urrghh, you're so full of yourself."

He grinned. "You love it really."

"No I don't." I protested, although I did really. Without his ego, Damon wouldn't be Damon.

"Sure you do." He chuckled and looked up at me though his eye-lashes. He smiled playfully and his eyes lit up mischievously. "Dance with me." He tilted his head slightly before adding a wistful "please" at the end.

My resolve broke and I shook my head in annoyance. "Fine." I grumbled.

He smiled triumphantly and he pulled me closer to his body, I could feel my body reacting in the close proximity with his body and he smirked knowingly. He enclosed my hands in his and lifted them to his shoulders, where I automatically moved them so they linked together behind his neck. He then re-placed his hands on my waist and we started to sway to the music.

I regarded Damon carefully, watching for any signs that he was going to do anything. He matched my stare with one of his own and we stayed this way for a good two minutes, just swaying to the music in silence, both adjusting to each other's bodies."See this isn't so bad is it?"

I bristled and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him, not when we were this close. I looked down at our feet. "No." I muttered truthfully.

He chuckled. "You make it sound like I am forcing you into something against your will."

"You are!" I exclaimed abruptly, but paused when Damon raised an eyebrow. "Sort of." I murmured.

He wisely refrained from commenting and continued to sway us to the music. I could alertly feel his hands on my hips and heat pooled in my stomach and my insides twisted; I needed something to distract me from the annoying feelings. "Thank you, by the way." I whispered softly.

He raised an eyebrow quizzingly. "As much as I am sure I deserved that thank you. What was it for exactly?"

I shook my head, amused in despite of myself. "For getting rid of Nick."

He chuckled. "As much as I would love to take the credit for that, I am pretty sure _you_ were the one to scare him off."

I winced at the reminder. "Yeah but, if it wasn't for you in the first place, I don't know how things would have ended."

His eyes grew darker. "I know. He was a little too forward for my liking."

"He is the womanizer of the town, he expects every woman too fall at his feet." I laughed teasingly. "Does that remind you of anyone?" I nodded my head at him.

"_Moi_? No, you must be thinking of someone else." He smirked playfully.

I shook my head and ignored that sentence and carried on with my own. "But, I already know how to deal with men like that. So I think it got to him when I didn't agree."

"Hmm… you already know how to deal with men like that do you?" He inquired his voice lowering. I gulped slightly when he leaned closer and nodded.

He leaned down so his lips were at my ear and his body was so close to mine I could practically feel an electric current passing through the two of us. "Really? Are you sure about that?" His breathed in my ear and his breath ghosted over my neck, causing my body to shiver.

I could feel his satisfactory smirk from here and I scowled and leaned backwards, still within the circle of his arms. "_Damon._" I warned.

"_Elena."_ He imitated.

I frowned at him. "Don't do that."

He laughed. "Do what? I didn't do anything." He grinned roguishly.

I shook my head in irritation. "I mean it."

"Or what? What can you do to stop me Elena?" He whispered sultry.

I groaned in frustration. "_Damon_. I do mean it, or I swear I will find a stake and stake you."

"Ooo, I'm so scared. Do you plan on making it yourself?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, considering how he would react if I poked his eyes out right now. I smirked internally at the idea. _He would heal after all._ I added as an afterthought.

He widened his eyes in mock horror. "Oh, I forgot, my kitten has finally grown claws."

I flinched at that. What I had done earlier flashing in front of my eyes. Would I really have hurt Nick? I liked to think that I would have backed out at the last moment; it was the only thing that was keeping me going without breaking down. He groaned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." He tugged me forwards slightly, and it was then I realized that we had stopped dancing and were just standing talking. Probably drawing attention to ourselves, which was not a good idea with that we were talking about. I sighed and tightened my grip around Damon's neck and resumed dancing, he smirked and followed suit.

"It's okay, I was an idiot." I shook my head, angry with myself.

He turned us in a slow circle and lowered his voice. "Oh no. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against you attacking him. I just find it ironic that you were telling me not to do anything brash and then _you _end up being the one to go against your own rules."

I frowned. "You make it sound like I was going to kill him or something."

He chuckled, amused. "Well, you did seem _very _mad."

"I would never hurt anyone Damon. It just isn't me." I stated shakily.

"Sure Elena. Whatever you say." He grinned teasingly and I glared at him, just as I was about to reply I spotted Jason. I tensed up and my body stopped moving, all my limbs freezing and locking me in place.

Damon instantly noticed and followed my gaze to Jason who was standing just off the dance floor. He was looking around for someone, most probably me. Damon turned back to me and smirked, waggling his eyebrows. "Would you look at that? The boyfriend _finally_ arrived."

"Not funny Damon." I tried to pull away from him so I could go to Jason before he spotted me, but Damon tightened his grip and didn't let me go. "What are you doing Damon? Let me go."

"Relax Elena. We're not doing anything wrong." He whispered lowly. He moved one of his hands from my waist to my lower back, where the material was thinner; I could feel the tendrils of warmth that shot from his hand and down my body. He then reached up with his remaining hand and took one of my hands out of their firm grasp around each other, I tried to keep them around his neck, but his strength was no match for mine and he easily pried my hand away from the other and linked our hands together, resting them against his chest.

My remaining hand looked out of place where it was, so I reluctantly moved it to his upper arm. He grinned in satisfactory and pulled me closer. I tried to resist by standing my ground. "Damon, this is going too far."

"As I said before, were not doing anything wrong. _It's only dancing._" He waggled his eyebrows and smiled lazily. Somehow that smile seemed more dangerous than all his others, and I kept my mouth firmly shut. "Besides I only just got you to agree to dance with me, I am not letting you go yet." While he was talking, he had been steadily pulling me closer and closer...and closer still to his body, until our bodies were almost touching. My breath hitched and I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip and I found my body unable to move backwards at all. I also found that my head seemed very uncomfortable straining to keep away from Damon and my neck was starting hurt, so I leant forwards and rested my head against his chest reluctantly. He hummed. "Much better."

_It's only dancing, it's only dancing. _I repeated over and over in my head. Somehow I didn't even manage to convince myself.

We stayed like this, swaying to the music for who knows how long. I completely lost track of time and we stopped speaking. I concentrated on my breathing, in and out, in and out. Soon enough (as Damon turned us around in a slow turn) I found myself smiling.

I started to enjoy myself, completely forgetting that Jason was probably still in the room and watching us. I felt Damon move his head and rest it on top of mine, and I felt him smile into my hair, which caused my smile to widen just that little bit more. I closed my eyes and let myself feel the music, letting myself get lost in the feel of the music (and Damon's arms) not that I was admitting that.

"Elena?" I turned to look at whoever was calling my name, my smile instantly dropping when I saw Sarah standing just to the left of Damon's elbow. I instantly pulled away and Damon let me go. I tried to put the smile back on my face, but I knew it looked completely fake.

"Hey Sarah, is everything okay?" I inquired, already missing the warmth of Damon's arms. But tried to shake the feeling off but it wouldn't go; I looked at Damon to find with a shock that he wasn't even paying attention to Sarah, he was still staring at me. I tried to decipher the emotion in his eyes as his eyes locked with mine, but failed. His eyes searched mine for a minute, I wasn't sure what he was looking for but I could feel myself growing nervous under his intense gaze and looked away towards Sarah.

Damon reluctantly turned to face Sarah as well, once again his famous smirk on his lips. "Hello Sarah, how can _we_ help?" He drawled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I gasped in surprise and pushed his arm away, scowling at him. He chuckled.

Sarah was watching us carefully, her eyes following our every movement through narrowed lids. Then she straightened out and plastered a cheerful smile on her face, tucking her hair behind her ear and battering her eyelashes at Damon. His smirk widened and he winked at her. I felt something stir in the pit of my stomach. An emotion I never thought I would have involving Damon. Completely and utterly irrational... Jealousy? Surely not...

Sarah shook her head and looked away and turned towards me, blocking Damon out. "We've run out of ice for the punch and I can't reach it, could you come help me?"

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. Why didn't she just ask Damon? He was a lot taller than me. I stared at Sarah; once I looked closer I could clearly see the slightly frantic look in her eyes and her slightly tense posture, with her hands now in fists by her side. I sighed internally, instantly realising that it was a fluke to get me away from Damon so she could talk to me about him.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, taking a step forward to follow her. She smiled brightly and turned, walking briskly towards the kitchen. I made to follow her but Damon's arm grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "Do you have to go? We were having such fun." He purred in my ear, I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my skin.

"Damon..." I warned, but he just chuckled and pulled my body towards his, I tried to push against him, surprising myself with how strong my arms and hands actually were. He smirked and let me go and I yelped in surprise as my knees gave in and I tumbled towards the floor.

He caught me before I could fall anymore than a centimetre and once again pulled me towards his chest, tucking my head under his chin. "Falling at my feet already Sunshine? You're fight didn't last long." He chuckled and his chest vibrated against my head.

I pulled away from him, holding slightly onto Damon's arm so I didn't fall over again; once I was sure I was balanced I took a slow breath and turned to face Damon. An amused smile was playing on his lips. "My body, head and heart are three different things." I smirked and started to walk away.

I felt rather pleased with myself. I had just had the final word in a conversation with Damon which ended with me being on top, leaving him speechless. I smiled to myself as I walked towards where Sarah had disappeared through the big double doors at the end of the room.

"So you_ finally _danced with_ Damon_ then?" Chris parted from the crowd he was with and fell into step with me. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and cracked a small playful smile. "Got to give the guy credit. You really didn't want to dance, but yet he somehow won. Even through all your stubbornness you are so famously known for."

I could feel myself slipping from my self-made pride. Damon _had _won, I may have got the last word, but he still managed to get me to dance. "Well, that's Damon."

He hmm'd. "Certainly seems like it."

I turned and slightly raised an eyebrow at him, he just smiled slyly back. I shook my head. "You are unbelievable."

"I know I am." He stated cheekily.

A rolling of the eyes was my only answer. We reached the double doors and he grinned knowingly. "Good luck with Sarah." And before I could fathom an answer he raised his eyebrows deliberately and departed swiftly. Leaving me standing there with my mouth part way open, in a half attempt to answer him. I shook my head from my thoughts and pushed the double doors open to distract myself...

I sighed; I really didn't want to do this. But I couldn't think of a way out of it, so I would have to face the music. I just prayed that I wouldn't have to own up about the kiss. I hesitated a second more before stepping fully into the kitchen.

I squinted into the sudden light, the fluorescent lighting hurting my eyes after the dimness of the hall. The kitchen was bathed in white light; it glinted of the silvery counters and kitchen appliances. It was a sharp contrast to the soft tones of the room next door; the whole place looked sterilized and clean. My nose burned slightly with the smell of disinfectant. If they cleaned like this every day, you could clearly see why they were a 5 star hotel, the whole place screamed sterile and hygienic. The walls and floors were white, which reflected the light more and I rubbed my eyes so clear my vision.

Once the blurry forms focused into more solid shapes that weren't dancing around in front of my eyes, I noticed Sarah standing in the far corner by the freezer. She was leaning against the closed door, trying to look comfortable and relaxed, but you could clearly see her slightly twitching hands and the muscles around her eyes were tightened, making her eyes look cold and hard. She was watching me carefully, as if she didn't quite know what to do next. I just stood awkwardly and waited for her to speak, she wanted me here, I wasn't going to say anything first.

"The ice-cubes are in here." She motioned with her head towards the freezer.

I frowned, was she going to keep the charade of ice-cubes up? I was wary of making the situation any worse than it was surely going to be, so I wisely didn't say anything and proceeded towards her and the freezer.

I pulled open the freezers door and stepped slightly inside. Regarding her carefully when she followed slowly. "So where are these ice-cubes?" I tried to smile cheerily. I don't know if it worked or not, but it made her walk towards the back of the freezer. So I'm guessing it did.

She pointed to the highest shelf and smiled rather smartly. "Up here." I may have been taller than Sarah, but I was no way near tall enough to reach the top shelf. _And she knew it._

I turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

She nodded and I rolled my eyes. I scanned the room looking for something which I could stand on, there was nothing. "Maybe you could give me a leg up?" I smirked cheekily at her, knowing it would irritate her and she would just spit out what she had actually got me here to talk about.

"Eurgh, no. I would ruin my nails." Behind the snarky comment, I could hear the whine in her voice. And it reminded me of Caroline. A shoot of longing shot through me, a longing for friends who I loved and family who cared for me, a longing for home.

I clucked. "Shame..." I paused deliberately as if I was thinking about something, then I looked at her and tried to copy one of Damon's amused looks. They were always really effective. I knew I wasn't very good at it, but I could see the recognition on her face and she visibly stiffened. "Looks like I am no use here then. Maybe you should go ask someone taller? Or someone who could give _you_ a leg up?" I pivoted towards the door of the freezer, but before I could take a step I heard her sigh.

"Fine. Wait." She huffed.

I smiled to myself, as much as I didn't want to have this conversation, it was better to get it over with. "Yes Sarah? Was there something else you needed of me?"

She scowled. "Yes, and you know it."

"Do I now?" I tapped my thin thoughtfully and grinned to myself. I looked back at her and smirked. "Sorry, nothing comes to mind. Care to enlighten me?"

"Okay, stop it Elena. You're not helping matters, this is serious."

I laughed slightly. I had never been told that before, I was always helping matters, trying to make the best of the situation and doing whatever I could to help: this was refreshing. I could see why Damon did it, it was a good way to delay conversation that you knew was sure to come and didn't want to have...and it irked the people who were annoying you off. I tilted my head innocently. "Stop what Sarah? I wasn't aware I was doing anything."

She stomped her foot_. Yes actually stomped her foot_, but I wasn't going to point it out to her. She was already close to shouting. As I watched her, still with my head tilted, she opened her mouth and closed it. Before scowling and harshly stating. "You know what." Too this lifted my eyebrows as if I was curious. Her scowl deepened. "Talking and acting like Damon." She snapped.

"Okay." I said simply, and smiled brightly at her. I was being annoying on purpose, and she knew it.

"Elena..." She warned, frowning so much that her brows were nearly forming a straight line. _Stefan would always be better at frowning though._ I rolled my eyes internally, why was my old life popping back into my head so much this evening.

"Fine, fine. Anything you say Sarah." I grinned sarkily at her. But she was never very good with sarcasm and she just nodded as if she'd won. "So what do you want to talk about? Damon I'm guessing?" I rocked back on my heels and rolled my shoulders as if I wasn't interested. It was easier then showing my nerves and irritation towards the situation, acting as if you didn't care was much easier than I had even expected.

"Yes I want to talk about Damon." She confirmed.

Neither of us said anything said anything for a moment; she just looked at me expectantly as if she thought that I should start the conversation off. I raised my eye brows at her. "Well? What about Damon?"

She sighed and grimaced. "I want you to stay away from him."

I blinked. Whoa, I knew what she wanted. But that was a "little" sudden. "Blunt much Sarah?"

"I'm serious Elena. I want you to stay away from him."

I could see that she was in no mood to cope with my games anymore. So I dropped it, it was hard keeping it up anyway, I had no idea how Damon managed it. Probably decades of practice. I locked eyes with her; her eyes had gone stern and demanding. "What if I don't want too?" I know it was a bad thing to say, but what right did she have in telling me what to do? I had known Damon longer than she had.

Shock flashed in her eyes before she covered it up, she obviously wasn't expecting me to disagree. Her eyes flashed. "Because I want you too."

I frowned. "There must be a reason for you too suddenly want me to stay away from Damon."

"You know why Elena. Whenever you are around he never pays me any attention. It's like I'm invisible. His _own _girlfriend is being ignored." Sarah shifted her feet slightly, like she was nervous to get out of here. Impatient much?

"I'm not in control of Damon, Sarah. Stopping me from going near him won't stop him from coming to me." Whoa where had that come from? ...

Sarah smiled wistfully. "I know that, but once you stay away from him I can fill the spaces that you leave. I will be his lover _and _his best friend. He won't need you to fill spaces that aren't really empty."

I felt a sudden flush creep over me, reddening my cheeks. Anger was an emotion I rarely felt, but tonight it seemed to present more than nearly every other emotion. I clenched my teeth. "So that's it then? You hate Damon having a best friend that isn't you?" I spat. I had no idea when Sarah had started to class Damon and I as "best friends" the term seemed childish and weak. I mean what respectable adult still had "best friends?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she glared at me. "Damon is mine Elena. Mine, you can't have him. Damon and I love each other and you need to stop getting in the way."

I shifted on my feet, my hands curling into fists by my side. I wasn't getting in the way of Sarah and Damon. Damon wouldn't leave _me _alone, it wasn't my fault. "You can't own him Sarah. You can't own another person." Though I had to admit to myself that I loved having Damon around, it brought back the things I had been missing for over five years. But I wasn't going to let the tiny admittance to Sarah's harsh statement stop me from replying.

"Damon is mine, and that's how it is and always will be." She hissed.

I laughed once, harshly. "How can you own him Sarah? You can only own something which is firm and predictable. Damon is neither; he doesn't belong in this time."

Sarah frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? How can he not belong in this time? He is here isn't he?"

I smiled tightly. "He is a vampire, just in case you have forgotten. He doesn't age. He is stuck at the age he was turned at. The world is on a constant spin, time always goes forward and things stay constant. But vampires don't go with time, they don't age. They aren't on a normal time stream."

"None of that matters. I don't care that he is a vampire and that he doesn't age. He is still mine and you have to listen to me, and stay away from him."

She was obviously missing the point. "Really? None of that matters? Sarah, you are either mad or delusional. You are going to change and grow old, and Damon will always be the same. He can never stay in one place for too long, people would suspect things."

"Well. If that happens I will leave with him."

I rolled my eyes, and locked my hands behind my back so I could stop myself from slapping her. "You can't go with him; vampires have a stamina that we can't even comprehend."

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she scanned over me as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Then she shook her head and stood up straight, holding her head slightly higher in the air. "What are you talking about?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from shouting. How could be so dumb? It was so obvious, why couldn't she just listen to me? "When I left my home town, I could only keep running for a year before I had to stop as it became too tiring. Damon – who left the week before me -carried on moving around and jumping places for 5 years." I tried to keep my voice level and calm, but I could feel the frustration building back up in me. "Do you understand that Sarah? Five _whole_ years on the move without stopping. That is. Impossible. For. A. Human." I spoke through my teeth to stop myself from shouting.

Her eyes widened in understand for a second, and I thought that I had finally gotten through to her. But then she smiled wistfully and whispered. "Then I will get him to turn me."

My calm facade broke and my anger flooded through. "He would never turn you. Not in a million years." I seethed.

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Because Damon doesn't turn just anyone. He has to have a REASON!"

"He does. He loves me."

I harshly chuckled. "No he doesn't."

Her eyes widened in shock before she narrowed them in anger, her eyes were like slits. Then she smiled, it was a tiny whisp of a smile. But it was there, and it was malicious. With a jolt it was then I realised that she had been moving while we were talking and was now right beside me, a little closer to the door then I was. "Of course he does. Why ever would you think he didn't love me?"

My anger was still there, but I could feel the slight panic building up in my chest. How hadn't I noticed her coming closer to me? "He never does. He never loves the girls he uses." I shook my head, my anger still bubbling, but it was slowly giving way to pity.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned and took a step backwards.

My eyes widened at her move, and I mirrored it with one taken forwards. Trying to keep pace with her. "He always has a girl, or in this case a women, by his side."

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. He loves me, he said he loves me."

I sighed and the last of my anger drained from me. "Did he Sarah? Did he?"

She closed her eyes briefly, a ghost of a smile on her face. "No, but he showed me. He shows me he loves me." She stated firmly. Before locking eyes with me again and taking another step backwards.

The pity I was feeling for Sarah was wiped clean when I saw the calculating look in her eyes. She quickly looked towards the door and at me. I gulped, the pressure in my chest increasing. She wouldn't, would she? "Okay Sarah. If he shows you he loves you, then he loves you." I agreed with her.

"You're only agreeing with me so you can distract me." She laughed once, light and bubbly. She knew she was winning, and my stomach curled in a ball when I realised that she might just really go through with her idea. Had she planned this?

"You know. I knew this was going to happen." She smiled slightly and took another step backwards.

"Wha-" I could barely form a sentence, trying to force the words out past the tightly curled ball in my stomach that was pushing its way up my throat and blocking me from speaking. I once again mirrored her move, very aware that she was closer to the door then I was.

She laughed again, a little louder this time. "I knew that you would disagree with me. That's why I got you to meet me here. This could have gone either of two ways Elena. If you agreed then I wouldn't have had to do this."

And before I could register her words she jumped back the last of the distance towards the door, slamming it shut in the process.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged for the door. I slammed against the cold metal, my palms stinging from the impact.

I pressed my body up against the door, putting my head to the door, trying to hear Sarah through the metal. "Sarah, please let me out." I tried to keep calm. But the closed space was already pressing in on me. She didn't answer and I could feel my panic increasing. I was never one for panicking, so this was a rare emotion for me. "Sarah, please open the door. I will stay away from Damon, I promise, as long as you let me out." I strained through tight lips.

There was no answer again. I wondered if she could hear me? Would I be trapped in here forever because no-one could hear me? Oh god, I would die. And no-one would know where I was. I could be in here for weeks, with people looking for me and when they finally found me… I gasped at the thought, and ignoring the pain from the stinging in my palms, I pulled my arms back and banged my hands against it, over and over while shouting as loud as I could. "SARAH! SARAH PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I didn't want to be left in here. I could feel my emotions betraying me and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to push them back, blinking against the blur.

"I'm sorry Elena. It's the only way." Sarah's voice echoed around the room from behind the closed door.

There was a brief moment of silence, where neither one of us spoke. I almost thought she was reconsidering and I felt a tendril of hope rise up in chest. I pressed myself further against the door, my ear freezing against the cold metal. There was nothing at first and then I heard the sound of heels. They were clearly walking away. Terror washed through me, wiping any rays of hope I had left. I could hear my blood pumping behind my ears and feel my heart hammering in my chest, adrenaline fired up in me and I redoubled my efforts, slamming my hands against the door. "SARAH, PLEASE. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME IN HERE."

There was no answer.

I tried again, hopelessly. "DON'T LEAVE ME TRAPPED IN HERE. SARAH! ANYBODY! PLEASE." I continued to scream and bang my hands against the door until my throat was burning in pain and my hands were red raw. I didn't have the energy to keep tabs on my emotions and body. I sagged against the door; the room beyond the door was clearly empty. "Please." I whispered brokenly and my knees gave way. I sank to the floor, my back against the door.

"Someone help me." It was then when I realized my cheeks were damp and I raised my hand to my face. My tears must have over-spilled, I hadn't even realized. The tears streamed down my face continuously and I pulled my legs up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around tightly as if trying to keep myself together. I pressed my head against my knees and closed my eyes so I could only see blackness.

_Was I going to die? _

The thought racketed around my head, a single echoing thought that chilled me to my core. I didn't want to die, not now, not when things were starting to pick up. This wasn't the right time to be leaving the world; I didn't want to die, not now, not yet…

I don't know how long I sat like that for, silently crying and rocking myself back and forth slightly. Wallowing over the fact that I didn't want to die, why did this have to happen now? Seconds could have been minutes, minutes could have been hours. I had no track of time as I sat there silently pleading that someone would come and open the door.

I raised my head slightly when my tears stopped; I suspected that I was all dried out. There were no tears left to be cried. As I sat there, silently contemplating my situation, a thought dawned in my head, _what was I doing? _This wasn't me; I didn't just sit back and take things. I had been through so much, so much more than normal people had been through. Dying, trapped in a freezer, seemed like a stupid and preposterous way to die. Especially after all the horrors I had seen that could kill you. Without a second thought. People who could tear your throat out, rip your heart from your chest and leave you drowning in a pool of your own blood… in comparison to that, freezing to death seemed stupid and idiotic, and _weak._

Finding some strength from somewhere inside, I shakily climbed to my feet. I looked for a handle, wondering why I didn't look for one before. Then realized there wasn't one; this was a freezer, why would there be a handle on the inside? I scoped the room for anything that could be useful or a way to escape. There were four walls, one with a door and the other three were covered in shelves from ceiling to floor, there were boxes in the far corner and no window. No window, so there was another means of escape flying out the window. I giggled to myself at the ironic humor to that sentence…

I moved around the room, shifting things on the shelves to look for some sort of air vent. Something I could pry off and climb through, hopefully taking me somewhere warmer. _Somewhere warmer. _That was when I remembered I was in a freezer, and it was cold. I shivered.

Thinking about being somewhere warmer, only ended up making me colder. I was freezing now, and large parts of me were exposed to the air, so I trudged back over to the door and slumped to the floor again. It was better to keep myself warm, maybe someone would come later. But for now I needed to preserve warmth, I didn't want frostbite. I shivered again and my breaths started to turn into puffs of white fog in the air. I cursed myself for not remembering a jacket; I hugged myself more tightly, wishing I was wearing socks. I wiggled my toes, thankful when I realized I could still feel them.

I rubbed my hands against my bare legs trying to cause friction to warm myself up. The tears that had stopped flowing, but were still on my face as wet trails; were now drying up in the cold, causing my face to become colder and sticky. I rubbed my hands on my face to try and warm my face up, but it didn't make a difference and my hands came away covered in makeup. I grimaced and rubbed my hands on the floor trying to rub the make-up off. Big mistake, the floor was freezing and the cold shot up my fingers making them sting and tingle and into my hands. I clenched my teeth together and curled my hands into fists.

My nose stung and my cheeks hurt, so I stuck my hands under my arms and buried my face once again into my knees, this time to try and keep warm.

My breaths were coming in short gasps, my breathing increasing when something dawned on me. How much air was there in here? Would I run out? My breath came faster and more panicked as I realized I could die with no oxygen. I squeezed my eyes shut, _this was not happening. _I tried to slow my breathing down, but it refused to settle.

I shivered more violently this time and I swear my arms and legs doubled in goose-bumps. I clambered to my feet, wobbling slightly from the lack of energy and stumbled over to the shelves on the wall once more. _There must be something to keep me warm_. This time I searched for anything that could be made of fabric; and not a means to escape. There was nothing, only food.

I stumbled over to the boxes I spotted earlier; I could feel desperateness and frustration building up in me. My fingers were going numb and were dully throbbing. I fumbled with the boxes lid and managed to pry it open, nothing but cans. I tried the others, with the same results. _Cans, cans and more cans._ I kicked the last box in frustration, my toes not feeling the pain as they collided with the box (They had now gone numb) It didn't move an inch and I felt my insides twist and I let go. It wasn't like anyone could hear me anyway. Anguish and terror ripped through me and I screamed at nothing and everything. _Why was this happening to me? _My scream tore through my throat and bounced off the walls, a shrill ringing in my ears. I ran out of breath and my voice hitched and the scream broke down into hysterical sobs. I collapsed, my legs folding underneath me. No-one would come; my echo was the only thing coming back.

I sat on my knees and stared at the door, uncontrollable shivers shaking my body. I willed the door to open and for someone to come to my rescue. It didn't of course, but I couldn't find the momentum to stand up again, so I patiently stared at the door as if waiting for it to open. As I sat - my head started to hurt, so I raised my hands to my head and calmly started to take the clips out. Dropping them on the icy floor beside me one by one, like dead flies. I found peace in the rhythm the clips created as the fell to the floor, it was quite relaxing.

A single thought passed through my head, _was I going to die?_ I surprised myself when I didn't seem as alarmed by that fact as I should have done. _If I died would anyone miss me?_ I wondered. Would Jason be upset? Would Nick be happy that he could now have my job or would he miss me too? Would Sarah ever feel any regret or would she just carry on living her life as if my death hadn't affected her? And what about everyone back in Mystic Falls, would they ever find out I was dead? Would anyone tell them, who would be able to tell them? Two startlingly blue eyes popped into my head accompanied by jet black hair. I closed my eyes with a soft smile on my face when he started to speak. His voice was always so melodic. "Elena. Elena, do not give up. You can fight through this." I tilted my head up as if I could see him. "Elena! I mean it. Do not give up." His voice was urgent and commanding.

My eyes snapped open and the image of Damon dissipated. He was right, I shouldn't give up. Deep down I knew Damon wasn't really talking to me, it was my subconscious, but I couldn't help but find comfort in it. I scrambled to my feet and held my hands out in front of me for balance.

I took about two steps towards the door, as if thinking it would magically open. My left knee gave way and I tripped, falling forward to catch myself on my hands. I could feel the pain from the hard landing shoot up through my arms but strangely it didn't hurt as much as it should have done. I stared at my hands in front of me, I couldn't feel my fingers anymore, and they were turning a bluey color. Weird…

As I knelt on the floor I realized with wonder that my shivering had stopped, was the freezer warming up? I smiled to myself and crawled over to the nearest wall, weariness making my limbs ache and my head throb. My eye-lids dropped a little and my head clouded up. My head lolled forward a little and I jerked awake, I shouldn't be falling asleep. Not here, not good. But as much as I tried to keep awake, knowing sleep was not a good thing to be doing, I could feel my body protesting. My limbs grew heavier and my eyes fluttered shut once more. My shoulders relaxed and my head dropped forward again, my hair falling to cover my face.

_No._ I blearily found the strength to open my eyes as darkness closed in. The world around me was fading and shadows were closing in around me. I was so tired, surely a little sleep wouldn't hurt me? I would wake up when I felt better or someone came to help me. My eyes once again closed and seemed to glue themselves shut. A little sleep never harmed anyone; it wouldn't make me any worse, right?

I curled up into a ball on the floor, tucking my head in-between my knees and my chest to try and preserve heat. I would wake up later, I knew I would. I always did. My eye-lids grew heavier and my breathing slowed, my grip loosened slightly on my knees and the darkness drifted welcomly closer.

The last thing I saw before I completely succumbed to the safety of the darkness was two piercingly blue eyes. I smiled softly to myself and slipped under, my whole world turning black.

* * *

><p><strong>Now… I didn't give anything away whatsoever… did I? :P<strong>

**Don't kill me… I know evil twist. But this has been the plan from the beginning. **

**This chapter was SO hard to write, so I am so sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC… Elena had that little episode where she imitated Damon in this chapter, I didn't plan that, but Elena seemed as though it was a good idea. So that wasn't Elena being out of character due to my writing, that was just Lena being weird… :P! **

**BTW… I looked up the symptoms of hyperthermia and tried to incorporate them into the chapter… the losing sense of what is real, becoming confused and then the physical symptoms… finally ending in falling unconsciousness. **

**Favourite, Alert and most importantly REVIEW!  
>PLEASE! :P:P!<strong>

**~~Nikki~~ **


	15. Never Let Me Go

Chapter 14 – Never Let Me Go

**Iya peoples! Just a mini little warning... I MAY update twice this weekend, if I get time. Because I have exams coming up and the next two weekends I am revising from 10am – 10pm... so no time for writing :L...**

**Well... not much else to say, despite ENJOY THE CHAPTER! Hope it lives up to all your standards ;D **

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognize come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D The name of the chapter is a song by Florence and the Machine… ;D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_I curled up into a ball on the floor, tucking my head in-between my knees and my chest to try and preserve heat. I would wake up later, I knew I would. I always did. My eye-lids grew heavier and my breathing slowed, my grip loosened slightly on my knees and the darkness drifted welcomly closer. _

_The last thing I saw before I completely succumbed to the safety of the darkness was two piercingly blue eyes. I smiled softly to myself and slipped under, my whole world turning black._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The party in the main hall was still in full swing, the music loud and the room full of bustling partying people. Not many people were still sober and they were all openly flirting with each other.

Damon watched the room critically, the later it got the more it became like a teenage party. He was sat at a table in the furthest corner away from the dance floor, he was in the darkest corner, but yet he was still visible. He knew this because people – mostly women – kept glancing in his direction and smiling coyly. He didn't keep eye contact with them for very long, being clear he wasn't interested. In truth, although he wasn't showing it, he was worried. Elena should have been back by now. He had spotted Sarah mingling and chatting enthusiastically with the crowd about 10 minutes ago, but the more he searched, the more apparent it became. Elena had disappeared.

Maybe she had gone home?

He tilted his head and quickly scanned the crowd once more, spotting immediately what he was looking for. Jason was still here. So if was here, why would she have left without him? He frowned in confusion, _where had she gone?_

He stood up briskly, making the woman on the table next to his jump in shock. He grinned falsely at her, before making his way towards where Sarah was dancing rather avidly on the dance floor. He weaved his way through the crowds, grateful for his fast reflexes to dodge people who would have knocked into him.

Sarah wasn't watching him as he approached her, so when he tapped her on her shoulder she jumped about five foot into the air. He chuckled as she spun to face him. Her hand over her heart and her eyes were wide in surprise. But when she saw him she relaxed and smiled flirtatiously at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Damon internally rolled his eyes; he didn't have time for this. "Damon, baby. Come dance with me?"

Damon shook his head briefly before gripping her arm and dragging her off the dance floor. She followed obediently, stumbling after him. Otherwise she would have fallen over. Once they were clear of all the dancing couples and people, constantly bumping into each other, Damon turned Sarah to face him, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Have you seen Elena."

She looked up at him underneath her lashes. "No, I haven't. She shouted at me earlier and then stormed off. I haven't seen her since."

Damon frowned. That didn't sound like Elena. "Did you see what direction she went in?"

Sarah pouted. "No." She twirled a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled alluringly. "How about you forget about her, and come dance with me?"

Damon looked around, noticing that people were watching them subtly. Every woman and girl who had been watching earlier was clearly interested to what was going on. Damon smirked slightly; humans were such a jealous species. But this was a problem, it meant he couldn't compel her… he inwardly sighed in irritation. He tightened his grip on her shoulders ever so slightly, enough for her to notice and for her eyes to widen. "No. I am not dancing with you."

"But you danced with Elena." She whined.

"That's different." Damon scowled.

"How is it different? She may be a woman, but I am _your girlfriend_._ You _should be dancing with _me_, and not _her!"_ Sarah matched his scowl, challenging him.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "This is not something we are talking about."

"Yes, we are!" She exclaimed.

Damon stepped closer to her, tightening his hands again and she grimaced in pain. It wasn't tight enough to physically damage her, but tight enough that it was uncomfortable. He leant down to her, his face in front on hers. "We are not talking about this." He growled threateningly.

She blinked, and narrowed her own eyes. But she nodded resigned and Damon smirked in satisfaction and leant back, out of her personal space. "Now. Tell me where Elena is."

"I told you I don't know." She huffed, avoiding his eyes.

"I know what you said. And I don't believe you."

"Well. You have too. Because I don't know. She stormed off and left me alone…" She trailed off before muttering. "Some friend…"

Damon's shoulders slumped. He knew Sarah was lying, but he couldn't compel her because there were too many people watching them. "Fine." He snapped. "But, if I find out that you have done anything to her, then…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

She gulped loudly and Damon smiled dangerously at her before turning away, intermingling with the crowd. He weaved between people, looking for any sight of her silky brown hair or chocolate brown eyes. After about 10 more minutes to searching he stopped, next to the bar, eyeing the alcohol wearily. He groaned, throwing his head back. _Where the hell was she?_

Someone tapped his shoulder and he span around, a little too fast for human eyes. He was hoping to see Elena, watching him in curiosity and amusement to why he was so worried. But he came face to face with the man he and Elena had been arguing with earlier. What was his name? Mick? Vick? No, _Nick._ He sighed internally before smirking patronizingly at the man. "Hello _Dick._ What do you want?"

Nick frowned. "It's Nick. Look, I don't know who you are and to be honest I don't really care."

Damon raised his eyebrows.

Nick sighed, eyeing Damon carefully. "And I don't want to talk to you either." He stated bluntly.

Damon stayed silent, but couldn't help his eyebrows climbing higher on his forehead and a fake amused smirk lingering on his lips. If he didn't want to be here, why was he even bothering?

Nick leaned against the bar and his eyes scanned over the crowd briefly as if searching for someone. Damon recognized the tactic, he was stalling. He obviously didn't want to say what he was here to say, and he was putting it off as long as he could. It was the sort of thing he did, just with more style. He smirked to himself, before frowning when he spotted across the room the reporter Elena had been laughing and talking to earlier. The gay one. He was on his tip-toes his head above the others head, moving left and right rather rapidly. He seemed stressed and worried and very clearly looking for someone. Damon briefly wondered if he was looking for Elena too, he he was worried then Damon wasn't being over the top with his worrying.

"So…"

Damon turned back to face Nick. Almost completely forgetting that he was there. "Yes. How may I be of service?" He smirked.

Nick scowled. "Enough with the pretending. I know you are worried about Elena."

Damon felt his façade slip a little, but he kept the smirk up. "Now why would I be worried about Elena?"

Nick laughed once, humorlessly. Before shrugging. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she has disappeared?"

Damon frowned. Did Nick know something? Did he do something to her? If he did… his hands curled into fists and he clenched his teeth together.

Nick smirked at Damon's posture. "Relax. I haven't done anything. I just noticed that she isn't around."

Damon shook his head. Something was wrong, if more than one person had realized Elena wasn't around… He inwardly cringed. He needed to find her… "What do you want?" he spoke slowly, through gritted teeth.

Nick looked up at Damon critically. "As I said before I don't know who you are. But-" he paused, smirking slightly before lowering his voice "I do know what you are. And I'm not talking about being a player either…"

Damon instantly got the meaning behind the words and groaned. _Not another one._ He eyed Nick slowly, before letting a taunting grin overtake his features. "Are you challenging me?"

Nick's eyes widened slightly and he gulped. "No-No I'm not. I just wanted to let you know, I can see clearly that you care about Elena." He frowned. "Which is weird…" He muttered.

Damon chuckled. He knew exactly why…

"I mean-" he lowered his voice so the bartender couldn't hear them. "-_vampires_ don't usually care for humans, do they?"

Damon shrugged lightly. "I'm different." He smirked.

Nick eyed him carefully. "You are…"

Damon looked away, seemingly uninterested. "Did you only want to talk to me because you wanted to tell me that you knew what I am… or was there something else?"

"What's your name?" Nick stated bluntly.

Damon turned back to him, raising one eyebrow disbelievingly.

Nick backed himself up. "I mean. You know my name. And I have never actually talked to a vampire before; I usually stake them before I can get to the 'hello'."

Damon scoffed and critically sized the man up again. "You're a vampire hunter?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, comes with the family. I protect the town… though lately I haven't been doing a very good job have I? I left the town to track down a vampire who had been here a few months ago, under the cover that I was reporting for a soccer team. But while I was gone, you moved in… and now look what's happened." He shook his head. "I really can't leave this town for a minute."

Damon chuckled darkly. "I'm not here to rampage your town."

"I know you're not. You're after my girl…" He glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"She is not, _your_ girl." Damon growled.

Nick smirked. "Oh I know she's not. But she would have been, eventually. For now she still Jason's. But then you had to show up, and she clearly knows what you are as well, which means she knows about vampires. And the fact that she isn't scared shitless of you tells me that she harbors some sort of feelings for you. Which is annoying."

Damon quirked up an eyebrow in curiosity.

Nick smiled in amusement. "I had a chance in taking her off Jason. But there is no way in succeeding in taking her off a vampire. So I came to tell you that I will back down. You can have her." He stopped, before eyeing Damon carefully. "Just because people see me as a cocky player douche-bag-" Nick chuckled at the names Elena had called him "-doesn't actually mean I am one." He stepped closer to Damon. "I care about Elena. She is a strong minded woman with a strong soul. She cares for people beyond than she should do, she is a good person. And a beautiful one. So I just wanted you to know, if you hurt her. I will hunt you down and drive a stake through your heart myself…" He trailed off.

Damon smiled slightly in understanding, his lips quirking up. "I don't plan on hurting her. If I do, I will drive a stake through my heart myself. You don't need to do that."

Nick, now satisfied, nodded. And stepped backwards. "Good. Glad we understand each other." He started to turn on his heel.

Damon cocked his head before extending his hand. "Damon, Damon Salvatore."

Nick smiled slightly. "Nick Harvey." He shook Damon's hand.

Damon smirked and nodded before releasing Nick's hand. "How many vampire hunters are there here?" He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes a little.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just me. My little sister is the sheriff in Mystic Falls, she protects that town and I protect this one."

Damon's eyes widened partially. "Liz is your younger sister?"

Nick frowned. "You know her?"

Damon waved a hand dismissingly. "Mystic Falls is where I came from. Actually-" he paused, smirking "it's where Elena comes from too." Then he frowned. "How come you don't have the surname Forbes then?"

Nick chuckled. "After she divorced, she kept his last name. Never bothered to change it back." He frowned. "That guy was a prick." Damon nodded. He knew Liz's husband had left her because he was gay.

"Elena comes from Mystic Falls? How come I have never heard of her?"

Damon shook his head. "She took off running. I'm guessing the people she left behind made sure that it didn't seem as though she had disappeared."

Nick frowned in confusion, but nodded anyway. "She ran away?"

"I don't know how much she has told any of you. It's private." Damon bluntly stated.

Nick nodded, looking down briefly. Before looking back up and smirking. "Well. I will be going." Damon nodded and Nick turned on his heel, but before he left he turned back to Damon. "If you get Elena. Does this mean that Sarah is free for the taking?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, and Nick smirked. Back to his old self, all the emotions gone from his face and posture, he turned and ambled away. As quickly as they he had let his guards down, they were back up. Damon watched him walk away, knowing he was basically watching a younger version of himself, but with more emotions, strut away…

Everyone has a reason for acting like they did. And Nick's was simple. He was the oldest sibling in his family, and with his sister living in Mystic Falls it was up to him, and him alone, to defend this town from threats. And that was one hell of a burden. The girls, women and sex helped take his mind off all the pressure which was set heavily onto his shoulders.

Damon frowned; 20 minutes had passed when he had been talking to Nick. Elena had now been missing for 50 minutes. Something was seriously wrong… He began searching again, heading towards Jason who was standing by the entrance. "Have you seen Elena?" They said in unison…

Jason frowned at him as Damon smirked. "Why are you looking for my girlfriend?."

Damon cocked his head. "No reason. Just wanted to talk to her." And with that, leaving a stumped Jason, he turned on his heel and began searching again. He mingled with the crowd, his eyes expertly scanning the room that he had scanned a hundred times over already. He didn't stop moving, he walked around the room scanning for any places he could have missed… where hadn't he searched?

Someone tapped his shoulder again. He groaned and turned around slowly, no longer expecting it to be Elena. It was that reporter from earlier, the one who he had seen looking for someone frantically. Elena's friend… He titled his head. "Yes?"

The man held up a hand, panting a little. Once he got his breath back, he smiled sheepishly at Damon. "Sorry... I am not fit… at all."

Damon nodded.

"I'm Chris." He stuck out his hand.

Damon looked at it, and then at him raising an eyebrow. But took it anyway and shook it. "Damon."

Chris grinned. "Oh I know. Elena wouldn't stop talking about you." He laughed.

Damon smiled slowly, genuinely. Elena talked about him… he felt himself rise with pride and happiness for a split second, before the grim situation hit him again. "Do you know where she is?"

Chris frowned. "No. But I have an idea. Sarah and Elena went into the kitchen to talk earlier; I was talking to her before she went in. When Sarah came back out, around an hour ago, Elena never followed."

Damon scowled. "Why didn't you go in to check on her?"

Chris shook his head. "I couldn't. Elena hates it when people see she's upset. If she's crying or something then it wouldn't do any of us good if I barged in here." He stopped and met Damon's eyes bravely. "I have been looking for you for ages. But you were with Nick. I don't like him, so I wasn't going to approach you then. I had to wait."

"Why were you looking for me?"

He smiled. "So you could go in and help her."

Damon frowned. "What makes you think I can help her?"

Chris scoffed. "She cares about you. Actually, it may be deeper than caring. But don't tell her I told you that. You will probably be the only one to get her to come back into the land of the living…" He smiled cheerily. Not at all realizing the double meaning his sentence held behind it.

Damon rolled his eyes but nodded. "Thank you." Damon scared himself by saying that. He hardly ever said thank you, to anyone. But Chris deserved it; he had solved Damon's panic. With another nod, Damon walked away, heading towards the double doors which led to the kitchen. He mentally slapped himself, why didn't he think of checking here before? He heard Chris following behind him, but didn't bother to acknowledge it. He just wanted to find Elena…

Once he reached the double doors he didn't hesitate in pushing the doors open. The room was a sterile white, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the new light. He quickly realized that Elena wasn't in here. He frowned and turned back to Chris, who was next to him. He was also frowning, his eyes scanning the empty, sterile room. Chris stepped further into the room, his frown deepening. "I don't understand, I clearly saw her enter here-" he froze, his words dying in his throat. A look of panic settling on his features…

Damon frowned and followed his gaze, and landed on a large metal door at the back of the room. He froze, instantly knowing where Chris' thoughts had headed. His limbs and insides felt like ice as he stared at the door. Wasn't that a freezer?"No!" He snapped out of it and ran, as fast as he could at human pace to the door and yanked it open.

The door swung heavily open, thudding on the wall. Cold air whooshed out of the freezer and onto the two men standing, staring in horror at what lay before them. Chris shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Oh my god."

Elena was lying, curled up against the far wall. Her hair tangled around her face and her eyes closed. Damon blurred over to her, not bothering to remember about human speed. He heard Chris gasp but ignored it. "Elena?" He knelt down and shook her shoulder. She didn't move. "Elena?" He tried again, turning her over and brushing her hair from her face…

She was freezing, her hands in fists near her head. He picked them up and wrapped them into his hands. And pulled her body towards his, tucking her head underneath his chin. "Come on Elena, wake up." He pleaded, shaking her body.

She remained perfectly still and cold. He closed his eyes and focused past Chris' loud panting and breathing, past his loud heartbeat. He focused in on Elena_… thud thud thud_… he breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Elena." He shook her. "Wake up."

She didn't move, she didn't speak, or even flinch. Her eye lids stayed glued together. Damon frowned and listened harder, his breath freezing in his throat as he froze. Watching Elena's seemingly peaceful body in panic. Her heart was slowing down. _Thud…thud…thud…_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry its short ! :P... I tried, I realli did to make it longer... :L Especially because the next chapter is gonna be relli short<br>Next chapters in Damon's POV… ;D…**

**Review, you know how much they mean to me ;D  
>~~Nikki~~<strong>


	16. Rejoining Reality

Chapter 15 – Rejoining Reality. 

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I ended up uploading a Klaus/OC fanfic which I have been meaning to upload for ages and finally got sick of it hanging around my computer! So if you like Klaus and OC stories... go read it. Especially if you like darker stories. ;D.**

**Anyway, as I said. This chapters short. Just Damon's POV(Which I iz not very gd at ;D) about the situation he has found himself in and how he is going to fix it. So bare with me, and I hope you like it ! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognize come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_She remained perfectly still and cold. He closed his eyes and focused past Chris' loud panting and breathing, past his loud heartbeat. He focused in on Elena… thud thud thud… he breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Elena." He shook her. "Wake up."_

_She didn't move, she didn't speak, or even flinch. Her eye lids stayed glued together. Damon frowned and listened harder, his breath freezing in his throat as he froze. Watching Elena's seemingly peaceful body in panic. Her heart was slowing down. Thud…thud…thud…_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

Elena's dark hair slipped over her eyes as I pulled her further into my lap. I brushed it away from her face, wincing when her cold flesh touched my fingers. She was so cold; if I couldn't hear her heartbeat I would be sure she was already dead. "Elena" I whispered and shook her shoulders. "Wake up." I shook her again, pulling her even closer onto my lap. "You have to wake up."

"Is she-"

"No!" I snapped, not turning to look at Chris, who I knew was still standing there. "She's not dead." I shook her shoulders again, once again brushing her hair away from her eyes as I moved her. Everything seemed against us. "Come on Elena. Wake up." I repeated again, as if she could still hear me. "Cough, blink, slap me. Anything, just open your eyes."

"Are you sure?" Chris hesitantly took a step forward.

I stopped shaking her, resting her head in my lap. "She's not dead." I repeated, softer, my voice cracking a little.

There was a little sob from behind me, and I fought my own back. She wasn't dead, she wasn't going to die. I could help her, I could… "How do you know?"

"Because I do." I growled.

I heard him take a step forward. "Maybe we should call for an ambulance?"

An ambulance would be the most normal thing to do; it was what everyone else did if they found themselves in this situation. But Chris didn't know what I knew - I swallowed - Elena wouldn't last that long. Her heartbeat was slowing with every shallow breath she was taking. I clutched her tighter to me. "No time." I muttered and rocked her back and forth on my lap. I knew she was too far gone to be able to hear us, but I calmed myself by comforting her.

"What do you mean there's no time." Chris roughly spoke, moving round so he could see Elena and crouching down to our level.

"She would be dead by the time they got here." I rested my palm on her cold and slightly sticky cheek, she had been crying. And with the cold the tears had tried up, which would have made her colder. I ran my thumb over her lip, not knowing if she could still feel. If she could then I would for sure be getting a slap when she woke up. I smiled weakly at that, knowing that was exactly what Elena would do if she was in this situation.

"We need to call an ambulance. She isn't dead, she isn't going to die. They will be able to save her."

My head snapped up and I focused my glare on Chris. "No." I hissed. "Can't you see? They won't be able to save her. She will die before they get here. There is no way that she will last that long." I trailed off and dropped my head back to Elena. Picking up her hand and clutching it to my chest. Squeezing it tightly.

"There may be a chance." Chris faltered as he picked up Elena's other hand and squeezed it.

I lifted up Elena in my arms, so she was sitting in my lap and kissed the top of her head. Chris watched with tears spilling down his face, never ending. "There's no way the ambulance will get here in time." I mumbled, fighting back my own tears.

Chris gasped, his breath leaving him as he slumped on the floor next to me, realization setting in. "What do we do?" He muttered. "There has to be some way, she can't die. It just isn't right, it isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair. Humans grow old and then you die. Sometimes earlier than anticipated, in tragic accidents. But either way, you are so breakable." I spoke half to Chris and half to Elena.

Chris scrunched up his nose his confusion, but I knew what I said wasn't the height of his worries, so he let it go. For now. "I can't lose her." He whispered.

"Neither can I. She is not going to die." I shifted her in my lap. "You hear me Elena? You're not going to die. I am not going to let you die." I breathed out in her damp hair, the frost melting due to the rising heat of the room because the door was still open.

"How- how is that possible. How can you be so sure?"

I looked at him, but he was looking at Elena, tears still brimming down his face. "I can help her."

He frowned and looked at me. "How can you help her? You're not a doctor, are you?"

I chuckled darkly despite the situation. "No, I'm not a doctor."

His frown deepened. "Then how can you help her?"

I smirked, even though it was completely fake it still helped me compose myself. "I'm a vampire." I told him because he obviously cared for Elena, like family, and I wanted to give him some reassurance that she would be okay. Even if he was not going to remember this.

He choked. "You're a what - now?" He eyes widened.

"A vampire."I repeated, finding little amusement as I usually would have done in a situation like this. Elena's life was at stake here.

"This is no time to be playing jokes Damon." He faltered. "This is Elena we are talking about here. I don't want to play games when my best friend's life is in danger."

I shook my head. "I'm not joking."

He frowned. Still not believing, maybe he thought I was mental or something. I weakly smirked at the idea. "Even if you were. Then how would that help her?"

"Vampire blood heals." I deadpanned, looking away from him and back at Elena. "Don't worry Elena." I told her not to worry, because I was panicking. She was fading, fast, I didn't have much time.

"I don't believe you." Chris wavered between staying where he was and going to Elena. He went to take a step forward, obviously wanting to take Elena from me.

I hissed at him, showing him my fangs and face. He let out a yelp and stumbled back, only just catching himself from falling over. His breath coming in short labored gasps. His eyes were wide with fright as he braced a hand against the wall, sharply pulling back when it froze his hand.

"Told you." I muttered, moving my body around so Elena was sitting in-between my legs.

"That had to be a trick. I still don't believe you - " He started, slowly walking towards us again.

I knew this stage. Denial. But I couldn't waste time with helping him through it and to believing, because he wasn't going to remember anyway. There were already too many humans who knew our (my) little secret. I didn't need any more knowing. I looked up from focusing on Elena's slowing breathing and found Chris looking at me for answers. I smiled a little before locking eyes with him. "I only told you this because I can see you care about Elena. Maybe more as family than as a friend. I wanted you to know she will be okay."

He slowly nodded, still not believing. But it didn't matter anyway, I had him now. "You are not going to remember this. The last thing you remember is telling me where Elena was and you did not come with me. Elena is fine, just torn up from a fight with Sarah. You will not remember I am a vampire, or anything I told you." I watched as his mind went blank and he accepted my compulsion. He nodded. "Now leave, find Sarah and Jason and make sure they get home. Make sure Sarah doesn't leave her house." He nodded again, his face blank from any emotion and then I turned away, releasing him from his compulsion. He blinked, and rubbed his face before turning around and leaving the freezer. Not a glance or thought to Elena and I who were still on the cold ground.

Elena and I were on our own, something I had been wanting for ages. Just us two, with no interruptions. It just wasn't the situation I wanted. I regarded Elena's peaceful expression and her cold face and hugged her to me. "I'm so sorry Elena. I should have kept a closer eye on you. This is my fault." She didn't respond, just as I knew she wouldn't. But I felt a little better. "I am so so sorry. I really am." I repeated. I knew we didn't have long left, so I quickly raised my wrist to my mouth and bit down, and before it healed I held it to Elena's mouth.

I knew she wasn't going to swallow. She wasn't conscious. So I leant her back so it flowed to her throat. Once I heard her heartbeat start to increase I inwardly relaxed, letting out a breath. "You know, if you had never left Mystic Falls this would have never happened." I sighed. If she hadn't left, then she would be sitting at home, more than likely in my little brothers arms, happy and alive, not in the older brother's arms dying and cold. "I suppose, if I hadn't left, then Katherine wouldn't have made her move so soon and you wouldn't have left. So I'm sorry for leaving you, I shouldn't have gone. I just needed to get away, the shock of finding out I had kissed Katherine, when I thought it was you was too much. I thought I could cope, but after you said you would never do that, I just couldn't stay any longer"

Elena's breathing increased and I removed my arm, watching her carefully. Her left hand twitched and I found myself holding my breath. And then about a minute later her eyes opened. "Elena." I breathed in relief watching the two pools of chocolate brown focus around her, filled with confusion, shock and panic. "Shh. Elena, it's okay. Your okay." I brushed my fingers lightly over her face, watching as her eyes flickered to me, alert.

"Damon?" She whispered weakly, I only just managed to nod before she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>There… Now wasn't that extremely HARD to write. :D! I think I must have rewritten it about 10 times. I just couldn't get it right. I am not completely satisfied with it still, but I can't seem to be able to write it any better. So it will have to do. ;D!<strong>

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Review, Alert and Fav! They make me so happy.  
>It doesn't take much to drop a line to tell me what you thought of the chapter. I really much appreciate it. Those who already review, you don't know how much they mean to me! :D!<strong>

**~~Nikki~~**


	17. Closer

Chapter 16 – Closer

**OMG! I update fairly closely to the last update! I deserve a cookie ;D! Aren't I just amazing! Lol... **

**Not much else to say about this chapter... except hope you like it. ;D! **

**OH AND READ: One amazing reviewer brought to my attention that Nick being Liz's older brother wouldn't work well, coz it would make him old. While it would still work, I can see where she is coming from. So he is now her little brother... (Just to clear that up for ya'lls.)**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognize come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D **

**BTW, there may be a LITTLE Twilight bashing in this chappie... so if you like Twilight, don't kill me. ;D! Oh and I supposed I have to put a mini little extra disclaimer: anything to do with Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ;D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_Elena's breathing increased and I removed my arm, watching her carefully. Her left hand twitched and I found myself holding my breath. And then about a minute later her eyes opened. "Elena." I breathed in relief watching the two pools of chocolate brown focus around her. Filled with confusion, shock and panic the main ones. "Shh. Elena, it's okay. Your okay." I brushed my fingers lightly over her face, watching as her eyes flickered to me, alert. _

"_Damon?" She whispered weakly, I only just managed to nod before she passed out._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

The first thing I registered when the suffocating blackness started to life behind my eyelids was a warm liquid metallic substance flowing down my throat, I didn't have the energy to stop it, in-fact, I couldn't actually move. "You know, if you had never left Mystic Falls this would have never happened." The voice was fuzzy, but it was strong enough to reassure me that I was slowing waking up. What would have never happened? How had I ended up unconscious? I could hardly remember anything.

"I suppose, if I hadn't left, then Katherine wouldn't have made her move so soon and you wouldn't have left. So I'm sorry for leaving you, I shouldn't have gone. I just needed to get away, the shock of finding out I had kissed Katherine, when I thought it was you was too much. I thought I could cope, but after you said you would never do that, I just couldn't stay any longer." _Damon_. The voice was Damon's. I tried to fight the blackness in my head, but it was cloudy and seemed to be fighting me back, not letting me remember why I was obviously in a serious condition.

A face flickered into my memory. _Sarah._ Her face twisted into a secretive smirk and as I watched it morphed into a sneer, and then there was a bang in my head and everything came rushing back. I had been locked in a freezer. It was so cold. I was so cold. I had been dying... was I dead? It didn't feel like I was dead and I was shivering. If I was dead, I definitely wouldn't be cold. Unless I was in hell, but then Damon wouldn't be here with me because he wasn't dead. Well, he was, but not in the way I was thinking. I realized then that the metallic liquid was Damon's blood, so I obviously hadn't died otherwise he wouldn't be trying to save me. I tried to pull away, but I found I still couldn't move. I panicked, I still couldn't feel anything, my legs and my arms seemed so heavy that it would take a supernatural to be able to lift them. I tried to pull my head back, pull his arm away, open my eyes, anything, but my body wasn't listening. Then the arm that was over my mouth disappeared and I immediately relaxed, my mouth still party open and I was able to breathe through my mouth, and feel the cold air on my tongue.

I forced myself to relax. Stopping all my muscles from straining to move. I had to concentrate. I took a few calming breaths, the cool air drying the back of my throat but it helped calm the pounding in my head. I focused on my hand, start somewhere little, I imagined lifting it, holding it up, showing I was okay. This time my body obeyed and my hand twitched. It didn't lift up like I wanted it too, but at least it moved. I wasn't paralyzed. Not that I thought I would be with Damon's blood, but still. It was relieving to know I could move. I noticed vaguely that Damon had stopped talking, there was silence around us. Nothing moved, there was not a sound in the room. Almost as though the universe was holding its breath. Then the same name from earlier popped into my memory. _Sarah_. Did she know I was alive? Had she told anyone? Did Damon know why I was unconscious? What about Chris? He knew I came in here, did he think I had left safely? Or was he worried? What had happened while I had been unconscious? My eyes shot open of their own accord, and I frantically searched the room for Sarah or Chris or anything I would recognise.

"Elena." Damons voice sighed in relief, it was then when I realized I was lying on his lap. The material of his jeans was rough underneath the thin material of my dress. I realized with horror that I was still in the freezer, and Sarah was nowhere to be seen. Did she even know I was still alive? Where was she? Did she even care? "Shh. Elena, it's okay. Your okay." Damon's voice reassured me and my breathing calmed down a little, I was safe. No one was planning on killing me in this moment; we could deal with Sarah later. He lightly trailed his fingers down my cheek and I gulped, thankful that my body still wasn't completely obeying my movements, because I know I would have shivered, and not from the cold.

I swallowed once more and finally looked at Damon, taking in his bright icy eyes filled with concern and his thick black hair party over his eyes, his full lips set in a thin worried line. I knew that not many got to see Damon in a state like this. "Damon?" I whispered, my voice came out weak and pathetic, almost illegible but I know he would be able to hear it. I was trying to reassure myself that he was really here. I wasn't imagining him was I? My mind coming up with things that would reassure me when I was really dying. I don't know why it would show me Damon though; there were so many other things it could show me. Like my parents who weren't really my parents, or my brother or my aunt. Anything I left back in Mystic Falls. I felt a surge of loss go through me, I missed Mystic, it was my home. I felt safe there, protected by those I loved. It only took one person to ruin it all, to bring my whole world crushing down. She took my love, my life and everything I had fought for there; she took my home from me. Katherine's face - my face - floated into my head, I only just caught Damon's nod before the blackness that I had been desperately trying to keep at bay clouded my head and my body fell slack.

I don't know how long I was unconscious for this time, but I had no sense of time as I faded in and out of reality, but I knew it couldn't have been very long between intervals because we were still in the building. The first time I awoke again my hearing only came back, I felt myself being picked up. "Just going to say our respectful goodbyes and get out of here." I didn't know if Damon knew I could hear him or not. But his weak chuckle after his sentence made me realize he was putting on his facade again so he could cope with the millions of questions we - well he - was surely to be getting, since he was carrying me unconscious in his arms through a party. I felt him take a deep breath before he used his body to push open the doors to the main party, which I could hear was still in full swing. He immediately started walking, but it didn't take long for the first person to gasp before everyone else noticed what he was carrying and they all came rushing over in a frenzy. I knew they didn't give Damon any room to move forward because he stopped walking and I felt him sigh softly.

"Omg, is that Elena?" A voice shouted, and if I could have cringed, I would have done.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"What are you doing?" _Well_, I thought. Wasn't it obvious what he was doing?

"Why is she like that?"

Somewhere in between all the hurried exclamations and mashed together panicking I blacked out again. So I missed how Damon got himself out of the mess we were in, but I hoped it didn't involve compulsion. But I knew that was probably a failed hope.

The next time I woke up Damon was talking to Nick. I had no idea when these two had become acquainted, but it was obviously when I was out of the picture. "Is she okay?" That was Nick. I was silently glad I couldn't react this time, since when did Nick care about my state, or was he just being courteous, since I was obviously unconscious.

"She's okay. Shaken, but she'll live." I knew Damon smirked at the end of the statement, but I also knew that he didn't mean it; he knew I would be okay, but he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"How did you find her?" This time, it was past courteous, he could have left it at that and walked away, but he stayed.

"Chris." Damon's one worked answer clearly stated that he didn't want to talk. And Nick was obviously too thick to pick it up, or he ignored it.

"What actually happened?" I felt Nick reach out and lightly touch my hand. If I could I would have wrenched it back, but thankfully Damon stepped backwards a little. Obviously not happy with it either.

"Long story, such little time." I felt Damon chuckle before he strolled away. I relaxed once we were away from Nick, because that was way too weird for me. Nick was never civilized and caring. As Damon carried me through the crowds of people I blacked out once again, but this time I know it was for a shorter period of time because when I awoke Damon had managed to reach the doors of the building and had pushed them open. I briefly wondered why we hadn't bumped into Chris, Jason or – I inwardly shuddered _– Sarah_. The cold air from outside whooshed around us and I felt goose bumps rise up on my arms and I actually shivered.

"Damon? Elena? What happened?" I heard Suzie jog up to us from somewhere outside.

I could sense Damon's annoyance with Suzie in his body posture; he tensed up, his body going rigid. "She fainted in the kitchens, she's okay. Just a little shaken." He tried to keep his voice level; if someone wasn't listening to hard they wouldn't have noticed anything.

Thankfully it seemed Suzie was too focused on me to be paying much attention to Damon. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Then she chuckled lightly. "You leave a party to go for a smoke for 10 minutes and this happens..." She tutted. "Things certainly are a lot more interesting with Elena around." I inwardly tensed, if Suzie was on the same thought line as me... I hoped she wouldn't say it, because then the reason for my move here would be revealed and Damon would be mad.

"How so...?" Damon half-heatedly asked, not actually waiting for an answer because he started walking again. I relaxed a little, hoping Suzie would sense his disinterest and let it drop. But if I knew Suzie, then...

"When she first moved here our town was going through a hard time. I'm surprised she actually decided to settle here, I wouldn't have done." Suzie caught up to Damon and started walking, matching his pace.

I felt Damon tense a little. He was obviously not so disinterested anymore. "Why was the town going through a hard time?"

I knew Suzie was going to help him. I didn't want him to know. He shouldn't have to know. He would only make him worried and probably very mad. I managed to force my eyes open a crack, how I did it I will never know, it felt like I was fighting against myself the whole time. Everything was blurry and my eyes watered, but I could clearly see Damon's face and knew Sarah was somewhere to the side of him. "Suzie." I gasped, forcing the words out of my throat. I barely saw their heads both swivel to me, before they could say anything I managed to take a breath and force the next work out. "Don't."

My vision was slowly clearing up, and I could make out their faces more easily now. But everything else was still blurred, like only their faces were in focus. I saw her grimace and glance at Damon. "Please." I whispered weakly.

"Elena, what are you hiding from me?" Damon looked down at me and I pressed my lips together, and weakly shook my head.

"I thought you said she fainted? Why is she so weak?" Suzie frowned observing me more thoroughly.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is what was happening when she moved here."

"She doesn't want me to tell you. I respect people's privacy. Now, I asked why she was so weak." Suzie spoke through her teeth.

I felt Damon sigh in irritation. And watched as he gritted his teeth. "Tell me what was happening Suzie." I knew at once what he was doing. He was compelling her, and she had no vervain on. Only I and Jason did... actually at the moment, only I did. I hadn't actually spoken to Jason tonight, so I hadn't had time to slip any into his drink.

I didn't bother to look at Suzie, I couldn't. I knew it wasn't her fault she was telling him -It was impossible to disobey Damon's hypnotic, soft, persuading voice - but I still couldn't help feel a little betrayed. I turned my head towards Damon's chest. "She moved here when there was a string of vicious animal attacks. Right in the middle of it all. We all could tell she was nervous about moving here, but it seemed to be a different sort of fear to everyone else's. Like she knew something. But still, she stayed." Suzie whispered tonelessly. I grimaced when I heard Damon's mouth snap shut.

"You are an idiot Elena." Damon hissed. I didn't reply. In fact I couldn't. I had used up all my energy and I spiralled back into the blackness. This time I welcomed it...

I awoke to the sound of a quiet engine thrumming. I opened my eyes slowly, my head cloudy and pounding in time with the engine. I raised my hand to my head. "Ow." I muttered before sitting up, my limbs sore from sitting in a crooked position. I looked to the driver's seat to see Damon, with his teeth gritted, concentrating on driving. "What happened?" I groaned, rubbing my head as if rubbing it would help the pain to go away.

"Well, look who decided to join the land of the living." He muttered, his eyes flickering to me for a second before back to the road.

"What-?" I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. I leant my head back against the seat.

"How much do you remember?" He asked, still not looking at me.

I frowned, trying to think past the ache in my head. "Not much, last thing I remember is you talking to Nick." I paused, squinting out the window at the darkened road. "I think..." I muttered. Damon still didn't turn to look at me; he stayed focused on the road. "What's got into you?"

He ignored my question. "So you don't remember Suzie?" He glanced at me quickly.

I frowned. "No..." I warily mumbled. "What are you talking-"

He interrupted me, speaking through his still gritted teeth. "So you don't remember her telling me about the animal attacks that were in the area five years ago, and how you moved to town... right in the middle of them?"

My eyes widened in recognition. "Damon-" I started.

"No Elena." He spoke sternly, interrupting me again. "Do you know how stupid that was? Why would you move into a town where you _know_ there are vampires, especially after leaving Mystic Falls _because _of one?"

I bit my lip. "Because - I thought - maybe I could help..." This was never something I thought I would have to talk to Damon about.

He scoffed. "You _thought_ you could _help_?" He turned to look at me properly, his eyes burning. "Did you want to get yourself _killed_, is that it? Did you want to die because you couldn't be with _Stefan_-"

"No!" I interrupted him this time, this was heading in directions it shouldn't be. Stefan wasn't even a part of this. "This had absolutely nothing to do with Stefan." I spoke slowly, seriously, trying to drill it into his head.

His eyes softened a little. "So you weren't trying to get yourself killed?"

I shook my head. "God Damon, I'm not Bella you know. I don't try to off myself just because I don't have my 'true love' anymore." I made sure to put inverted brackets around 'true love'. I didn't love Stefan anymore; I loved Jason... didn't I?

He relaxed a little more, resting back against his seat. A little smirk slipped onto his lips. "I never thought you were Bella, _Elena_. Though Stefan did make a great imitation of Edward."

I laughed a little. "What does that made you then? Emmett? Jasper?..." I paused for effect. "...Jacob?"

He grimaced and shuddered. "Ew, no! Never, _ever_, compare me to a dog. _Ever_." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "You should know better than that Elena."

I raised an eyebrow and stated mock seriously. "So are you comparing yourself to Emmett or Jasper?"

He frowned. "I'd say if you mix Emmett's strength with Jasper and then throw Jasper back in time to when he was part of those immortal wars when he was on human blood...that would be me."

I laughed in amusement. "You actually read the books?"

He grimaced. "No, I merely - flicked through them."

I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

He groaned. "I was interested in what the fuss was all about." He frowned. "They were awful. Vampires do not sparkle... I think the woman who wrote them either had concussion or was on crack all the way through writing those books." He scowled at something in his head. "It is otherwise impossible to mix vampires up with pixies. We are blood sucking creatures of the night; they are sparkly little things with wings." He shot a pointed glance in my direction. "They are very hard to mix up."

I grinned. "Mmhmm."

Damon glared playfully at me. "I'm serious."

"I bet you are." I giggled. "I can't believe you actually put some thought into who you would be compared too."

He smirked and gestured with his head in agreement. "It's always best to be prepared."

I chuckled at him, smiling and shaking my head. He turned, grinned at me and winked. Before the atmosphere changed again, and the reality of our situation hit us. The smirk slipped of his face and he looked at me, his eyes two pools of ice blue seemed to glint in concern in the light. "Why did you move here Elena? You know the dangers about the supernatural."

I sighed and turned away from him, looking out the window at the scenery flashing by. "I felt guilty about leaving everyone in Mystic Falls when I knew about the supernatural which existed there. So when I found this town, which had a series of 'animal' attacks, I knew immediately what was happening and decided to move here." I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.

"You know you couldn't have done anything against a vampire Elena. Why on earth did you think you could have helped?"

I briefly closed my eyes. "I wasn't planning on doing anything against a vampire Damon. And I didn't either, I stayed perfectly clear of anything supernatural and I was doing very well..." I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Until you showed up."

Damon rolled his eyes at me. "So how were you planning on helping?"

I smirked. "I joined the paper." He frowned at me as if not knowing how that would help. This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Back in Mystic Falls, before he died, Logan Fell was the one who kept the vampire attacks under secret and made sure they were seen as 'animal attacks' and he kept the suspicion away from everyone."

"Oh yeah, I remember. He was the dick who shot me." He glanced in my direction. "Multiple times." He added.

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah him. Well, before he turned and got himself staked, that was his job. I decided to get a job in the paper to try and do the same; I keep suspicion away from people. I work with the TV news team and together we keep everything a secret. No-one actually here knows about vampires, but they know something is amiss, I keep everything under control. We don't need any more 'vampire hunters' who end up getting themselves killed."

Damon coughed and looked away. "Yeah, may want to revaluate that."

I frowned. "What? No-one suspects anything Damon..."

"No, but there is one person who knows about vampires other than you." He shot a pointed glance in my direction. "Nick."

My eyes widened and I chocked. "What?"

He nodded solemnly. "He's Liz's little brother."

"Liz? As in the Sheriff back in Mystic Falls?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Ye'p'. Small world isn't it?" He grinned.

My eyes widened. "Whoa... Does he know about us?"

Damon sighed. "He knows about me being a vampire. I also told him about us coming from Mystic Falls because I had to explain how I knew Liz."

I frowned and I opened my mouth to reply but Damon cut me off.

"Yes he knows you ran away. And no, he doesn't know why." Damon smirked at his talents for guessing what I was thinking. My mouth snapped shut and I shook my head at him.

I closed my eyes and leant my head back against the seat. Trying to think past my pounding headache which was just brought to my attention again now that the car was silent. I frowned and put my hand to my forehead. "Ouch." I groaned.

Damon chuckled. "Headache? That will be the vampire blood."

My eyes snapped open at this, remembering why we were in this situation in the first place. "Where is Sarah?"

Damon's eyes flashed with something akin to anger before he buried it and grimaced. "I compelled Chris to take her and Jason home and to not let her leave the house for the night."

I nodded; not commenting on the fact Damon used compulsion on my friend. He knew my dislike of it, so it wouldn't do any use complaining about it. I sat silently, watching the scenery flash by.

Damon reached out and put his hand on my thigh. I tried to repress the shudder which ran through me, I only just managed it. Why did such a simple gesture make me react so much? Damon obviously noticed, but for once he ignored it. "You will be okay you know." His voice was soft and reassuring.

I nodded and shifted in my seat, he retracted his hand and I relaxed now that he wasn't in such a close proximity. He smirked in my direction. "Well, as long as you can manage to stay alive for the next twenty four hours."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Smooth." I muttered.

He shrugged and shot a crooked smile in my direction. "Think you can manage that long?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him but wisely remained silent. Before I could think anymore into that subject I blurted the first thing which came into my head, which thankfully was still related to the conversation. "How did you find me?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and shrugged. "Chris. I was looking for you when he said he hadn't seen you come out from the kitchens..." He trailed off and scowled at something. "We both found you in the freezer - hardly breathing."

"Does Chris know - "

"No. He doesn't. I compelled him to forget everything that he saw. He thinks you fell out with Sarah."

I again, wisely, didn't comment on Damon compelling my friends. I had complained over and over and over in the past and it never made an inch of difference, so I couldn't see the point of trying again now. "Well – thank you. For saving me." I smiled weakly at him.

Damon glowered and ran his hand through his hair, I couldn't help but watch his movements, everything was so streamlined and fluent, it was captivating. "God Elena. I was so worried." His expression broke and I could see all the pain he was hiding. "I thought – for a second – that you were going to die. I was so scared – I don't know what I would have done if you had died Elena." His eyes were glistening but he didn't turn to look at me.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not dead. I'm alive and I'm going to be all right." This time it was my turn to reach over and rest my hand on his leg. Unlike me though he relaxed instantly, as if my touch had reassured him I was alive.

He breathed out slowly, closing his eyes. When he reopened them all the loss and vulnerability had gone. I retracted my hand and tucked my own hair behind my ear. "What are we going to do about Sarah?" I whispered, resting my head back against the seat.

I recognised the area we were in, it wasn't far from my house now; he didn't answer for a second and I thought maybe my question would go unanswered. "You're not going to do anything. I'll deal with it." He finally stated.

I scowled at him. This was as much my problem as it was his; in fact, no actually it was _my _problem. He wasn't the one who had nearly frozen to death. "Damon-"

"_Elena." _He mimicked.

I sighed. "Just listen to me for a second-"

"No Elena. I will deal with it." He turned in his seat to look at me, removing his eyes completely from the road. "I won't hurt her. I promise." His eyes were sincere. "I know she's Jason's sister. Family is family..." He trailed off, something close to loss shining his icy depths. But when he locked eyes with me it was wiped clean and he smirked, rolling his eyes.

I relaxed instantly, trying to ignore the feelings that his look had arisen in me. One thing about Damon was that he always kept his word, so I knew Sarah wouldn't be under any harm from him. He had promised Emily Bennett all those years ago that he would protect the Bennett witch line if she saved Katherine, which she had and so he had kept his word. Granted, Emily betrayed him and that promise was now broken. But he wasn't the one to break it. Sarah would still be alive tomorrow and the next day and the next, and so on...

"What are you thinking about?" Damon inquired, still watching me. His eyes creating little burning trails wherever he looked. How he had this affect on me, I would never know. Even when I was with Stefan he seemed to affect me. As much as I tried to hide it. It just wasn't in a woman's capability not to feel anything when Damon looked at them. It was a primal reaction, one that I was finding harder and harder every day to ignore.

"You..." I murmured, not really thinking about what I was saying.

He raised one eyebrow and his lips pulled up into a crooked smile. "What about me?"

I shrieked suddenly, realizing he still hadn't turned back to the road. "Damon!" I pushed myself back in my seat. Watching the speedometer in panic.

He frowned. "What?"

"Are you crazy? Look at the road!"

He chuckled. "Relax Elena. Vampire reflexes. I know what I'm doing." But still he turned back to look at the road. I breathed a sigh of relief. "You really do panic at the wrong things." He grinned.

Now that I knew he was looking at the road again I managed to collect myself. "At the risk of sounding cliché: _Besides, if you turn us into a Volvo pretzel around a treetrunk, you can probably just walk away_."

He scoffed. "Were _quoting_ 'Twilight' are we now?" He smirked. "I would never own a Volvo, they're way to girly."

I nearly snorted at this, but managed to contain myself. "I happen to like Volvo's."

He clucked. "_Stupid shiny Volvo owner._" He quoted. "I don't think Bella did Elena." He teased.

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not Bella remember?"

He grinned, showing his shiny – but normal - teeth. "I know you're not. Though we could compare you to her quite easily." He teased.

I playfully scowled. "How so?"

"Well, you have a _very _irritating habit of becoming a martyr. You care more about those you love than yourself. And you are completely selfless." His voice was somewhere in between light and heavy. As if he couldn't make his mind up if he was joking anymore.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not a martyr." I defended. "And anyway, I'm not a moaning, complaining and whining bitch."

"I take it you don't like Bella." Damon chuckled.

"I don't like any of them." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Damon smirked, amused. "Then why did you read the books enough times to be able to quote them?" He teased.

"I was merely interested in what the fuss was about." I defended.

"To be able to quote a book a human has to read the book a numerous amount of times." Damon grinned teasingly.

I frowned. _Damn_, he had me there. I peeked at Damon carefully, but when he turned to look at me curiously I looked away, he chuckled. "I liked them before I found out that vampires really do exist." I admitted, looking down sheepishly.

"So when you found out real vampires don't sparkle and glitter like fairies." Damon stated, not even posing it as a question.

"I couldn't see the appeal of reading about vampires when I was actually dating one and his brother was one who was ravaging my town." I shot a pointed glance in Damon's direction. His lips pulled up into an amused smile. "Mostly, it was you who stopped me reading them. You destroyed the romanticism of the books, zipping around my town and destroying most things which crossed your path and then turning one of my best friends into a walking blood bag. Kinda put me off them..." I trailed off and shrugged.

Damon rolled his eyes, knowing that I wasn't holding anything against him using Caroline, well not anymore. I was over it... though I still wasn't happy about it, especially him using Sarah. "So it's my fault you don't like them anymore?" Damon smirked.

"Yep." I simply answered.

Damon looked smug, obviously pleased with himself. "Hmm" He muttered and glanced at me.

"What?" I asked, eyeing him slowly.

He grinned. "Nothing."

I didn't bother asking him to elaborate, there was no point. There were about a million questions in my head now that we were alone I knew I would be able to get away with asking. But I couldn't form them into sentences that would make sense, so I reluctantly gave up and slouched back in my seat. Damon smirked to himself and I scowled at him, but we didn't say anything. We sat in silence until Damon pulled up at my house. All the houses lights were on and Jason had pulled the curtains shut so I couldn't see inside. I reached for the door handle and was about to open the door when a thought popped into my head and I blurted it out without thinking. "I can't believe you still have this car."

Damon, who had been watching me carefully, slowly raised one eyebrow deliberately. "Do you have a problem with my car?"

I shrugged. "No. Just that you had this car when you first arrived in Mystic Falls and it's been about six years since then. I would have thought you would have grown bored of it."

Damon tutted. "I'm ashamed you could even think I would get bored of my car."

I half smiled. "You get bored of most things pretty quickly."

"Not my car." Damon smirked. "And not you. I'm still talking to you."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "I'm too interesting to get bored off." I teased.

Damon raised both his eyebrows and smirked. "Are you now?"

"Yep." I answered and opened the car door. I grabbed my bag from the seat, I was surprised that Damon actually remembered it when I was passed out, but I was grateful anyway. I shut the car door and headed towards the porch steps. I got to the third step before Damon appeared in front of me. I gasped and stepped backwards but because I was on steps I lost my balance and slipped, but before I could fall the world blurred past me and I found myself backed up against the house wall. "Damon-" I started but before I could say anything else Damon rested his finger against my lips and my words died in my throat.

"Shh..." He murmured softly. "Let's see just how interesting you can be." He stepped closer and I knew I was trapped; his icy eyes were intense and burning with desire as he leaned forwards. My breathing increased and I watched Damon's lips as he moved closer; they looked so inviting, so soft. I found myself reaching forward...

"Elena?" A voice broke through my daze and I looked to the side to see Jason with the door wide open staring at me and Damon on the porch. Damon growled possessively and glared at Jason. But I ignored him as guilt found its way into my system, I had nearly kissed Damon. _Again_. Jason's eyes were narrowed and his posture stiff. "You should come inside." He gritted before turning and disappearing back into the house, leaving the door standing open.

I relaxed once he had gone. Damon was still glaring at the place Jason had been standing in, his eyes alight with fury. "I'm sorry." I mumbled before slipping from Damon's tense arms and heading for the open door. Damon stood in the same position, not seeming to be paying any attention. "See you soon?" I turned away from him and walked towards the open door.

I was caught unaware when Damon swiftly moved and grabbed my upper arm. I turned to face him. "Damon-"

"No." He growled and before I could protest he grabbed my head and smashed his lips down onto mine.

The effect was instantaneous, heat bubbled up into my lips and my lips sizzled. Damon pushed me backwards into the house wall and my hands automatically trailed over his shoulders and knitted into his hair, and I kissed him back with as much passion as I could match. Warmth shot through my body and I pushed myself further into him and I could smell the leather of his jacket and the musky spicy scent that was Damon...

There was a slam from inside the house and it jolted me to my senses. I immediately pulled away and my hands shot to my mouth and my eyes widened. _How come I always reacted like that?_ I spun before Damon could say anything and threw myself inside the house and slammed the door, sliding the the ground behind it. I stared vacantly into the empty hallway listening to the silence outside. I put my head in my hands: _Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>I did tell you this is a slow burning story. ;D... But I thought you all needed a Delena kiss. Especially after that last episode of TVD which although I loved, annoyed the hell out of me... for the first time I felt so so sorry for Elena. She had no-one in the episode, until the end when Elijah apologised. And then Caroline had the nerve to say Bonnie seems to be the one who always gets hurt... have they all forgotten how many people Elena has lost? :O! I mean she lost Isobel, John, Jenna and now Damon has compelled Jeremy to leave Mystic. She also lost Stefan (thought I am not to bothered about that) but how much must that hurt? She has been hurt so many times... Bonnie is no bloomin match. So she lost Grams? And Luka (Who she wasn't even close to in the first place) :L...<strong>

**Okay, my ranting is over, you can come out now ;D!**

**I hope you review... all those who fav and alert for but don't review... PLEASE? It would mean so much to me if you could just say why you like reading my fanfic !**

**Keep being awesome people!**

**~~Nikki~~**


	18. Tough Decisions

Chapter 17 – Tough Decisions

**A.N/ I'm so sorry that this update is late! My muse sorta wondered off on this chapter, it went on a holiday so to speak ;D. I just found it really difficult to get this written down, I started it and then found it sounded crap so I deleted it all and rewrote it, and about half way through I realized that it was going in a completely different direction I wanted it too. So I deleted it **_**again**_** and then found that my mind was blank. Everything I wrote sounded forced and it had no flow… so I did what any writer would do for a while, I took a little break and focused on 'Reckless Intentions' in which my muse seemed to be dancing around little camp fires and having a whale of a time… ;). **

**Away from that not so chipper note; my muse came back. I think it took pity on me and all you awesome readers and decided to give me some inspiration for this chapter. So I finally have the chapter you have all been waiting for! **

**One more extra little note (agrhh, this is one heck of a long A.N): I have had a pretty concrete idea on where this fanfic was going to finish when I started it, but I am sorta afraid that you guys may not be 100% happy with me… :L. So I hope you all don't disappear on me… **

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognize come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

_There was a slam from inside the house and it jolted me to my senses. I immediately pulled away and my hands shot to my mouth and my eyes widened. How come I always reacted like that? I spun before Damon could say anything and threw myself inside the house and slammed the door, sliding the the ground behind it. I stared vacantly into the empty hallway listening to the silence outside. I put my head in my hands: Why?_

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

I couldn't sleep. Jason was sound asleep next to me, his sleep not at all disturbed by our most recent argument. His quiet snores were repetitive and relaxing, the quietness and blackness of the room deafened my senses. I should be able to sleep, I should be able to close my eyes and drift off to – well wherever my mind took me at night. But I couldn't; despite Jason's soft breathing and the comforting blackness of the room.

My head was churning with thoughts that just wouldn't rest and my emotions were all jumbled up, so much that I didn't even understand what I was feeling. I felt guilty but not guilty at the same time. I wanted to stop everything I felt towards Damon but at the same time I wanted it to stay, linger and grow.

I groaned and turned over, burying my face into the pillow. What I was feeling was wrong; I had fled Mystic Falls hoping for a new life, and I managed it. My life was simple; I had a boyfriend, a home, a good job and plenty of friends. But why now when I thought about Damon leaving did I feel so empty? He wasn't supposed to be here, this was my life away from the supernatural - the only part I had was keeping the town from finding out the truth. He didn't belong near me; if anyone from the supernatural did then it should be Caroline or Bonnie - my best friends since before I can remember. Or Stefan the boyfriend I had left behind for another. It shouldn't be the older – sexier – brother of my ex-boyfriend.

But no matter what I knew I should be feeling, I couldn't shake the fact that I didn't want him to leave. No matter how much he didn't belong in my – not supernatural life – anymore I didn't want him to go. I couldn't imagine my life going back to the way it was before he reappeared; well I could. But now I had that small taster of the things I left behind I didn't want it to leave. I didn't want _him_ to leave.

What did that say about me?

I had a boyfriend and a reasonably happy life but I didn't want the vampire from my past who had reappeared - disrupting my life - to leave. Why? _Because I would miss him too much_. I huffed and flipped back over onto my back, to my original position, and once again stared at the ceiling.

"'_Lena?"_ Jason mumbled, his voice slurred from sleep. I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were still closed and his face was relaxed still with sleep. He looked so innocent and I immediately felt guilty for feeling the way I did. How could I betray him? Over and over again.

I sighed softly and turned onto my side so I could reach up and softly stroke his cheek. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" I whispered.

He barely shook his head on the pillow, his hair messing up more and falling in front of his eyes and his mouth in a small smile from my warm hand on his cheek. "_S'okay_."

I nodded although he couldn't see me. I breathed in slowly closing my eyes briefly. "I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes halfway. "_Nothin'_ to be sorry for."

I looked down. He didn't know I had kissed Damon, _twice_. And we would have again at the party if we hadn't been interrupted by the microphone. "Still – I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked down, away from his face.

He sighed. "Come 'ere." And with that he wrapped his arm around my middle and pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his chest so he couldn't see the guilt which washed over my face. Knowing there was another pair of arms I wouldn't mind being wrapped up in either. He tightened his arms around me as if sensing my discomfort. "I love you." He muttered into the crown of my head.

I smiled gently; knowing that whatever I felt, I did love Jason. And I wasn't letting the supernatural change how I felt about him. "I love you too." I whispered, closing my eyes.

I felt him smile into my hair as he pulled me closer. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you earlier. I suppose I should thank Damon." I could tell he was more awake now; and I was heading in the opposite direction.

I kept my eyes closed and sighed slightly. Knowing Jason was grimacing at the mention of thanking Damon. "It's okay, I'm here now." I mumbled.

"I know." He interlocked my hand with his. I yawned and finally felt the fog creep up on me and smiled contently knowing I would soon be able to able to drift off to a place which wasn't so complicated. "Though I was still so worried, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Promise you'll never leave me."

I was too tired to answer; my mouth was firmly closed and my mind was drifting off as I slightly struggled to stay awake. My limbs were heavy with sleep; but I managed to squeeze his hand in answer. Hoping that it would be good enough to tell him I wasn't planning on going anywhere. My limbs fell slack as I finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was standing.<em>

_I knew that much._

_My eyes were closed and I could feel the gravel road beneath my bare feet. The tiny rocks dug into my feet when I moved them. A light warm breeze wrapped itself around me, toying with my hair and ruffling my thin nightie. The breeze brought with it a slight peppery smell, and as I breathed in more to try and calm my racing heart I recognised the distinct smell of the musky pine scent mixed in with the smell of fresh resin. I froze. I would know that smell anywhere.__ I was home._

_I stood; frozen to the spot and listened to the birds singing to each other somewhere above my head. The light sweet chirps of the smaller birds and the deeper undertones of the bigger birds were so familiar I felt my heart ache._

_I knew this was a dream. _

_It had to be. _

_It was physically impossible for me to teleport from my warm bed wrapped in Jason's arms to here; Mystic Falls. _

_I breathed in slowly, relishing in the sounds and smells surrounding me before opening my eyes. I opened them as slowly as possible as I didn't want the dream to dispel just as I managed to get a hold of it in my grasp._

_I was right._

_I was in Mystic Falls._

_Well – on the outskirts. _

_I was stood by the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign as I scanned the familiar surroundings. I turned around in a slow circle, smiling a little at the feeling of home which was seeping into my bones. I shouldn't let myself feel like this; it was only going to make it harder when I woke up. But I couldn't help it, it was so comforting. Knowing mostly everyone I loved was within the walls of this town; going about living their lives like any other normal day. _

_I took a small step forward, pausing when nothing happened I steeled myself and took another forward. _

"_Elena."_

_I spun on my heel, gasping in surprise at the voice. Jason was standing behind me, his face twisted into something between sadness and hope. "Jason?" I asked, taking a small step forward to where he was standing. "Jason, what are you doing here?"_

"_Don't you love me Elena? I love you. You know I do." He whispered, ignoring my question and speaking as though he was in a trance; his facial expression not changing._

_I frowned; half-way forgetting this was a dream. He wasn't actually here; it was all a figure of my imagination. So I was really talking to myself; but I couldn't help but respond. "Of course I love you Jason."_

_He outstretched his hand towards me, a slight smile on his lips. "Then come with me." _

_I balked; I wanted to go with him. I did. But he was away from my home; and it was right __here._ _I took a deep breath: I had left Mystic Falls behind with the intention to move on. I could and I did. I stepped forward towards Jason and his smile widened._

"_Elena._"

_Jason's smile dropped. I froze and slowly pivoted on my heels to face Damon who was now standing where I was heading a minute ago. __I should have known this was going to happen._

"_Damon." I breathed._

_Damon smiled crookedly when I said his name. "Hello Elena." He drawled._

_He was acting more like himself than Jason was. I looked back over my shoulder at Jason who was still standing there, his arm still out stretched. "What's going on?" I whispered._

"_You have to make a choice." Jason took a little step forward, but halted in his steps as if something was stopping him from moving. He frowned. "Elena, let me in." _

_I frowned. "What do you mean: let you in? I'm not doing anything." I watched as he tried to take another step forward but failed. "And what do you mean: make a choice." Although I had a __very__ good idea on what he meant. And dreaded it being confirmed._

"_You have to decide Elena. Me or Jason." Damon also tried to step closer but failed. He regarded me closely with his intense blue eyes; before shrugging and stepping back, he clearly accepted what was happening unlike Jason who was still trying to get forward. Damon rolled his eyes at Jason. "Elena. You can't keep holding out forever." His eyes moved back to mine and I could swear I saw a flash of hurt in them before he covered it up._

_I know what he meant. I was standing on a thin line. On one side was Jason and the other Damon. At the moment the Mystic Falls sign represented that line, on one side was Damon (the side closer to home) and the other was Jason. The side which took me away from everything I knew as home, everything I used to hold dear. But although it was clear here which side was which the lines were actually very blurry, and that was why I couldn't - no didn't - want to choose._

_Although Jason may be taking me away from home and everything I once thought of as safe. He was the safer option. He loved me and I loved him. He listened to me, understood most of my decisions and let me make my own choices without question. With him it was warm and fun. I had a life already, a job and new friends. It was a new life; one I actually aimed for when I left Mystic Falls. It was simple, clean and uncomplicated. _

_Which was where Damon was different. With him every little thing was messy and complicated. The feelings between us were different and incomprehensible. It was constant push push pull and embrace. But when we were together I knew he would do anything for me; he would protect me even with his own life. In his mind nothing would separate us and his love was unconditional. Damon was dangerous, the life with him maybe closer to home and what I missed but it was also as far as I could get. I would never know where I would end up; every turn could be something new or something which would kill me. I would never know whether I was coming or going. It would be a life of constant surprises, never safe but also more safe than anyone could imagine. It would be as far from simple as I could get._

_Sometime or another I had to choose; just like I did with Stefan. I left him behind for Katherine so that my friends and family would be safe. I couldn't keep them both hanging in the balance forever, just like I couldn't keep hanging here in the middle forever. Sooner or later I was going to choose, it just depended whether I stepped off or I fell off. _

_I put my head in my hands and shook my head. I couldn't choose. Not yet. _

"_Elena. Please." I peeked through my hands at Jason, who was standing, watching me. His voice was pleading, and I knew it was because he didn't want to lose me. I bit my lip and glanced at Damon, immediately my eyes locked onto his. He didn't speak, he didn't need to; he was showing everything he felt in his eyes. The longing, love, lust and desire. And underneath, the emotions he was trying to hide, the despair of always losing, the hopelessness, the fear of being let down and pushed away once more. _

_I gulped and buried my head into my hands once again. "I can't – I can't choose -" It was too much, I couldn't cope. _

"_Well." A voice drawled slowly. "You're going to have to choose eventually." I looked up in shock; Katherine had appeared from nowhere and was standing behind Damon. He gulped and turned slightly to eye her before quickly turning back to me. He smiled weakly as if he knew this was going to happen. _

"_You can't have the both of them. Just like you couldn't have the both of us." I spun on my heels and my eyes widened in disbelief. There was Stefan, standing behind Jason. _

_Jason's eyes widened and a look of panic crossed his face: he obviously knew about this too. "Elena. Let me in, please." He begged._

_I stood, frozen and watched the two new people to appear. Somewhere in my head a voice was shouting at me that this was all a dream; but it was to quiet for me to make sense of it. _

"_You have to choose Elena. If you don't then you don't get either of them." Stefan swiftly moved forward and grabbed Jason harshly by the shoulders. _

_Jason tried to shrug him off but Stefan tightened his grasp, Jason whimpered in pain and looked helplessly at me. "Please." _

_I took a step towards Jason. "Stefan let him go." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Don't do this, please."_

"_Is Jason your final choice Elena?" Katherine taunted. "Let's test that shall we?" Before I could answer Damon breathed in sharply and groaned in pain._

_I spun around, my breath hitching when my eyes landed on Damon locked tightly in Katherine's grasp. Her left arm was curled around his waist to hold him up as he hunched over in pain, her right hand had a stake punctured into his side. "Leave him alone!" _

_She smirked wickedly. "Hmm, seems as though you haven't made your mind up." _

"_You choose, we let that one live. You don't choose, they both die." I turned to face Stefan, tears over spilling. He grinned. "Your choice." As I watched he grasped Jason's hair and yanked his head to the side to give him access to his throat. _

"_Please, please don't hurt them." _

_Katherine faked a yawn. "Choose and we will only kill one." She grinned. "Hurry up. Time's ticking." _

_I shook my head. "Don't kill them, either of them. Please." I pressed the palms of my hands into my closed eyelids. __This was not happening. _

_She chuckled. "Maybe you need a little incentive." My eyes flashed open and I watched in horror as she pulled the stake from Damon slowly so he grunted in pain and squeezed his eyes shut; before stabbing it harshly into the unclosed wound. Damon cried out in pain and his eyes flew open, his eyes glazed over and locking onto mine. _

_There was a sharp cry in pain from behind me and I wrenched my eyes from Damon's and turned in time to watch Stefan sink his teeth partly into Jason's neck. His eyes filled with tears, which quickly over spilled. His eyes drooped slightly and Stefan pulled back, his face covered in blood and grinning widely._

"_Stop. Stop it please." I begged, my legs giving way beneath me, I stumbled but regained my balance. _

"_Hmm…you don't seem to be taking us seriously." Katherine grinned maliciously and Stefan chuckled._

"_I – I am taking you seriously. Don't – don't kill them." _

_She tutted. "You're not choosing Elena." She looked down at Damon, who was still hunched over in pain; barely awake. "It's shame really. He was great in bed." She laughed. "Oh well, times up."_

"_No!" I cried. _

_She looked up curiously. "Are you going to choose Elena?" She shifted Damon in her arms and he groaned in pain. She locked her eyes onto mine. "Last chance." _

_I looked at Damon, hunched over in pain his eyes halfway closed but still trailed on me, the icy blue slightly dimmed. Jason was slumped in Stefan's arms, his eyes tightly closed but he was whimpering in pain, his breathing rapidly increasing. They both meant so much to me; how was it possible to choose knowing that the other would die? "I – I choose-" My breath hitched and I couldn't force the words past my lips. I didn't want anyone to die; no one was supposed to die. _

"_Tick tock Elena." _

_I dropped my head and closed my eyes, my body shaking. My head and my heart were telling me two different things; which one should I follow? I never knew whether to follow my heart or my head._

"_Times up." Stefan shrugged as if it meant nothing and once again dug his teeth into Jason's throat. This time obviously with the intention to kill. Jason cried out, thrashing wildly in Stefan's arms but he held on, while hungrily keeping his mouth to his throat. _

"_Say bye bye." Katherine giggled and thrust her hand through Damon's chest to his heart. He gasped in pain, his eyes opening all the way and locking onto mine, alert and full of pain. _

_I took a small step in his direction. "Damon." I whispered, my voice wavering. _

"_Elena." He murmured. "Wake up." _

_I frowned, and shook my head. "Wha-?"_

"_-Wake up Elena." Jason cried, his body slowly losing strength. "You have to wake up!" _

"_Wake up!" Damon repeated his eyes begging and full of pain. "You need to wake up." _

_They both gasped in pain, as Katherine yanked on Damon's heart and Jason's final strength left him. I squeezed my eyes shut so I didn't have to watch. "Wake up." I muttered to myself. It didn't make any sense. "Wake up." _

"_Wake up!"_

* * *

><p>I jolted up in bed, my eyes flying open. "No!" I screamed into the dark room.<p>

"Elena! Elena. It was a dream." Jason was crouched beside me on the bed, his hand running through my hair. "Just a dream." He soothed.

My breathing was heavy and my eyes were wet; obviously from crying. "No. No no no no." I shook my head, my hand grasping onto the bed sheets.

"Shh. Elena. It was a dream."

I turned to look at Jason. My eyes immediately landing on his neck…no bite mark. I breathed out slowly in relief, my body shivering. He grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. I gulped. "I can't – I can't ever – go home." I muttered.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I can never go home." I reached my hand out in the darkness, searching for some kind of contact. But I couldn't find his hand.

"Why can you never go home?" He climbed off the bed, obviously not as worried now I knew I was awake.

"I – I just can't. It's not safe, it was never safe. And now it's not safe here." I shook my head. "It's all my fault."

"Why was it never safe 'Lena?"

I clamped my mouth shut, I had just revealed more about my past to him than ever before. "It just wasn't." I paused, squinting into the darkness. "What time is it?"

He frowned, obviously knowing I was changing the conversation. He shook his head as if telling himself _some other time_. "Just past seven."

"Why is it so dark?"

"I have the curtains closed." I heard him walk over to the thick curtains and immediately light filled the room. I blinked past the sudden bright intrusion into my eyes. "I decided to close them last night." He shrugged. "I don't know why."

I frowned, peering at him closely but he seemed genuine. I shook it off; I had other things to think of than Jason closing the curtains at night for the first time. "Okay." I muttered.

"Listen. I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear. Since you just had your work's party last night." He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at me. "But I promised Sarah a birthday night out tonight; since it's her birthday tomorrow." He ran his hand through his hair. "And you're invited too, you're her best friend. She expects you to be there."

I winced, and looked away from him. I didn't consider Sarah as a friend anymore. Who would? Friend's weren't supposed to try and kill each other. She obviously hasn't told Jason about our 'non-friendship.' "I don't feel too good."

He frowned. "She's going to be twenty five Elena. This isn't about you, it's about her. She deserves a good night out with friends."

I didn't think she deserved anything, maybe a taste of her own medicine. I winced, _when did I start to think so aggressively?_ I sighed. Sarah was around three years older than me, we met through Jason. I was twenty two and she was twenty five tomorrow; I smiled slightly when I realized she would be past Damon's physical age. He was physically twenty four. I don't know why that pleased me so much, I was sure Damon has been with women way past his physical age. "Fine."

"What?" Jason frowned.

"I said fine. I'll go." I snapped. "Just don't blame me if I throw up everywhere." It wasn't Jason's fault; he didn't know anything. But forcing me to go to something I didn't want to do, when it was clear I wasn't 100% didn't seem fair. I shook the thought away; life wasn't fair.

"Good. Were leaving at 7." He nodded and stood up from the bed. Before he left the room he turned back. "I'll bring you breakfast." He shut the door behind him as he left.

I swallowed and slumped back down onto my back. When had my life got so complicated again? _Oh yeah_, when Damon strolled back into town. Jason was an amazing boyfriend, he was still making me breakfast because we argued last night even though he was now mad at me again. I couldn't help the wave of guilt that washed through me. Here he was making my breakfast and I was going around kissing his sister's boyfriend. I groaned into my pillow thinking about tonight. Damon was going to be there and so was Sarah, and more than likely Nick. _Great_. I closed my eyes while I waited for my breakfast_. I had a dreadful feeling about tonight._

* * *

><p>I was standing in front of my mirror, staring down my reflection. I hadn't seen Jason since he had given me my breakfast. He had left this morning and had not come back until half an hour ago. I could hear him in the shower, it was now 6.30 and he had half an hour to get ready so we could meet everyone at the bar.<p>

I was wearing a floor length silk red dress, which had a slit up the front of the dress so you could see my leg. The front was cut into a deep v-neck with little diamonds around the edge of the V. The straps crossed over my back and the dress dipped down till just above my waist line leaving my back bare. I had curled my hair and pulled it back, pinning it to one side in an up do. I was wearing silver high heels which had an open toe, so you could see my red painted toe nails. I had finished my make-up, keeping it mostly light so it complimented the dress and it wasn't too much. I was holding my earrings in my hand, and as I heard the shower switch off I quickly put the long silver diamond ears in my ear and stood back.

I smiled at myself in the mirror; you wouldn't be able to tell that I didn't want to go out tonight. I sighed, looking longingly at my trackies and vest top lying on the bed. I just wanted to crawl into them, climb into bed and watch a good chick flick with Ben and Jerry. I still didn't think this was a good idea; I had to face Damon, Sarah and Nick all at once. I just wanted to crawl into a corner and hide there.

"You ready 'Lena?" Jason walked out of the bathroom, already dressed and his hair still slightly damp.

Why did he get changed in there? _Was he that mad at me?_ I covered up my grimace and plastered a bright smile on my face. He deserved it after my mood earlier and he hadn't done anything. It wasn't his fault that Sarah tried to kill me. "Mmhmm. Just give me a sec." I replied, grabbing my favourite perfume and quickly spraying myself. It always relaxed me. I turned and grabbed my bag and smiled at Jason. "All ready."

He nodded and left the room, grabbing his suit jacket on the way out and tossing it over his shoulder. I hesitated a second, glancing at the bed quickly before following him out the door and down the stairs, grabbing my jacket from the banister as we passed. I slipped it on as I climbed into the passenger seat; Jason not meeting my eyes the whole time.

I sighed and slumped back into my seat. "I'm sorry."

He turned to look at me slightly before turning back to the road and starting the car. He nodded. "I know."

"Forgive me?" I tilted my head.

He muttered something under his breath which I didn't catch, but he smiled all the same. "Yes. I forgive you. Let's just enjoy tonight."

I nodded. "Okay." I paused a second, giving him a once over. "I love you." I stated, refusing to admit to myself that I was actually saying it to reassure myself.

He glanced my way, his eyes softening, a small smile gracing his features. "I love you too 'Lena."

I returned his smile and kept it on my face for the rest of the journey to the bar. I still had the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and no matter how much I smiled; it wouldn't go away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or typo's. I haven't proof read this chapter; I just wanted it uploaded knowing you all have been waiting for it. <strong>

**I don't know if you realized but Jason was softer in this chapter in parts. I was trying to show you all how much of a hard choice Elena is going through in choosing one of them. She is stuck, and doesn't know what to do… :L.**

**I have some bad news… I won't be able to update for a little while. I have exams coming up and I need to study for them if I am going to actually pass. So I hope you will still be here when I do update in a few months time. I will try and write whenever I have two minutes to spare but don't expect something amazing anytime soon. **

**Thank you, you all are truly amazing readers. Keep reviewing, alerting and favouriting. I may not be updating for a while but I will always read your reviews. They mean so much to me! :D **

**Much love  
>~~Nikki~~<strong>


	19. Playing With Life

Chapter 18 – Playing with life.

**A.N/ So, well, yeah. Sorry, again. :L. I am so bad at updating, it's hilarious. No, it isn't really. Okay, I'm rambling. :). Sorry again… I dug myself a hole in the writing pit and couldn't get out. Meaning, I didn't have inspiration, I had really bad personal problems, and I ended up becoming obsessed with Supernatural. Dean Winchester, om nom nom. ;D. I hope you all forgive me, really. And I hope you really enjoy this chapter. **

**(The Winchester brothers make a brief cameo appearance in this chapter, sorry I couldn't resist and well, it inspired me to carry on writing this fanfic. Don't worry this isn't becoming a crossover, just a little practice for me writing them so one day I can write a story based around them. They are much more complex to write then any of the TVD characters. The Winchesters have so many different layers. I won't put anything in that's too hard to understand in case you don't watch it, BUT if you do find yourself a little confused, you will just be in Elena's boat. :D)**

**Word of warning:**** Starting a new chapter after a long break is always the hardest bit. So forgive me if it's crap. ;D.**

**DISCLAIMER: The inspiration for this story came from a song by Taylor Swift. So I don't own any rights to the title, changes... Well, the song is actually called Change. But it sounded better with an 'S'. ;) Oh and all the characters you may recognize come from LJ Smiths and Julie Plec's amazing minds! :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span>_

"_Forgive me?" I tilted my head._

_He muttered something under his breath which I didn't catch, but he smiled all the same. "Yes. I forgive you. Let's just enjoy tonight."_

_I nodded. "Okay." I paused a second, giving him a once over. "I love you." I stated, refusing to admit to myself that I was actually saying it to reassure myself._

_He glanced my way, his eyes softening, a small smile gracing his features. "I love you too 'Lena." _

_I returned his smile and kept it on my face for the rest of the journey to the bar. I still had the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, and no matter how much I smiled; it wouldn't go away._

* * *

><p><span>Elena's POV<span>

The bar was packed, 99% of them there obviously there for Sarah's birthday night. They were all dressed in brightly coloured clothes which all matched Sarah's personality. I scrunched up my nose at the sweet perfume in the air and scanned the crowd for an empty corner which I could hide in.

"Come on, there's Sarah." Jason gestured in the direction of the bar; I followed his eyesight and found an already drunk Sarah with her hand on some poor guy's leg, leaning far too close to him so her cleavage was practically shoved in his face. He obviously wasn't here for the party, and he was clearly uncomfortable.

There was another man standing beside him, one hand braced on the bar beside him and laughing. The first man shifted in his seat and shot a glare at the laughing man. I got the distinct feeling they were brothers. I had never seen them before, this wasn't a big town. What are they doing here? I hadn't seen anyone I didn't know in this bar in a long time. It was small and off the track, a great place for private parties because hardly anyone knew about it.

I hadn't realized, but I was following Jason towards the trio at the bar; my hand still encompassed in his. I tried to pull it away, but he had a tight grasp. I grimaced as the two brothers turned towards us; noticing us for the first time. My eyes locked with the laughing man, he looked me up and down slowly and his laughter gradually faded and he was left staring at me; his piercing green eyes seemed to see all the hidden pain and conflict in my eyes. His eyes seemed to mirror my emotions, deeply hidden.

I was spared from blushing and stuttering an introduction by Sarah pulling back from the first man; you could visibly see him sigh in relief. "JASON! You made it!" She smiled drunkenly and threw herself into him. I was knocked slightly backwards from the impact and Jason dropped my hand to wrap his arms around his sister.

"Hey sis. I always make it." He smiled and placed a sloppy kiss into her hair.

I looked away from Jason and Sarah to see the green eyed man still staring at me. His brother frowned as he watched his brother and turned around in his seat, his eyes falling on me. He tilted his head slightly and looked at his brother once more before turning back to me, observing me quietly. "Hello." He smiled.

My eyes widened slightly. "Um, hello?"

The green eyed man seemed to snap out his daze and he stepped partially forward. "Hey. I'm Dean and this is Sam." He gestured at the man still sitting down. "My brother." He confirmed my suspicions.

I nodded, smiling a little. They seemed friendly enough. "I'm Elena."

"So, was the girl climbing all over my brother your boyfriend's sister?" Dean shot a smile in Sam's direction; his brother matched it with a glare.

"Yeah. Sorry, she's drunk. She's usually more...palatable." I grimaced at my wording. Way to remain unsuspicious Elena.

Sam smiled carefully. "Can we buy you a drink Elena?"

I started to shake my head but Dean interrupted. "Please, we would like to ask you a few questions."

I frowned and opened my mouth to reject them. Sam and Dean both pulled out FBI badges before I could say anything. My eyes winded at the sign of the official badges and I grimaced. This was not going to be pretty. They were obviously here about the disappearances. I hadn't thought about it in a while, not since Damon had filled my head but there had been a string of disappearances in the area. "We're here about the disappearances in your local area." Sam smiled gently and once again, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Okay." I breathed.

"Take a seat." Dean gestured towards the seat next to his brother.

"Since when did brothers work together in the FBI?" I questioned, as I took a seat. My mind was confused and there was this niggling feeling in the back of my head that something wasn't right.

"We don't usually work together, but we had both just finished cases in the area when this one appeared. Seemed logical." Dean grinned, answering easily as he leaned across the bar and ordered me a beer. "You do drink beer don't you?"

I shrugged, not really listening. "Yeah, sure." Although his answer seemed understandable, that feeling still hadn't disappeared. I shrugged it off, it was probably nothing. My nerves were still on edge from my dream and the stress of Damon and, well, everything. It was understandable I didn't completely trust two random strangers who had just shown up in the local hideaway bar.

My beer was placed in front of me, absentmindedly I took a large swig, suddenly wishing I had something stronger if I was going to last the night. "What do you want to know?"

"When did the disappearances start?" Sam leaned forward and smiled reassuringly at me as if he thought the questions would disturb me.

I shook my head from my thoughts, _if only he knew._ "Few months ago, usually once a week, but now and again two vanished." I met Dean's eyes in an unwavering glare. "We're a small town, so it didn't go unnoticed. We look out for each other."

He nodded, tearing his eyes from me to look at his brother. There was some silent communication between them that I didn't understand but they seemed to come to a mutual agreement. "Small town cases are usually the easiest to solve." Dean grinned. "Don't worry we will have the monster caught soon enough." There seemed to be an underlining meaning to his statement. He knew something more than he was letting on.

I eyed him carefully; the hairs standing up on the back of my neck. Something was different with these two. And this time I knew it wasn't just me over reacting. If my feelings were correct, then they could easily stumble across Damon and the vampires while investigating the disappearances. Suddenly worried for both Damon and these brothers who had obviously been through enough, I locked eyes with the younger brother. He seemed more level headed, and sensitive. "Be careful where you're digging in this town Sam. They're some things better left untouched."

Sam frowned. "What?" He looked over my shoulder at Dean.

"Is there something you want to tell us Elena?" Dean moved round so he was blocking my view of the room and narrowed his eyes onto mine. Obviously not liking the tone my voice had taken.

I jolted a little. Surprised he had remembered my name. I steeled myself, knowing I was stepping out of my league here. "Just be careful. Please. I would hate for you to disappear too."

Dean looked into the eyes of the petite young woman and he could clearly see the concern in them. He inwardly frowned. What was this girl hiding? She was too young and had her whole life to live; she shouldn't be burdened with the things that were obviously plaguing her. He glanced over at Sammy. Then again, neither should they. Something was seriously wrong with this world.

While Dean was quietly studying me, I fidgeted in my place. His gaze was unwavering. I opened my mouth to speak but caught eyes with Damon who was staring at me. He muttered something to the redhead he was standing with, handed her his drink and starting walking over to the three of us. I panicked, shaking my head. "Look, I have to go. It was lovely meeting you both."

Sam frowned. Obviously sensing the tension now running through me. "Wait-"

"I _really_ have to go now." I looked up at Dean, willing him to move. "Let me pass." I lowered my voice slightly, putting all the need I could into it. "Please." I whispered so only he could hear.

He kept his face passive, but I could clearly see the curiosity in his eyes as he stepped aside.

"Elena." Damon reached us and I silently cursed myself for not getting away sooner. "Is everything okay here?" He looked at me and then at the brothers who were observing Damon quietly.

"Yeah." I smiled, knowing it came out tight and restrained. "I was just leaving."

"I wasn't asking you 'Lena." Damon lowered his voice slightly and stared hard at the two men in front of him.

"Everything is fine. We we're just asking Elena some questions." Sam smiled slightly, trying to remain friendly despite the warnings this man was sending through his system.

"And who would you be?" He locked eyes with Sam.

Sam pulled out his badge and showed it to Damon. I grimaced at Damon when he basically ignored it. "FED's always get into other people's business. I would watch yourself. People like you are not welcomed here."

I looked in shock at Damon. His tone was something over than friendly. He knew something I didn't; I watched his face carefully to see if he gave anything away. But his face remained impassive.

"Careful. That's my brother you're speaking too." Dean also put away his badge, narrowing his eyes on Damon.

I gulped. Something was brewing between the brothers and Damon.

"Aww, did I hurt little brothers' feelings?" Damon smirked.

I frowned, touching Damons arm slightly feeling the tightened muscles under his sleeve. He was being harsh, but it was clear to me he felt worried and slightly threatened. _Why?_

Sam stood up, my eyes widened at how tall he actually was. At least 6 foot four. Compared to Damon's 5 foot 10. But Damon didn't seemed fazed at all; he eyed Sam as he stood next to his brother. United. Alone the brothers looked dangerous. Together they looked as though they could tear down hell and heaven at the same time.

Damon crouched down slightly, growling low in his throat. Dean and Sam remained upright and eyed Damon unwaveringly. Dean looked over at me slightly, sadly. As if he had an idea on what I was caught up in. Damon caught sight of Dean's eye line and glanced at me. He gripped my arm and tugged me behind him slightly.

Dean sighed. "Look man. We're not here to hurt you. Just let the girl go and we'll talk."

Damon shook his head. "I'm not holding her captive. She can walk away if she wants too." To back up his point he dropped my arm, but remained a barrier between me and the brothers.

"Guys. Please. I don't know what you've all got against each other. But it's clearly something past my understanding." I grimaced at my wording. "Sam, Dean. You didn't come here to tangle with Damon. He arrived here a few weeks back the disappearances started before that. Damon, Sam and Dean aren't going to hurt me and if you play nice they won't hurt you either." I glanced at Sam and Dean. "Isn't that right?" I silently begged for them to say yes, for all our sakes.

Dean didn't waver, his eyes locked on Damon's posture. But Sam nodded. "We're not here to cause problems. This-" he waved his hand in our general direction "-isn't our problem. You go about your business and we'll go about ours." He glanced at his brother. "Isn't that right Dean?"

When Dean didn't answer he nudged him, Dean jolted and looked at his brother. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Sammy."

I tilted my head; he had clearly zoned out and had gone back to his causal talking pattern. All professionalism dropped. Damon knew something about the brothers and the brothers obviously knew something about Damon. I felt left out of the loop.

Damon slowly straightened up, watching the brothers every move. "I still don't trust you." He narrowed his eyes on Dean. "Try anything funny and your brother is my first target. Got it?"

I gasped, but it was drowned out by Dean's feral growl. "You stay away from my brother. Touch him and I will kick your sorry ass into next Sunday. _Got it_?"

"No one's going after anyone. Okay?" Sam stepped in-between his brother and Damon. "Stop it." He lowered his voice. "We're drawing attention."

Damon and Dean surveyed their surroundings, and Dean surrendered first, looking at Sam. "How much attention we attracted?" He grimaced.

Sam quickly glanced around. "Not enough to put us in danger. But we should get out of here. Now." He looked at the two of us. "Sorry, but drawing too much attention is a problem for us and everyone here. It was nice meeting you." He smiled weakly.

"Right" Dean nodded. He smiled weakly at me. "It was nice meeting you Elena. Hopefully we will meet again without all the-" he paused, glancing at Damon. "-without being in such a sticky situation." He smirked slightly and strutted towards the door of the bar, Sam on his trail.

Once we were alone I audibly exhaled. "What the hell?"

Damon shook his head, his shoulders still tense. "You really do know how to attract trouble." He ran his hand through his hair and grinned slightly at me.

"Who were they?"

"Not FBI agents." He murmured, closing his eyes briefly.

I wasn't used to seeing Damon so disturbed; it disturbed _me_ on a whole new level. "Damon? Seriously. Who were they?"

He opened his eyes and pinned them on me. I was taken aback by sincerity in them. "If I'm right. Which I usually am. That was the Winchester brothers."

I frowned. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"The Winchester brothers are hunters. Like Alaric but for all things Supernatural, including Vampires. Sam and Dean Winchester are famous even in the hunting world." He sighed, heading towards an empty booth.

I looked at him silently in confusion, waiting for me to clear things up.

"Rumours say Dean went to hell and back for his brother literally. They stopped the apocalypse with barely any help, losing Sam to hell and insanity in the process. Heaven and Hell both have bounties on their heads and they have lost nearly everyone they loved in the process." For the first time in a long time I saw some sympathy in Damon's eyes that wasn't aimed at me. "The worlds not been nice to them. But as the rumours say, the brothers never gave up on each other, they fought for each other till their last breaths." The pain in his eyes was easy to understand, he missed that between him and Stefan though he would never admit it.

My eyes caught hold of Nick walked up to our table. Confusion written all over his features. "Was that who I think it was?" He pointed at the door.

Dean looked gravely at him. "The Winchesters'?" He nodded. "Yeah."

Nick looked awed. "Wow. I would have loved to have met them." He eyed us carefully before sitting down next to me. "Why were they here?"

"Looking into the disappearances. If I knew you knew of them I would have introduced you." Damon said snidely.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Those brothers have saved the world time and time again. I think it's time someone showed them some gratitude. Don't you think?"

Damon shrugged. "Didn't seem to care in my opinion."

"They've lost so many people Damon and now the rumours say they are trying to stop Dick Roman. That's something none of us hunters would dare to step foot in."

"Dick Roman? The business man Dick Roman? Why?" I frowned in confusion.

"Let's just say the world isn't all it seems Elena. Trust me, Dick Roman needs sorting out." Nick sighed.

My frown deepened, but I let it go. I needed to process this before I took on anymore. I tactfully changed the conversation, realizing that I was now sitting with the two people I had planned on avoiding the whole night. I then remembered I hadn't seen Sarah or Jason since the talk with The Winchester Brothers. "Does anyone know where Sarah and Jason went?"

Damon turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised. His emotions now back in check and order. "Not since I saved you from your interrogation."

Nick cocked his head in confusion. "They were over there last time I checked." He pointed towards the back of the bar. I followed his hand and spotted the two people in question with champagne in their hands talking to two of my other colleagues.

"Great." I sighed. Ducking from their eye line so they couldn't see me. "Tell me if they come over here. I don't think I can deal with Sarah tonight." I grimaced and slid further down in my seat.

Damon looked at me sadly and nodded, Nick looked at the two of us in confusion. "I thought you and Sarah were friends."

"No. Not anymore." I glanced over at him, and he nodded seeming to understand that I didn't want to explain. My simple answer had the desired effect.

He turned his attention to Damon. "So, are you and Sarah officially over?"

Damon glowered. "Sarah and I were never really together, she was useful and now she is no longer."

Nick frowned in confusion. "Okay then." He turned to look at me. "Are you okay-" he paused, grimacing "- you know, since the papers celebration?"

I blinked, glancing at Damon quickly. "I'm fine." I smiled weakly, trying to shake the vulgar memories away. "I'm perfectly fine now."

"One minute you were at the party and the next you vanished. Then Damon appeared carrying you, unconscious." His expression softened. "What happened 'Lena?"

"She had a little too much to drink." Damon smirked, glancing in my direction, I remained silent not knowing what to say. "Found her in the kitchens, half asleep."

I nodded. "Drinking makes me drowsy." I smiled weakly. "Had a hell of a hangover, I'm right as rain now though."

Nick seemed to know something was off by the look Damon was sending me, but he remained quiet on the matter. I smiled at him gratefully.

An awkward silence settled between the three of us, I searched my brain for something to say but came up blank. I stared at the two people on the table and all of a sudden a thought came to my head and I let out some sort of laugh, somewhere between a snort and a scoff. The two men blinked and focused their inquisitive gazes on me.

"Nothing." I shook my head, a small smile on my face. "It's nothing - It's just, I realised that we're all sitting here in silence, utterly civilised and well - It's like a start to a really bad joke." I did that strange laugh again. "A vampire, a hunter and a girl walked into a bar…" I trailed off, hiccupping.

"I think you've had little too much to drink." Nick raised one eyebrow, shooting a look at a smirking Damon.

The man in question shook his head. "She's had one beer, well, half a beer." He gestured at my still half full beer in front of me. I picked it up, swallowing two large mouthfuls, "three quarters of a beer." He raised his eyebrows.

Nick whistled. "Has to be some strong beer."

"That Winchester brother, the older one, brought it for her." Damon reached out to grab the bottle.

I rolled my eyes and pulled it out of his reach. "Geez guys. I was trying to break the tension. You could cut it with a knife."

"Cut what with a knife 'Lena?" I looked up from the bottle, my eyes locking onto Chris standing to the left of Damon. "You're all looking cosy and secluded over here." He raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly. "Mind if I join you?" Before anyone could answer, he slid in beside Damon. "This is better." He grinned, ignoring Damon's slight shuffle away from him. I giggled quietly, Damon shot me a playful glare. "I give up trying to have a good time, I shall come sit with you party ditchers." He winked.

Nick, Damon and I all shared a brief look. I loved Chris, but he was so naive. He obviously couldn't tell we weren't all the best of friends. "Hi Chris." I smiled slightly, half glad to have someone who could talk for America with us.

"Hi 'Lena! Trust you're all better now? Obviously you are, you're here! Which is good, because I have something _really_ important to tell you." He smiled brightly, ignoring Damon and Nick staring at him with eyebrows raised. "I just got myself a boyfriend!"

I blinked, frowning. "Just now? As in, at this party?"

His smile widened. "Ye'p'." He rolled his eyes seeing my frown. "Oh don't judge 'Lena. I'm not like you, all pretty like. I don't have tanned legs that go on for miles." He grinned slyly.

I raised one eyebrow at his statement. "Chris-" Was it safe for him to go out with someone he just met tonight? I didn't think so. Nick and Damon sat still, I guessed they were kind of shell shocked by Chris' behaviour.

Before I finished my sentence he was already shaking his head. "Geez 'Lena, don't get ya panties in a twist. " Damon snorted at that, I sent him a look. _Shut-up._ "It's not like we just met, we've been talking for weeks!"

"You have?"

"Yes! I met him in Starbucks, you know, the morning you ditched me because you _had a cold_." Chris winked, I blushed and looked away from Damon's burning gaze ashamed. It was true, I had ditched my rare morning coffee with Chris so I could spend an extra hour in bed with Jason_. It wasn't something that would happen now. _I thought bitterly. I felt a leg hook around the back of mine under the table and I looked up, my eyes meeting Damon's. His eyes were full of understanding and passion, and I didn't understand how I deserved it.

I ripped my eyes from his. "Sorry Chris." I mumbled.

"Oh don't worry 'Lena! If you never ditched me, I would have never met Dave." He grinned, oblivious to the solemn mood that had settled on my shoulders. "In fact, he's here tonight. He left to fetch something from his car, but you can meet him when he gets back."

I nodded automatically, my eyes locked on a random spot on the ceiling.

"_Shit._"

I looked over at Damon curiously. His eyes were pinned at something behind me; I swivelled in my seat to lock gazes with Sarah's. "Oh no." I whispered, sinking down further in my seat.

She muttered something to the person she was standing with, a red head I had seen on reception when the usual was sick. Jason was nowhere to be seen; _where had he disappeared off too? _Both heads turned back in our direction and I closed my eyes.

"Elena? If you want to get out of here…" Damon trailed off, his eyes making the point. He was willing to drive me away. Not just away from the bar, but from the whole town if I wanted. I smiled at him, my eyes watering slightly. What had I done to deserve such kindness? Nothing. I had abandoned everyone back home, I didn't deserve any kindness from any of them.

I shook my head. "I can-" I gulped "-I can deal with it." I nodded, steeling myself. "I can cope."

He nodded in return. "Okay, I will go get us something stronger." He gestured at my beer, knowing what I needed and before I could reply, he had stood and jumped over the back of the booth's seat and strolled away. Not waiting for Chris to give him room.

"Wow, he's athletic." Chris grinned. "How did he do that effortlessly?"

I shrugged. "He's always been fit."

Nick raised his eyebrows at the double meaning behind my sentence, but I didn't have the time to consider the implication as Sarah was heading towards us. "Excuse me." I muttered, and stood up, copying Damon's method of escaping the booth. I heard Chris' brief whistle from behind me and smiled to myself slightly, I had learnt it from Caroline years ago when we were stuck on dates we didn't want to be in. My smile turned wistful as I thought about my former friend.

I steeled myself and marched bravely up to Sarah. "Hello Sarah." I met her halfway to my table.

"Elena." She muttered, to my delight her hand had tightened around her glass slightly. She was obviously just as nervous as me, maybe more. "Jason said you were coming tonight, I don't know if I can believe it."

I grinned unwillingly, happy at her unease. "You didn't count on my friends looking for me. It was bound to be noticed, me disappearing from a party." I raised an eyebrow.

She glowered. "Did Damon save you?"

"Of course he did. Did you expect him to let me die?" I shook my head, knowing he never would although not knowing why he cared for me so much. "Damon, Nick and Chris all noticed I was missing."

"I thought you would have died before they found you."

I blanched slightly at the coldness to her words. "Has being with Damon really changed you this much? You are so cold Sarah. We used to be so close, now you want me dead?"

"I asked you to leave Damon and I alone and you refused. It's the only other option."

"How about letting it go? I'm not with him, and now neither are you. He knows what you did Sarah, and I doubt he will be using you again." I tried to hide my own shock at the bluntness in my words.

"He was not using me." Her eyes flashed in anger. "I love him. And I know he loves me. You get in the way Elena."

"Do you know how petty you sound Sarah? Choosing a guy over your friends is one thing, trying to kill your friend is another."

"I love him Elena."

All my anger left me in a rush, her voice had broken slightly and she sounded so desperate. I felt a tug in my heart and my stomach dropped. "You _think_ you love him. You don't really" I softly sighed. This was why I didn't like compulsion.

"_Don't pity me_." She hissed. "I know what love is. And I love _him._"

I was going to have to plead with Damon to lift his compulsion. Maybe I would get my friend back. I hoped she hadn't changed for good.

"Who do you love sis?" Jason strolled over to us, kissing Sarah on her cheek and standing by her elbow. I felt a lurch in my stomach, it looked like Jason was standing with her. Since when did this turn into sides?

"Damon." Sarah hooked her free arm through Jason's.

"I know you do." He smiled. _Did I imagine the short hard glance he shot at me?_ "I'm sure he loves you too."

"I know he does." She repeated her line from earlier.

Jason's eyes narrowed, I looked over my shoulder to see the man in question ambling towards the three of us with two glasses of champagne in his hands. I grinned unwillingly as he flashed me a small smirk. "Here." He passed me a glass as he came to a stop beside me.

My hand tightened around the cool glass and I sent him a small smile. "Thank you." He smiled softly back, a smile I knew was reserved for me, and it sparked a sense of warmth through my bloodstream. I no longer felt so alone, I knew I had someone on my side. I wasn't fighting alone.

"Damon."

Damon raised his eyebrows towards Jason. "Jason." He smirked, turning his attention towards Sarah. "Sarah." He smiled darkly, tilting his champagne glass in her direction. "To birthdays, and _hopefully_ many more to come."

I frowned, resting my hand on his arm in warning. Jason's eyes narrowed on my hand and I quickly removed it before anything could be said. I heard Damon chuckle under his breath but I refused to cower under Jason's glare and move away from him. I needed Damon's constant strong support.

"Since when did you start to hide behind Damon?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

I frowned. "I'm not hiding. Not behind Damon and not behind anyone. I have nothing to hide from." _Expect your feelings._ I purposely ignored the voice in my head.

"Sure you don't." Jason chuckled bitterly.

"Do you have something to say Jason?" Damon raised one eyebrow, discreetly brushing his arm against mine in support. I hid a smile.

"Nothing." He grinned coldly.

"Damon. It's my birthday, why are you sitting with the loners in the corner instead of being with your girlfriend?" Sarah attempted to grasp at his elbow, but Damon pulled sharply back.

"I wasn't aware this was a _high school_ party Sarah." He laughed coldly. "_Losers?_ Nick, Elena and Chris happen to be the most approachable and friendly people here."

I blinked in shock, before breaking out into a small smile. "Thanks Damon." I muttered, too low for Sarah or Jason to here, the brief glint in Damon's eyes told me he heard me.

Damon carried on. "And for your information Sarah, I'm not your boyfriend. I would have gathered you would have guessed that from my voicemail."

I wondered if he still had the same voicemail from years ago; I still remembered it clearly. _You've reached Damon Salvatore, I'm either not able to get to the phone right now or I'm ignoring you. If you're lucky I will call you back, if not, you're loss, what did you do to piss me off? _

She seemed to ignore the whole 'not my girlfriend.' "You're voicemail is rude Damon! You need to change it."

I guessed it was, I giggled slightly under my breath. "I didn't call back, did I? You should have listened." He rolled his eyes.

"Listen Damon. I may not know you, but you don't talk to my sister like she's some trash on your shoe." Jason narrowed his eyes when tears welled up in Sarah's eyes. It did truly seem as though we were on sides.

"Jason. Please. It isn't what it seems." I stepped forward a little.

"Keep out of this Elena. This isn't your fight."

"It isn't her fight? Are you aware of what your sister did?" Damon growled, stepping forward so he was beside me again.

Jason shook his head. "Whatever she did, I am sure she had her reasons."

"I did." Sarah whispered. Jason smiled softly at her.

"Jason, please listen." I lightly grasped his arm. "Please Jace."

"No Elena. Damon's a prick. Can't you see that? He waltz's into town, starts a relationship with Sarah and then takes you off me." He glared at Damon. "What is your problem? Isn't my sister enough? You have to go after my girlfriend too?"

"It isn't like that Jason. He isn't targeting you." I grimaced, feeling a little sorry for Jason. Only just realizing every decision we all made seemed to be hitting him. It hadn't made a difference keeping him in the dark.

Damon laughed once, harsh and cold. "You seriously need to find out the truth before you jump to conclusions." He turned on his heel, and with a quick glance at me, strode away. I knew why he did it, it was becoming difficult from him to stay in control.

"Damon!" Sarah called after him, stepping forwards to follow him.

"Sarah. Don't, you deserve better than him." Jason stopped her from moving.

"Please Jason. Let me go talk to him, you don't understand!"

"I understand enough, enough to know he's controlling you. You're not yourself Sarah." Jason struggled to hold her back.

Damon wasn't controlling Sarah, not that much. I knew when a person was completely under compulsion the vampire could make their every decision for them. Sarah still had her free will. "Jason let her go."

Jason turned to me, his eyes angry and cold. I took a step back from the hatred he glared at me. "Why are you even here?" He continued to hold back a struggling Sarah.

I opened my mouth to answer, but found no words. _Why was I still here?_ "I don't know." I muttered.

Jason gritted his teeth, giving up on Sarah. She took a step away from us immediately. Jason took a step towards me, his voice low and menacing. "I mean, it's obvious you'd rather be fucking Damon."

I stumbled back in shock, his words hitting me like a physical punch. I gasped, water filling my eyes and before I could contain it, they over split. "Fuck you Jason." My voice came out watery.

Shock filled his eyes at his own words and Sarah's step faltered, freezing mid-walk. Elena-"

"No." I shook my head. "I – I can't. No." I breathed, wrapping my arms tightly around myself and sprinted for the bar door, shoving people out of my way as I ran. I gasped, clenching my teeth shut to try and stop my tears as I reached the bars exit.

"Elena!" I shook of Damon's voice. "Wait." I shuddered, blocking his voice out and yanked on the door handle.

The cold air hit me as soon as I stepped outside. Sometime during the party it had started to rain and the wind had picked up, the branches on the old oak tree creaked and moaned as the wind blasted through the canopy.

Shivering, I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, somehow managing to wish I had brought a waterproof. I raised my arm to protect my face and stepped into the driving rain. My hair was already in clumps and the water was running down my back. I shivered violently and chapped my teeth together.

I stepped onto the road, quickly glancing into the rain for any headlights signalling there was a car coming, but I couldn't see past the water in my eyes. I listened, not hearing anything besides the sheeting rain I picked up my pace to cross the road. My phone rang in my bag and my step faltered, I cursed as I stepped into a deep puddle and the water splashed up soaking my bare legs. I stopped, yanking my bag around and fished around for my phone, pulling it out and with aching numb fingers I pressed answer.

"Hello?" My voice came out weak. I hadn't even bothered to check who was calling me.

"Elena? Please, come back. I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't – wait where are you? Elena are you standing in the rain? Come back inside and we can talk about it."

I hesitated, Jason's voice ringing in my ears. Then his words rang through my head, causing my heart to skip a beat. _Why are you even here? _More tears welled up as his words hit me. _It's obvious you'd rather be fucking Damon. _"Go away Jason. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please Elena. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I – I just, got so jealous seeing you with him and when he brought you that drink, the look in your eyes. It was so light and - and _happy_, and I just, I just couldn't take it anymore. Alright? I'm sorry. I know you don't think of him that way."

"No Jason. You were thinking it. I've been trying so hard to keep us together – after - after everything." My breath hitched in my throat and I hung my head. "And – and you just threw it all away." I shuddered, the cold seeping through to my bones not just from the weather anymore.

"What are you -? Elena? What's happened?" Jason sounded so concerned, I almost changed my mind, but the coldness in his eyes when he spat his words at me had me shaking my head before I even answered. "Please come inside."

"No Jason. Not tonight. I don't think I can face you tonight. I'm – I'm sorry."

"Elena, please. Listen to me, you and Sarah are-"

"ELENA." My head shot up at the new voice, my hair hung heavy around my face as I peered into the darkness trying to deter where my name sounded from. "ELENA." I finally spotted Damon standing in the shelter of the doorway of the bar. I could only just make out his figure through the rain. "DON'T RUN AWAY. COME BACK INSIDE."

I shook my head, not finding the energy to shout, knowing he would hear me anyway. "I don't want to Damon. Leave me alone, please."

"Elena? Listen to me, please." I could hear Jason faintly on the other side of the phone, I hung up without another word and it didn't miss a beat before it rung again.

I knew who it would be; I clenched my numb throbbing fingers and hesitated before pressing answer. "I'm not coming back inside Damon. I don't want to face everyone, I can't face anyone." My breath shook and my breath came out in white puffs in the air.

"Elena. You'll catch a chill standing outside, please don't make me come carry you back inside-" He paused, I could picture the slight smirk on his face. "-'Cause you know I will."

"I can't Damon." I shivered. "I didn't want anything to come to this. I've nearly lost everything, again." My breath caught in my throat and I was finding it slightly harder to gasp for breath as the sobs started to wrack my body.

"I know. I'm so sorry 'Lena. I should have never come." His voice had softened, almost wistful. I could hear something in his voice I hadn't heard before.

"Damon? What do you mean?"

"I knew you were here 'Lena. I was passing through when I saw your name in the newspaper. It's my fault, if I had just let you live your normal life as you obviously wanted too, then none of this would have happened." His voice was a startling contrast to the still blinding rain; I had to strain to hear his soft murmurs. "I was selfish, and it's my selfishness that's caused this."

I could hear the regret in his voice, the pain. Something rarely shown in Damon. I shook my head. "No Damon, no, it's not your fault."

"It is Elena, if I had never stopped and just passed through like I had planned. You and Sarah would still be friends and Jason wouldn't feel so insecure." The guilt was something I had never heard from Damon and I knew it was something that he was finding difficult to admit.

"If our positions were reversed I would have done the same. Being away from home for so long, being so close to someone but not being able to see them, to talk to them. I understand, I would have come found you Damon." My tears were still steadily falling, I couldn't stop them. "I know I would have."

Damon sighed. "Please Elena. Come back inside. It's warmer in here. I promise we don't have to rejoin the party; just come inside where it's dry."

"Damon-"

"Please Elena." I could hear the tone in his voice, and I instantly felt guilty.

I sighed. "I can't face anyone Damon."

"You don't have too. I promise."

I briefly closed my eyes, taking in a watery breath. "Okay." I whispered.

I could hear the relief in his voice. "Thank you Elena."

I flipped my phone closed and turned around, pulling my jacket around me and headed back towards the lit up building. I jogged slowly, trying to shield myself from the rain despite being already soaked. "ELENA!"

I looked up, seeing Damon's face in the rain in front of me. I smiled slightly, and opened my mouth to reply but frowned seeing the panicked look on his face. The door to the bar pushed open and Chris stepped out, his eyes on his phone and a small smile on his face, he looked up and a look of horror crossed his face, wiping the smile clean off. "ELENA. WATCH OUT."

A blinding light flashed in my vision. I saw the look of panic and fear imprinted on both Damon and Chris's faces for a brief second before a shear pain hit me from the side. I had no time to cry out as I was flung backwards and a sharp pain wracked my body turning my vision white for a brief flash before switching off and everything went black. "ELENA!" I tried to move, call out. But my brain was foggy, and the pain was turning numb. In seconds my body fell slack and I gratefully slipped away into blackness.

* * *

><p><span>Third-Person POV<span>

Damon watched as Elena's body was flung into the air from the dirty red truck which he had seen advancing a second too late. He hadn't seen it. "ELENA!" His breath halted in his throat, it felt like his heart was being wrenched from his chest. As he watched the truck swerved in the rain and span into an old oak. A large branch creaked and was ripped from the tree; it smashed down on top of the car.

A dark blue 67' Chevy Impala skidded to a stop in the middle of the road, and Damon found himself thinking that if this was another time he would have found himself admiring the classic car. The two people inside he recognised instantly and he eyed the truck knowing the thing inside it was far from human. He hoped it had died when it whacked into that tree, that _thing _killed Elena. He clenched his teeth took a slow breath, something was niggling him. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he remembered.

Everything fell silent. Damon could feel the static from the brewing storm in the rain, it hung dangerously, tormenting them with its still silence, but approaching havoc. _Vampire blood._

"ELENA!" Chris shouted, running into the pouring rain towards where Elena lay, limp and most definitely not breathing. He skidded down next to her body and pulled her into his arms. "Elena, wake up!" He shook her slack body.

Damon moved slowly, walking over to where Elena lay in her friends arms. The bar door opened a few drunken occupants piled out; they paused, sobering up as they saw the truck. "_What happened?_" "_Call an ambulance!_" Damon ignored the chaos of the voices and shielded Elena's body as he sank down next to Chris.

He rested his hand on Chris' shoulder and he looked up, his face drenched in tears. "Chris."

"She's dead. She's dead. Elena- Damon, she's gone. No." He blubbered.

Damon shook his head slightly. "Chris." He said a little more forcefully. "Nothing happened here; you saw the truck like everyone else and went to help out. You never saw Elena." Damon grimaced as he locked eyes with Chris, feeling slightly guilty.

As he watched Chris mutely nodded, standing up and walking towards the truck. Elena's body slumped back towards the cold ground and Damon caught her head before it hit. He pulled her head into his lap and smoothed her hair away from her face, feeling for a pulse. _Nothing._

He sighed and hung his head, his grip tightening as two shadows fell over him. He glanced up through his soaked hair, seeing the two brothers. He shook his head. "Go away. I can't be dealing with you."

Dean watched solemnly as the vampire pulled the young woman's body closer to him. "Is she-?"

Damon nodded, not elaborating as she kept his fingers on her pulse. Willing her to stay dead for now, if she woke up now the brothers would kill them both.

Sam watched the vampire, his hand still on Elena's neck. "Is she going to-?" He watched her body carefully for any signs of movement.

Dean met his brother's eyes, catching on. "Is Elena going to come back?"

Dean pulled Elena further into his arms, standing up and carrying her bridal style. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Dean narrowed his eyes on the black haired vampire.

Damon growled, pulling Elena closer to his body. "It depends on whether she had enough vampire blood in her system when she died." He matched Dean's glare, daring him to do anything.

Sam frowned, that didn't add up. This vampire acted differently to the others they had hunted and killed. "You mean, she had to die to turn?"

Dean raised his eyebrows a little. "Different vampires? Seriously?"

"There's different races of Humans. There's different races of vampires. We're not the normal kind you hunt. We cover our tracks. We know how to keep hidden." Damon let his face change. "We don't look the same, we don't act the same and we definitely don't feel the same."

Dean and Sam shared a look as they were shown Damon's fangs. Two perfectly sharp fangs. "That's – different."

Damon nodded. "You learn something new every day" He snarked, but his voice had lost its usual humour. He glanced down at Elena's limp body in his arms, and he shifted her slightly so he had a better grip.

Dean and Sam looked at the vampire, watched him smooth some of Elena's hair from her face and clench her tighter. He cared for her. He loved her. "If you kill anyone, we will hunt you down."

Damon looked up, grinning slightly in relief at not having to fight. "Oh, I have no doubts about it. You won't be able to find us though."

"We mean it, don't kill anymore." Sam grimaced, trailing his eyes on Elena. Sighing softly.

"Shut it Sammy. It's harder than it looks – I'm sure." He met eyes with Damon. "Try and don't let her kill anyone." He moved forward a little, Sam by his side. Damon shifted on his feet, eyeing the two brothers cautiously. He touched Elena's arm briefly, "Good luck Elena." He nodded; Sam smiled at the softness his brother was showing.

Damon frowned at Dean, it seemed almost as though he knew something more about vampires than his brother. _It's harder than it looks._ It was a statement; he added the_ I'm sure _on as an afterthought. Had he-? Damon eyed Dean carefully, hearing his strong heartbeat. He shook it off; he didn't understand the world they lived in. Maybe one day he would find time to hunt them down and force it out of them, but for now – he looked down at his girl in his arms. "Dean, Sam." He nodded, and without another word he vanished, his speed whipping around Dean and Sam sending them back a step as their coats billowed around them.

The blood which pooled where Elena once lay was washed away by the driving rain, an ambulance wailed onto the scene and Dean and Sam backed away into the shadows as a police cruiser sped onto the scene.

Chris looked over to the middle of the road, nothing was there. He was sure he was missing something. But the place where a dead young woman once lay was empty, no signs of her ever being there. The four people who had been standing there were long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Poor Chris constantly being compelled to forget things… ;D**

**Onwards and upwards! I am SERIOUSLY sorry for the really long wait, but, you know, really long chapter? ****. Forgive me? (How can you resist this face?) *Puppy dog eyes***

**So yeh, SHOUTOUT to ****darkkissesful****. I seriously am sorry, you can hit me now! ;D. I know I promised I would have this uploaded ages ago, but life decide to chuck stuff at me, covered in sticky stuff. So yeh, this chapter is officially dedicated to you!**

**I am back anyway! And I plan on staying! If life decides to play nice and throw cookies instead of sticky inedible stuff!**

**Please do bear in mind I have college, and studying and stuff. So my updates won't be as quick as you all want them, but I promise; no more neglecting.**

**Hope you all are still here, and you still all love me! ;)**

**-**_**N.**_

**P.S/ Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I tried to get this finished so I could upload it for you all, knowing how long I have been neglecting this. So yeh, I didn't have time to proof read. If anyone sees any major mistakes. Feel free to tell me!**


End file.
